Kim Possible A New Sitch: Season 1
by HollowOmega SDG
Summary: Jack Evans of Bellwood Crime fighter and Middle schooler has constantly been out done be a red headed and it has been bugging him for sometime. Now with a transfer to Middleton High he finds the one that caused him so much Greif but in the end, ends up Joining Team Possible. This Is a New Sitch. OC/Monique, Kim/Ron.
1. Season 1 Intro

**OHHHH YEAAAAAAH!**

Intro Opens up with Jack Ron and Kim in fighting stance facing some strange foe ready to do battle no matter what it takes.

**WE'RE YOUR BASIC AVERAGE TEENS AND WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD YOU CAN'T STOP US BECAUSE WE'RE TEAM POS-SSI-BLE!**

The Scene switches to Kim practicing her Cheerleading while Ron and Jack practicing for the football tryouts for Middleton High before switching to Kim and Jack with Kim holding Ron's hand to help him up blasting into the sky with Jet Packs before switching once again to Jack and Kim cornered by some Robots as they had a serious look on their faces.

**THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T DO! WHEN DANGER COMES JUST KNOW THAT WE ARE ON OUR WAY!**

Scene switches to Kim and Jack using the Grapling hook before begging to climb it as Ron tries it only for it to take his pants away as he covers his boxers. Scene switches to Rufus practicing Kung-fu with a stick. Followed by switching twice once showing Kim and Jack jumping out of a plane followed by Kim racing into school and than switches once more to them infiltrating a strange place.

**DOSEN'T MATTER WHERE OR WHEN THEIRS TROUBLE IF YOU JUST CALL OUR NAME! TEAM POSSIBLE!**

Scene switches to the trio running across the top and bellow showing what they have been or are going to have to go though in the course of the first season. The Scene than switches to Monkey Fist sicking his "Monkey" Ninjas on Team Possible followed by Ron screaming and Drakken laughing like a mad man the scene than switches to Kim and Jack entering a safe.

**CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US IF YOU WANNA PAGE US THATS OK!**

Scene switches between multiple scenes of the cast of Kim Possible A New Sitch holding up a phone. Followed by switching to a scene of Rufus high fiving Ron.

**WHEN EVER YOU NEED US BABY! CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US!**

The Scene switches to Kim doing battle with Shego inside a cafateria followed by Jack getting her attention and doing battle inside the main hallway of the cafateria. Scene than switches To Kim jumping off a snow hill than switching again to Jack and Kim landing on their on their phones talking about well Teen stuff.

**CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US!**

Scene switches to Ron and Rufus dealing with some crazy fish thing than switching to Kim saving Ron from a crashing Rocket of some kind as Jack swings by extending his hand as Kim takes it as Team Possible swings out of their.

**DOESN'T MATTER WHERE DOESN'T MATTER WHEN! WE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU TILL THE VERY END!**

The scene switches to showing credits of Season 1 with the authority of this fic along with the creators of Kim possible themselves with clips for the up coming season of Kim Possible.

**DANGER OR TROUBLE WE'RE THERE ON THE TROUBLE! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ALWAYS CAN CALL!**

Scene switches to Ron being a goof and mistakenly spraying Lipstick in his face as Jack face palms. Scene switches to Kim's mother kissing Kim on the forehead as Jack and Kim both race out of their house high fiving each other before heading off to Benuo Nacho. Than switches up To Kim riding a snow mobile flipping it in the air as Jack jumps on it de attaching the bomb before throwing it in the air to let it explode.

**TEAM POSSIBLE!**

Shows Kim holding Ron as her and Jack both graple hook their way up before scene switches to them both asking into a comunicaitor "What's The Sitch?"

**CALL US BEEP US IF YOU WANNA REACH US!**

Scene Shows Kim and Jack along side Ron swinging across the way as scene fades to black.


	2. A New Sitch

Jack Evans of Bellwood Middle school student and Crime Fighter had just gotten a update of the newz that a gang war that police needed help had broken out and he was on his way downtown. He just hopped miss redhead didn't beat him to it this time.

"I'll take it from here." The Young man said flipping over some cops. Jack was wearing a blue t-shirt and red baggy like Pants along with sneakers on and his back-pack he was on his way to school when this broke out. The goons began firing as Jack back flipped onto one of the Police cars before jumping in the air and drop kicking one of them right in the face.

Jack smirked as one tried to charge forward as Jack back handed one followed by grabbing one by the neck and slamming him down on the ground Following that he back flipped and took the last two goons and slammed their heads together as the gang had swirlys in their eyes he began racing off towards school with a smirk. "Jack Evans 1 Red-head stranger 0" Jack said with a smirk.

Looking at his watch Jack cursed. "Damn gotta hurry today is my last day of Middle school before I start the big times. High School BABY! WOOHOO!" Jack shouted jumping in the air before landing and raced as fast as he could next stop-Bellwood Middle School.

"Evans, Jack" The principal called as Jack came flipping in before landing on the stage as three of the people held up a 10 sign.

"Well its gonna be boring with out you Evans. You've been a...interesting Student." The principal said as Jack grinned taking the certificate. Later that day however, at Evans residence however. "What?! we're moving?" Jack asked in shock.

"I know it's a surprise to me to me too," Jack's father Matt said, "My job's relocating me to Middleton, which means I have to relocate us to Middleton because it's so far away," he answered. His job was moving him to their Middleton office, on the other side of the state.

"Middleton huh?..I'm still going to be able to start high school after summer right?" He asked making sure that he was hearing his father right. This was all so sudden.

Jack grinned with a nod. The following Month the first month of his summer before school Jack and his family had finished un packing as he walked outside stretching before a BOOM followed by two brown haired twins running out followed by a loud "TWEBS!" as the two ran and hid behind Jack's legs. "Uh..." Jack blinked sweat dropping.

Then a red-haired girl ran Jack's way, running right to the boy upon seeing her twins hide behind this boy's legs following the loud explosion.

"Whoa whoa whoa! what happened I just moved here and I get these two hiding behind my leg." Jack said holding his hand up. "She wants to kill us.." One of them said. "Yeah shes evil." The other said as Jack sweat dropped.

"Well of course they think that, I'm their big sister and they're my little brothers," Kim said plainly with a little smirk before introducing herself, "Oh and I'm Kim Possible by the way."

"Jack Evans just moved here." Jack said extending his hand out to her. "YO! KP!" A voice came from inside as a male voice coughed at the explosion. "Did you get the twins?" He asked with a cough. "Um who's that?" Jack asked blinking.

"That's Ron Stoppable, my best friend," Kim said with a smile upon noticing him run out of the cloud of smoke with soot covering his red shirt, "Yeah I found them," Kim said.

Soon after the meeting Kim Jack was up in his room going over his Email before his PDA went off. "Whats the Sitch?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Drakken stealing a serum that can quite possibly end world hunger, that's a different type of evil" Wade said to himself as he opened up his database log on his computer that deailed all of his colleagues, friends, and people he worked with including Kim Possible, "I wonder how Kim is doing...lets see here...wait, where's Kim? Her Kimmunicator tracker isn't in the area of Drakken's base. Hold on let me see something and..." Wade stopped right in his search and facepalmed, "I sent the coordinates to the wrong guy!"

"Ok You can explain later just who the heck you are but for now get to speaking. You said a man by the name of Drakken is stealing a serum that can end world hunger? Alright if I know crooks like I think I do he aint gonna hand it over without a trade of some kind. Where is he at?" Jack asked. He would worry about who this was later.

"He has a base set up in Lincoln, Nebraska," Wade answered. Jack's eyes widened before pondering this. "I'll handle it just get me a ride to this place and I'll handle this Drakken fellow." Jack explained to this man. Things had just gotten weird to say the least.

"I have a couple of contacts there...lets see," Wade said while typing in some keys, "Found one, but you're going to need a parachute though."

"No sweat." Jack said with a grin. "Before I forget. Names Jack Evans and your?" Jack asked blinking at the young man. To say this day had gotten weird was an understatement of the year.

"Wade Lode," Wade said with a little smile. Since Jack was eager help save the world and deliver justice he had no problem telling him his name, having respect for the young hero.

"Alright Wade leave this Drakken Fellow to me." Jack said racing out the door to catch his ride. Once he caught his ride and was flying over the doctor's hq in Lincoln, Nebraska he looked at the Pilot and nodded parachuting down to the area bellow landing on the top before crashing into the place though the window with a quick kick and landed seeing a blue faced male and some strange green suited women. "One of you must be Dr. Drakken." Jack said with a smirk.

"I am Doctor Drakken and I chose this little cornfield town to hide in because I thought nobody would find me but apparently that's not the case," Drakken said with a huff, folding his arms while looking at the gaping hole in his ceiling while Shego looked at this boy with a who the hell is he? expression on her face.

"Well Doc we can do this the easy way and you and your green friend over their just hand over the serum you stole or we can do this the hard way where I beat it out of you. take your pick Doc." Jack stated cracking his knuckles with a small smirk.

"Not if I have something to say about it kid," The woman in green said as she stepped in front of Drakken with her hands glowing. "Meet Shego, my assistant and the one you have to deal with now," Drakken said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please..." Jack said back flipping a few times before landing a drop kick on Shego and landed on his feet with a smirk and chuckled a tad. "That all you got greeny?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Greeny? Seriously?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow once she stood up and fired energy blasts from her hands. She really thought this kid could talk better trash than that, she liked shutting up people who talked a lot.

Jack smirked before getting blasted with one of the grren energy blasts. "Ok that hurt." He said before seeing another one and slid under it before jumping up kick up style and smirked. "Geez. Angry much. judging by your reaction I would say you need a guy in your life." Jack said with a smirk jumping in the air before kicking her down and landing.

Shego's growled before charging in with her energy-charged fists swinging, "Sorry but I don't date heroes."

Jack slid behind a desk and sighed with realif. 'ok note to self don't mention a male in her life after today' Jack said to himself before flipping onto the desk as Jack smirked. "Your not my type anyways." Jack said with a grin before jumping over Shego and racing towards Drakken who was holding the Serum.

Drakken was sprinting for dear life away from Jack with the serum vial hoping that Jack couldn't catch him as he was huffing and puffing.

Jack flipped over taking the Serum from Drakken and smirked. "I'll take that." Jack said with a smirk as he raced out the window getting on the plane and turned and smirked. "Been nice knowing you two. The names Evans. Jack Evans learn it Memorize it cause you will be seeing me a lot more you keep up this life of crime." Jack said as the Plane took off as Jack gave a big old grin.

The rest of summer went rather peacefully. Before Jack knew it he was heading towards his next class before he heard a familiar voice. "You got a hit on the website from-." Jack over heard. "Wait Wade-that means.." Jack said as Kim was about to speak before. "WAIT JUST ONE FLIPPING MINUTE!" Jack growled over towards them as Ron gulped. "Uh KP Mad Jack 10 0 clock and its not even 10 am yet." Ron said with a sweat drop.

Kim immediately closed her locker, not caring to turn off her computer at the time when she heard footsteps, "Um. Hello Jack, what's up?" saying innocently upon noticing Jack while inching away from her locker.

"Don't Whats up me Possible. Are you the red head whos been causing me so much trouble in my town of Bellwood with the crime fighting before I got here?!" Jack asked trying to keep his cool.

"Me? N-No no you're talking about some other person," Kim said with a sheepish giggle while she backed up from Jack. She was trying to keep her identity secret.

"Riiiight there has only been one long red head that's been a thorn in my side and than all of a sudden I meet someone with red head out of the blue?" Jack asked as Ron sweat dropped. "Uh KP I think the jig is up as far as it goes with Jack." Ron said with a sweat drop.

Kim looked behind her and then over Jack's shoulder, she couldn't stand to have anybody else hear this, "Okay fine but you can't tell anyone that I'm a crime fighter too."

"Fair enou-" Jack started before her locker poped out. "Hey whats the deal-oh hey Jack thanks for the help the other day with the food serum." Wade called as Jack blinked before shaking his head and smiled. "No big deal Wade. Is Kim who you were trying to get a hold of before?" Jack asked as the young man nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right," Wade nodded, "next time I'll alphabetize my contacts instead of going by age but congrats on finding that food enhancement serum, Jack,"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up Wade. You mean Jack here dose the crime fighting to and you didn't tell us? Dued we could use another crime fighter on team possible what the heck bro?!" Ron asked as Wade blinked. "You know...I never thought of it that way." Wade said as Jack blinked. "Uh Team Possible?" He asked.

Kim was used to it being just her and Ron but it wouldn't hurt to have an extra ally but only if Jack was okay with the idea, "Sure, we can be a team if you want Jack, no pressure though."

"Hmmm...well I don't see why not it could be fun. Alright count me in." Jack said as he shook hands with both Kim and Ron who gave a BOOYEAH before speaking. "We have got to celebrate Benuo Nacho my treat." He said as Jack blinked. "Benuo who?" He asked as Ron's jaw dropped.

"You know, Bueno Nacho," Kim said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. Bueno Nacho was the most popular fast food resturant they know, surely at least heard of it before.

"Uh your gonna find this a shocker since I just moved her this Summer and all but I've never heard of any restaurant called Bueno Nacho." Jack said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Kim blinked in surprise after hearing that bit of news, "Oh we're going to change that after school. That's where Ron and I hang out and that's where you'll be hanging out with us," she said with a bit of certainty, "besides the food there is pretty good, just ask Ron."

"You better believe it My treat. Jack my man something tells me this is going to be the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship." Ron said as Kim chuckled. This year was gonna be good.


	3. Tick Tick Tick

School was starting off rather good for Jack. Term papers were due this week as Jack had luckily made his way into school with his paper in his back-packet as suddenly Kim came speeding by. "Excuse me! In a Hurry! Sorry!" Kim shouted as Jack nearly fell on his ass but kept his balance luckily as he sighed. 'Someones cutting it close' Jack said as Jack chuckled walking over to her as Kim placed her cd in her computer.

"Cutting it close?" Jack asked causing Kim to nearly jump out of her skin. "Geez! Jack you scared the living daylights out of me! but yeah I'm cutting it close sorry!" Kim said turning back around. "Come on come on print for Kim. Good Good.." Kim said as she pulled up the paper and blinked. "What is this?" Kim asked in shock as Ron came from behind and spoke.

"I downloaded cheats for Steel-Toe Cyber Slam! Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level Six." Ron said as Jack blinked. "Your still stuck on Level Six?" Jack asked with a smirk as Ron looked at Jack. "Wait you mean?" Ron asked as Jack nodded. "You sumofabitch." Ron said jokingly as Jack chuckled.

"Ron! I have like 30 seconds to print my History Paper." Kim shouted before suddenly it began printing before stopping. "Uh oh paper Jam." Ron said as Kim began shaking him. "Term Paper Jam Ron!" She said as Jack pulled them apart and spoke. "Whoa easy Kim we can fix this civilized." Jack said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Right nothing a little Naked Role Rat service call cant fix RUFUS!" Ron called pulling out a pink rodent from his pocket as Jack Sweat dropped. "Is that a Naked Mole Rat?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Ron..." Kim whined as Ron nodded pulling out the printer. "Rufus reprogrammed the VCR I think he can handle this." Ron said placing Rufus on the printer. "I'll see you in class Kim." Jack said as Kim nodded as Jack took off.

Jack made his way into class sitting down next to a brown haired women who seemed to have this "Miss Popular" Vibe as Jack was looking around for the teacher before he heard. "**AT DETENTION POSSIBLE!**" As Jack Sweat dropped. "Uh-oh that didn't sound good.." Jack Muttered.

Later that Night Jack just finished up the homework suddenly his comuniciator went off. "Whats the Sitch Wad-Kim?" Jack asked in confusion as Kim let out a grin. "Ready for your first mission with us Jack?" Kim asked as Jack chuckled getting his backpack.

"Sure am Kim. What's The Sitch?" Jack asked as Kim began to speak about what the situation at hand. "Got a hit on the website from the Amazon." Kim stated as Jack blinked. "South America on a school night? Well good thing I took a nap when I got home. I'm on my way whos the ride with?" Jack asked. "We got a ride with Gostovo. I saved his village from a flood lets do this." Kim said as the communication ended.

The Trio was soon over the Amazon before landing in the water. "Thanks for the lift Gostovo." Kim said with a smile as the man shook his hand in a "No problem." Fashion before speaking. "After you saved the flood last year Kim Possible I only wish I could of done more." He said as Kim chuckled with a "No Big" comment before the communicator went off. "Go Wade." Kim said Jack leaning over to see what Wade had.

"Ok Guys I can stream you the tape to the security camera now. " Wade stated as Kim smiled giving a "Please and Thank you" comment that made Jack blink but shrugged it off as they watched seeing a green dressed women flipping around before attacking the camera.

"Rewind and Freeze Wade." Kim stated as Wade nodded doing so showing the women's face. "Whos That? Shes good." Kim asked as Jack growled. "Shego.." He stated as Kim blinked. "You know her?" She asked as Jack shrugged before speaking. "Know her? no. Stopped her and a blue face idiots plans? Yes" Jack said with a smirk.

Once Jack and Kim made their way though the Jungle they heard a "Wait Up Kim! Jack! Hold on" followed by a loud screaming due to Rufus being caught in some spider web. Luckily Kim broke him out as they looked up. "We're here.." She said as Jack looked up as the spider crawled up the ladder to the lab.

"Professor Akari's lab." Kim said as the trio made their way up to the lab. "Kim Possible, Jack Evans and Ron Stoppable so glad you could make it." He said as Jack shrugged as Kim and him walked in as Ron spoke. "I'd get someone out here to spray your yard got a real Insect-" He started walking in before stopping seeing bugs all around the lab. "Problem..." He said in a shudder.

"What exactly was Stolen Professor?" Kim asked as Professor Akari spoke. "Thats why I called you three I don't know." He stated with a shake of his head.

"This could be a problem Kim.." Jack stated as Kim nodded in agreement. "Agreed if only we had something we could compare with the Surveillance cam.." Kim stated shaking her head wondering what the could do.

"Hmmm nice screen saver." Ron stated before he began freaking out as the Butterflies began flying off. "Hmm screen-saver.." Kim pondered before Jack pulled out his communicator. "Wade replay that footage." Jack stated as Wade nodded with a thumbs up. As the footage was replayed Jack and Kim compared Communicators and just as they thought no screen saver on the Computer.

"Hey Doc what's in your computer?" Jack asked as The Doctor spoke. "Well its a very experimentally-Oh no!" The doctor said racing over to the computer opening the CD Drive to see it was gone. "They took my tick!" He said before Ron gave a "AH!" grabbing his head. "Bad Summer Camp Memories." Kim said as Jack sweat dropped. "Do I even want to know?" He asked as Kim shook her head. "Probably not." She said with a chuckle.

"Camp Wannaweep my Scalp was 24 hour blood sucking buffet that day.." Ron stated holding his head as Rufus pointed to his head as well. "Okaaay..." Jack said sweat dropping. "This tick wasn't alive." The Professor started as Ron pulled a "Don't play me prof!" before he continued. "The CD had a blue print for a cybernetic tick that would be identical to the real thing." He explained.

"So you made a Cybernetic tick?" Kim asked as the professor nodded. "Interesting..." Jack said rubbing his chin. "One question. Why?" Ron asked as the professor shrugged. "I have a lot of time on my hands." He said as Kim pondered. "Who would want a robot Tick?" Kim asked. "Something tells me I have a feeling I know who but we need to get back to school SOMEONE has Detention tomorrow." Jack said with a smirk as Kim groaned. "Ugh Don't remind me..." Kim groaned.

The Following day at school the Communicator went off as Kim picked up. "Go Wade I don't got much time." She said as Wade grinned. "Oh Cheerleading practice." He said as Kim squinted. "Not exactly." She said before Jack chimed in. "Our little Miss Cheerleader got Detention." He explained as Kim growled before Wade spoke. "But Cheerleaders don't get detention." Wade said as Kim sighed.

"Can we just get back to the case?!" She growled as Wade nodded bringing up the picture of Shego in a prison line-up. "Jack was right her names Shego shes wanted in Eleven Countries." Wade explained as Ron looked at her. "Make that Twelve." He said with a flirty growl in which Rufus did the same. "So not your Type Ew." Kim stated as Jack chuckled. "Jealous Much Kim?" Jack asked as Kim scoffed. "As If I am just looking out for my best friends well being we have been friends since Pre-K." Kim said as Jack rolled his eyes. 'Keep telling yourself that Kim' Jack said to himself with a smirk.

"Possible!" The Voice Of called as he came storming over. "It's 1500 hours Detention now!" He snapped. "She has to do 1500 hours?! Let the time fit the crime Mr. B!" Ron stated. "You want a piece of this Stoppable?!" Mr. Barkin asked as Ron hid behind a locker. "Uh no Sir." Ron said as Kim and Mr. Barkin took off towards Detention. "So Ron any ideas how we are going to break her out?" Jack asked as Ron smirked. "Leave that to me and Rufus J man." Ron said with a grin.

"Quiet People This Is Detention Not a pep-Rally!" Barkin snapped as outside Jack gave Ron the thumbs up as Ron let Rufus go to work as he began dancing. "Vermin...bald and very creepy..." Barkin said as one of the detention dueds shuddered.

Rufus began flipping over to Big Mike who let out a scream as Barkin began trying to smack Rufus over the head with a stick. "COME ON FREAK! LETS DANCE!" Barkin shouted still trying to smack Rufus. "Hey KP!" Ron called as he waved as Kim nodded.

"What could it be .." Kim said putting her best acting voice. "Probably busted out of the science lab genetic mutation. When will it stop WHEN?!" He yelled in agony as Kim got up on her desk. "Maybe we should get out of here?" She suggested. "Agreed evacuate Mutant invested location." He said as Kim cheered in a yes. "**GO! GO! GO!**" Barkin shouted like a drill Sargent getting the students out of their.

At Benuo Nacho Kim sighed. "Thank you Ron Much Needed Bail out." Kim said with a sigh. "Something tells me Barkin is going to catch on eventually though" Jack said as Kim scoffed. "So not the Drama Jack." Kim said with a chuckle.

"Still you don't what its like in there its like the meeting of the lifetimes losers club" Kim groaned as Ron grinned. "Yeah..." He said before a frown. "Hey wait I was in Detention." He said before Kim's Communicator went off.

"Sooo Wade any info on our Thief?" Kim asked as Wade nodded. "Yeah Apparently since Jack dealt with them they have moved to a Private Island in the Coribian apparently it's supposed to be haunted." Wade explained as Jack scoffed. "Haunted Island? Typical Villain Hiding place." Jack said as Kim nodded in agreement. "Alright send us the directions Wade we will get right on it." Kim explained.

"Sure thing Oh by the way check your backpack." Wade explained as Ron lit up. "New toys Groovy!" Ron shouted digging into the backpack. "Hey It's my Backpack!" Kim countered. "I need to familiarize myself with the Equipment like this High-tech..Lipstick?" Ron asked as Wade chuckled.

"Actually that's not Ordinary Lipstick." He said as Ron grinned. "Oh is it fruit flavored WHOA!" Ron called out as it blasted him in the face with pink liquid. "Elastic constricting lipstick" Wade corrected as Ron tried to get it off only for it to get stuck on his finger.

Finally Kim noticed and smiled before speaking. "My compact I've been looking for this!" She squealed as Ron freaked. "What's that do?!" He asked as Kim sweat dropped. "It's a mirror that allows me to check my face." Kim said as Jack shook his head chuckling. "You need to cool down Ron. Alright lets Jet Kim." Jack Stated as the three nodded taking off out of Benuo Nacho.

At Drakken's lair suddenly the alarm went off as Shego looked on the screen. "**INTRUDER ALERT!**" She shouted while Drakken was working on the Tick. "**CAN'T HEAR YOU INTRUDER ALERT TO LOUD!**" He shouted as Shego looked back seeing one of the figures and growled. "It's that Jack kid again great..." Shego growled. Suddenly as Jack Kim and Ron were swimming to their destination suddenly the began being suck in despite their best efforts to get away.

Soon the trio were tied up above a tank as Dr. Drakken came down the steps. "Hey Doc She Devil it's been a while." Jack said with a smirk. "You stopped us over the Summer you little punk and I see you brought with you Teen Hero Kim Possible." Drakken said as Shego grinned. "And Her "Chum" She said as Ron gulped. "Did She have to say Chum?" he asked as they looked down seeing they would be dropped into a tank of sharks any time now.

"I'm sure you've heard of my work from your friend here." said as Kim shook her head. "Nope sorry." She said as Drakken's mouth dropped looking at Jack. "You didn't brag about me?" He asked as Jack shrugged the best he could. "Wasn't much to brag about I stopped you pretty easily." Jack stated with a smirk.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you Dr..uh what was it again?" Kim asked. "Dr..Dr...Dr Duh something" Ron chimed in. "Dr. Drakken." Jack said as Drakken growled a little bit.

"Enough Chit Chat! My Pets are famished" Drakken said as he pulled down a remote. "Why don't you stay-" He started as Kim yawned. "For Lunch?" She asked. "Well I was going to say for Dinner but Lunch works to." Drakken said before pressing the button as it dropped Team Possible into the tank as Drakken and Shego left away laughing.

"Why not Otters?! I wouldn't mind getting dropped into a tank of Otters their fun!" Ron said as Jack rolled his eyes. "That's WHY he used Sharks Ron." Jack stated as Kim dived underneath the water to handle this shark problem

After Kim took care of the sharks Drakken left for them as Team Possible made their way into the lab. "I'll wager that you are wondering how a Cybernetic tick will work in my evil scheme aren't you Shego?" Drakken asked while Shego was messing with her Nails. "I'm sorry what?" She asked as Drakken growled.

"When I attach this Nano Chip explosive to the Cybernetic Tick." Drakken Began as Jack Kim and Ron crawled over as Kim got the C.D. "The world will be at my mercy they will bend at my Mercy or." Drakken said as Shego blinked. "Or?" She asked. "**KABOOM!**" He said with a laugh. "See you can get a plan going if you put your mind to it." Shego said patting his head as Drakken grumbled.

"Ok we are definitely placing this guy under the Mad Scientist category." Kim stated as Ron spoke. "Mad Angry or Mad Crazy?" Ron asked as Jack spoke. "From what I know from of Drakken Both." Jack stated.

"Bingo!" Shego shouted jumping behind them. "Oh for pity sakes why do I even bother with the Sharks?" Drakken asked as Jack jumped up as him and Shego began hitting blow for blow. "Any time Kim!" Jack shouted. "Remote Control Lasers I'll handle this." Ron said and stood still tough for a few moments. "I got nothing. Kim?" Ron asked.

Soon the Lasers began firing as Kim blocked each with her Mirror as they went all over the place before setting off a chain reaction. "Chain Reaction!" Shego yelled as Team Possible looked at each other and nodded before racing and dived off the Lair into the water after the Huge explosion Kim spoke. "So how was that for a first mission?" She asked referring to Jack. "Well Blood is pumping like crazy and I'm still Alive..I think I'm going to enjoy this team." Jack said as the three friends laughed.

The following Day Jack yawned stretching after class as he was walking by the Gym hearing one Bonnie Rockwaller saying something about cheerleaders not getting Detention as Jack came into the Gym. "Oh Really Rockwaller? Than how come you flinch every time the word is mentioned?" Jack asked as Bonnie blushed. "I-I-I Do not Evans! Ugh whatever we will see you after Detention Possible." Bonnie said covering her tracks as Jack simply smirked putting his hands in his pockets and whistling out of the Gym.

However, later Jack got the 4-1-1 from Wade and raced out the door as Jack pulled out his skateboard from his backpack and placed it on the ground before putting his helmet on. "You got your scooter Ron I got my Skateboard so is what Wade said true?" Jack asked as Kim jumped on the scooter and put on her helmet. "Yeah Apparently Drakken can track that chip on her nose." Ron said. "For once let Wade be wrong!" Kim prayed before a shadow figure showed above them. "I want My Nano Tick!" Drakken whined. "Wade's never wrong. Let's go!" Kim shouted as Ron nodded as his scooter warmed up and took off as Jack took off after him after giving Dr. D the tongue before speeding off after Ron.

"**POSSIBLE! EVANS! STOPPABLE! GET BACK HERE!**" Barkin yelled as The Detention dueds shouted "BUSTED!" as Jack sighed. "Mom so gonna kill me for this..." Jack muttered.

As they speed off Drakken prepared some ray thing from his ship. "Oh no.." Jack said as he pulled out his communicator and aimed it at Drakken. "Wade Status!" Jack shouted. "Gravitonic Plazma Canon?! guys stay out of its beams way!" Wade said as Jack nodded. "Don't have to tell us twice lets get to Benuo nacho for hiding on the double guys!" Jack said as Ron nodded. "Right lets go KP!" Ron said revving up his scooter as it took off a little faster.

As they looked back Drakken and Shego had Barkin and the car he was pressuring them in their beam. "Oh crap! Ron keep going I got this I can get to them faster!" Jack said as Ron nodded in agreement. "On it thanks J-Man!" Ron said as Jack turned around and speed off before jumping in the air as his Skateboard crashed into a fire hydrant as Jack sighed holding onto the car. "Well there goes my Allowance this week.." Jack muttered before flipping onto the car.

Jack looked around he needed away to stop it before spotting a plate on the back of the car. "Perfect.." He said as he ripped it off before jumping off the car and flung it towards the beam as it hit it knocking it though a loop as it dropped the car before Jack raced off towards Benuo Nacho as Kim and Ron were beckoning him once he slid into Benuo Nacho they panted in exhaustion. "Ok...that was a close one.." Jack panted.

"Chimirito?" Ron asked as Kim shook her head. "No thanks Im trying to focus on the thing on my face that's gonna blow me up!" Kim snapped. Suddenly a beam connected to Benuo Nacho removing its top as everyone started freaking out as Team Possible looked up to see Shego in control now. "Ugh we just can not catch a break today can we?!" Jack snarled. "Welcome to Team Possible Jack." Was all Kim could say before Shego jumped down on the ground.

"Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" Shego said with a grin. "Well guess what I don't want it." Kim stated as Shego blinked. "Its on you like seriously?" Shego asked. "Uh hello it's not a nose ring unless your blind She-Devil." Jack snarled. "Please and thank you Jack." Kim said as Jack still did not understand that phrase.

"Take her whole Nose off If you have to!" Drakken said as Shego reved up her Plasma fists. As Kim and Shego began to do battle Kim was having a hard time fighting mainly do to focusing on the thing on her nose. "Kim!" Jack called as Kim looked over. "You handle getting the bug off of you I'll deal with She-bitch." Jack said as Kim nodded as Shego turned towards Jack and growled. "Those are going to be your last words Teen boy." Shego growled. "Lets Dance She-bitch." Jack said with a smirk.

As Jack and Shego began doing battle hitting blow for blow Shego blasting him away with her Plasma before seeing Kim about to have Diablo Sauce dripping from a package Ron was about to place on Kim's nose and began racing forward. "Oh no you don't!" Jack shouted spinning her around seeing the Dention boys coming in. "Hey Big Mike Catch!" Jack shouted as Big Mike nodded as Shego came flying before Big Mike smacked Shego and grinned. "No one messes with our boys!" He said with a grin..

Ron smiled before taking a Straw and sucked in the tick before Kim grabbed it and shot it into the sky before it landed in Drakken's ship. "Uh-oh..." Drakken said before a loud KABOOM! sending Drakken flying into the Taco logo of Benuo Nacho hanging on the edge Drakken spoke. "**YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT TEAM POSSIBLE BUT YOUUUR NOTTT!**" Drakken shouted as Kim Ron and Jack high fived each other. "Score one up for Team Possible a BOOYEAH!" Ron said with a grin.

Despite all this the group had to suffer though Detention but in the end it was all worth it. Good had Triumphed this round.


	4. Sink Or Swim

"Alright that's enough for today Evans your good for the Road game this week!" The co football coach called as Jack smiled as he wiped his forehead as he clapped hands with his team mates. Once he got all changed up and cooled off he walked out of the Gym looking around as he looked his watch. "Huh I wonder where Kim and Ron are they should be back from the bus trip by now.." Jack pondered before suddenly he heard his Communicator go off as he blinked before taking it out seeing Wade's face on the Communicator.

"What's the Sitch Wade?" Jack asked. He was getting used to saying that he had to admit it was a rather cool saying. He would have to ask what caused Kim to come up with the Saying.

"Kim's Kimmunicator signal dropped out of nowhere which means I can't contact her if I wanted to," Wade said, getting right down to business. Kim couldn't be contacted.

"What?" Jack asked in concern and looked around before racing to his locker thanks to Wades help they each had a computer built in for being on team Possible once he opened up and Saw Wade's face on it he spoke. "Wait how did you lose contact weren't they going to some cheer competition?" Jack asked in concern.

"Yeah and then her connection vanished," Wade answered, "But I do remember the nearest landmark where Kim was," he said while typing up some keys on his computer right now in search of Kim.

Jack pondered this before nodding. "Alright Wade send me the location and Directions and I'll go fine them might be last time we hear each other once I get their though so send me everything you have." Jack explained. This was really not good but he needed to help his team.

"Lets see. Camp Wannaweep," Wade said after finding the name of the landmark, "and the directions are...here. Sending them to you now," the tech-savvy youth said before typing a couple of keys that sent the information to Jack.

Jack raced out the door before hopping on his Skateboard that he had to buy the repairs with his allowance with the upgrades Wade sent and took off. "Hold on Kim Ron I'm on my way." Jack stated with a growl. Two hours two freakin hours is how long it took for him to get their as he looked up suddenly it got dark and this was not looking good. "Camp Wannaweep?" Jack asked as he arrived on the scene racing into the camp. "KIM!" Jack shouted once he arrived on the scene looking around.

"Sweet mother of all that's holy what the hell happened here?" Jack asked before Mr. Barkin spoke. "Language Evans!" He shouted. " now is Really not the time what happened here Kim?" Jack asked in shock.

However, Kim had no time to explain as Jack sensed something and back flipped just in the nick of time as he turned to see some green fish thing as he sweat dropped looking at the green slime. "Something tells me I don't wanna touch that..." Jack stated with a sweat drop looking at the creature before Kim spoke.

"Careful Jack contact with that Muck will slowly Mutate you." Kim stated as spoke. "THIS IS SICK AND WRONG I'M ALREADY GROWING GILLS!" screamed as Jack looked at the creature getting in fighting stance and spoke.

"Alright freak who are you and Wheres Ron?" Jack asked as Kim spoke. "Hes looking for a way out of here and I don't blame him with this freak." Kim stated as Jack growled. "Alright that answers one question now for the other. Who In The Blue Hell are you?!" Jack asked before the creature began to speak.

"I am a man who used to go by the name Gil but now I go by GILL!" He shouted as Jack sweat dropped. "Theres not much difference man you just added an extra L." He said as Gill smirked. "at least yo caught on Jack Evans." He said as Jack blinked. "How do you know me?" He asked before suddenly a Motor boat came racing by. "HEY J-MAN! LETS GO!" Ron shouted as Gill turned around as Jack jumped over Gill and jumped into the Motor boat. "We will back soon Kim we gotta figure out how to stop this freak!" Jack called as Rufus started up The engine before the two took off in the boat as Gill dived into the lake after them.

"Geez Ron what the hell did you do to get this...thing so ticked at you?" Jack asked as Ron spoke. "His name was Gil he was a bully to me back at Camp Wannaweep in the Summer. I knew something was up with The Water so I never went swimming but Gil practically lived in it." Ron explained as Jack eyes widened before speaking.

"Ron you can't blame yourself for this." Jack explained as Ron shook his head and spoke. "How Can't I Jack? I'm the one who offered to switch places with him for Swimming." He explained as Jack shook his head and spoke. "No don't blame yourself Ron. If anything its his fault for not taking your warning but for now lets stop this freak." Jack said as Ron nodded with a small grin.

Slowly however, the Boat started to stop before it came to a complete halt. "Rufus! Didn't you check to make sure we had enough gas?!" Ron asked as Rufus gave a "Uh-Oh sorry" Sound as Jack heard bubbling coming from the water as Jack gulped. "Ok this is NOT good..and where the hells the Sun it's." He said looking at his watch. "Its 3pm!" He shouted and looked to see it was still dark out. "I told Kim this place was Evil!" Ron yelled out.

"Hey Ronnie!" Gill called as Jack and Ron turned around growling as Gill spoke. "Free swim." He said with a smirk as Ron smirked. "Your on." He said he dived into the water before coming up. "Whoa that water is WAYYY To funky." Ron said as Gill came up from the water. "You Can't win Ronnie this is my element." Gill said before tacking Ron under water as Jack was looking around trying to find Ron and Gill. Suddenly Jack smirked as he saw a rope catch onto Gill's foot. "And Art's and Crafts is mine!" Ron said with a grin pulling up the rope. "RUFUS JACK NOW!" Ron called as Jack and Rufus looked at each other and nodded before smacking the boat Moater as it took off dragging Gill along for a ride.

"Whats going on you were out of Gas!" Gill asked as Rufus surfed on the roped before smacking him on the head yelling SIKE as he hopped onto Rufus. "Yeah look the word up sometime." Jack said with a smirk before soon enough the boat was coming up to crashing into a cabin as Jack backflipped in time for it to crash as Ron and Rufus came over as Gill was panting. "Free Swim's over Gill" Ron said with a smirk as Gill growled.

Finally the sun came up as everyone had been removed of the Muck as Jack came over with Kim after talking with the officer in time to see Ron get pecked on the cheek by the blonde cheerleader Tara as Kim and Ron chuckled. Another day for Team Possible.


	5. Crush

"Rufus! Here Boy!" Ron called out as Kim and Jack were walking down the hall it was Spirit Week this week and the dance would be friday. "Ron?" Kim asked in confusion. "What are you doing?" Jack asked as Ron came out of his locker. "Shhh Rufus has gone missing." Ron explained as Jack and Kim shook their head. "Maybe hes hibernating?" Kim asked as Ron shook his head disagreeing. "Not likely KP,J-Man. It's Spirit Week the little guy would be crushed if he missed it." Ron explained as his stuff came crashing down out of his locker before crawling out of him. "RUFUS!" Ron shouted as Kim and Jack chuckled before Kim spoke.

"A Naked Mole Rat. Ron ever think about getting a normal pet?" Kim asked as Ron looked at her. "Like what?" he asked as Kim shrugged. "Something not Naked." Kim explained. "NEVER BE NORMAL! That's the Ron Stoppable Motto!" He explained unknown to him though Kim and Jack had went in Trance mode as Ron blinked waving a hand in front of their face. "Jack? J-Man? Kim? KP? Kim Possible Evans?" Ron asked before looking to see where they were looking at and gave a groan. "Oh god. Josh Manky and Hope Sereno" Ron said with a groan looking over at the two setting up posters for the up coming dance. "Sereno! Manky!" Rufus said with a gag.

"Yo J-Man! Kim amp down someone might think your crushing on Mankey and Sereno" Ron said talking to his two friends as Rufus gaged their names as Ron put him in his pocket as he looked up and saw they were gone looking over to see them at their "Crushes" and sighed. "Or don't amp down." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Hmmm what's your thoughts on the dance." Hope asked as Jack unfortunately began stuttering. "Well um I mean its cool that and well you know." Jack stuttered Hope looked at him and smiled. "Hey your Jack Evans right? The one always helping Kim with Ron? you three saved some ambassador?" Hope asked as Jack chuckled. "Yeah like it was nothing I mean it was fun and all but." Jack stated as Hope chuckled. "That was cool. See you around." Hope said waving bye. Kim however, was having no better luck with Josh as he had asked her what she thought of the poster.

"Oh It's um well yeah Totally and uh" Kim stuttered as Josh turned around. "Hey Your Kim Possible you were on the news with Jack you two saved some Ambassador right?" Josh asked. "Yeah it was no big I mean totally no problem and." Kim said as Josh chuckled. "See you around." Josh called taking off as Kim waved by as her and Jack groaned walking over to Ron.

"Ugh! I don't know about you Kim But I've never felt like more of an idiot! I couldn't even form one sentence with Hope how the hell am I going to ask her to Friday's dance?!" Jack asked as Kim groaned in frustration. "I know! I'm feeling the same with Josh ugh why does Spirit week have to be so stressful!" Kim shouted in frustration.

"So who you gonna ask Ron?" Jack asked finally breaking the silence. "Who am I not gonna ask?! Who doesn't want a piece of the Ron Factor!" Ron shouted as Ron chuckled with a sweat drop before the Communicator went off.

"What Up Wade?" Kim asked right as their gadget designer and tech man showed up on the communicator. "Meet me at your locker" He stated as they showed up to Kim's locker as she opened it up as a paper began spitting out as he spoke. "You will not believe how many hits we are getting on this site. It was bad when it was just you but ever since Jack joined Team Possible things have been getting really REALLY big." Wade explained as Ron looked over the paper.

"Ms. Orneal needs someone to feed her cats for a week." Ron explained as Kim gave this ugh sound before speaking. "Seven Days Eight Cats forget it." Kim said as Ron chimed in. "1 litter box." He explained as Jack felt like he was going to lose his lunch. "How can you have eight cats and only one litter box...on second thought I don't wanna know." Jack stated.

"I know your website says you can do anything KP but you have to draw the line somewhere." Ron explained as he looked over it some more and eyes lit up. "Tokyo! I love the french!" Ron exclaimed before Wade spoke. "That ones an emergency I'll stream the security cam!" Wade said suddenly they had a camera before a familiar blue face came swinging by and punched the security cam. "WHOA! Rewind and Freeze Wade!" Kim shouted as Jack grinned. "Beat me to it Kim." Jack laughed.

Once the Camera did so Jack frowned. " ...Again?" Jack asked. "Looks like It Jack." Kim stated before Ron Chimed in. "OUR ARCH ENEMY! Well your guys arch enemy you know I don't even think he remembers my name." Ron said as Kim closed the door.

"Come on Ron Let's jet!" Kim said as Ron gave a fist pump in front of him. "Oh yeah! Going to Tokyo on a school night!...how are we going to get there." Ron asked as Jack chuckled before Kim spoke. "I'll phone a friend.." Kim said with a smile as the group nodded before heading out. Soon enough they hopped on a plane and headed towards Tokyo.

"Whoo hoo sweet ride." Ron said as him and Rufus were longing on the chair with drinks and sunglasses on. "Thanks for the lift Britina." Kim said as Brit took down the Magazine and began to speak. "Kim, Duh. It's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show. By the way whos your new friend?" She asked as Kim spoke.

"Jack Evans Crime Fighter from Bellwood." She explained. "Wait Jack from Bellwood? Dued I've heard about you you made quite a name for yourself in Bellwood what made you Join Team Possible?" She asked as Jack smirked before Kim spoke. "I kinda kept getting in his way during his missions I kinda owed him." She explained as She gave an Ah noise from her mouth.

"But yeah the Backstage fire was no big." Kim said with a grin as Britina spoke. "For you maybe. It must be so Awesome for you and Jack not being afraid of anything." She said as Jack chuckled nervously. "Ehehe Me and Kim? Fearless? I think not nope." He explained as Ron lowered the sun glasses and spoke.

"Oh come on! I've seen KP wrestle a shark with her bare hands. and J-Man you helped me out in the water at Camp Wanna weep recently AND jumped out of a plane to stop a villain you had no history with before going to get that Serum." Ron stated "Yeah what could you two be scared of?" Britina asked as the two heroes blushed.

"His names Josh Mankey." Kim stated as Jack followed up with a shy smile. "Hope Sereno on my end." He explained. "Ohhhh Crush Story." Britina stated with a grin as Kim spoke. "Me and Jack feel so ridiculous around them it's not even funny." Kim explained. "You aint Kidding Kim geez I've never felt like a bigger idiot." Jack said with a sigh. "Just go for it you two whats the worse thing that could happen?" She asked as the plane was closing in on Tokyo.

Once they arrived in Tokyo and after a failed attempt at ask Nakasumi San's translator out Kim spoke up. "So what's the sitch?" She asked as the translator spoke. "They have taken over our entire factor the workers are trapped inside. " She explained as Jack crossed his arms. "How many we talking about." Jack asked as the translator spoke again. "2." She said as Ron spoke. "2 hundred?" he asked. "no just 2 this is the most automated factory in the world." She explained as Team possible at each other and took off.

Kim and Jack activated their hooks and shot them up on the building before crawling up. "Hey J-Man! KP! Wait up!" Ron shouted before shooting up the building Unfortunately it took his pants as he cover them. "Ron stop Playing around!" Kim shouted as Ron laughed. "Sorry." He said launching again only for it to rip his shirt off. "Very funny Ron hurry up bro." Jack stated in annoyance. "Ok 3rd times the chard." Ron stated before shooting himself up to the top of the building putting his Shirt and pants on quickly.

"Whats Drakken doing in a Video game factory?" Kim asked as Jack shook his head shrugging. "Beats the hell out of me Kim." Jack said before Ron spoke. "Duh. Do you have any idea what this factory makes?" Ron asked. "Uh Video Games?" Kim asked before Ron shook his head and continued.

"The Z-Board only the fastest graphic system ever." Ron explained as Jack scoffed. "So Video games." Jack said as Kim pulled out a laser. "Its not even coming out till Christmas back home its the must have gift of the holiday season." Ron said before realization hit him. "Drakken's gonna steal Christmas!" Ron shouted as Jack pulled an Anime fall on the floor avoiding the glass luckily.

"Ron...I think me and Jack know our arch foe. Drakken wants to take over the world." Kim stated as Jack got up dusting himself off. "Steal Christmas." Ron argued. "Take over the world." Jack said. "Steal Christmas." Ron argued as they went down the ladder before Jack got an evil Idea and smirked. "Steal Christmas" He argued. "Take over the-" Ron started before stopping himself. "Oh you sneaky sumofabitch.." Ron growled as Jack grinned as they made their way into hiding.

Soon when they were in hiding Kim pulled out her compactor. "Kim Drakken's in the house is this really the time to fix your make up?!" Ron asked as Kim gave a shh sound. "I can see the hostages." She said before gasping. "Kim you alright?!" Jack asked as Kim spoke. "Thought I saw a zit. False alarm." She said if they were pulling the stealth stuff Jack would of face planted twice in one mission.

With Drakken as Ron was preparing to distract him and the machine doing their cartoon graphic spoke. "Cartoon's make my eyes itch can't you turn that off!" Drakken spoke as they shook their head before Drakken went over and kicked one of his henchmen in the butt. "Put some Greezy Elbow into it!" He shouted before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Dr.D" She said it was Shego as Drakken nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Shego! Never sneak up on me like that!" Drakken said as Shego sighed shaking her head. "I wasn't sneaking." She stated as Drakken humphed. "Ninja's make more noise than you Shego Quit it!" Drakken snarled before they heard a voice. "WHATS UPPPPP! NAKED MOLE RAT T.V IS ON THE AIR!" It shouted. "That voice..." Drakken asked as Shego spoke. "It's Kim Possible's Dopey side kick. If hes here that must also mean that guy who gave us the James Bond Impersonation Jack Evans must be here to." Shego growled. "I can never remember that boys name.." Drakken growled.

While Ron was making his Brodcast Jack was looking around they needed something to study what Drakken was planning as Kim set the Hostages free. Suddenly a fork lift came flying towards the area and pinned Ron against a wall. "Your Canceled!" Drakken said with a small smirk. "Ron!" Kim called out. "You Ok R-man!" Jack asked as Shego turned. "KIM POSSIBLE! JACK EVANS!" Shego snarled. "Them I remember..." Drakken snarled.

"So Kim Possible, Jack Evans aka James Bond!" Drakken asked as Jack smirked. "he can't let that go can he?" Jack asked as Kim chuckled. "apparently not you will have to fill me in some time." Kim said as Drakken continued. "You come to thwart my plan!" Drakken stated. "Don't stop to tell them the plan..." Shego groaned as after a few twitches Darkken spoke. "I'll handle this Shego." Drakken said as Shego smirked before speaking. "Yeah all I know is every time you stop to blab about your big plan. They win." Shego explained.

"Oh...Right." Drakken said before smirking a pressing a button on a remote. Suddenly three drill like claws came flying out as Kim and Jack jumped off and behind something. "Man why does Drakken have to have a smart side kick aren't villains supposed to be dumb?" Jack asked. "Wish it were that easy Jack." Kim muttered. Soon Drakken and his goons began hooking up hooks to the Factory they were using and the helicopter began flying up as Drakken and Shego got on as it ripped it out of the ground as Drakken laughed like a mad man as he flew away.

"Quick! Lets go after him were's our helicopter." Ron asked as Jack and Kim held their heads and sighed. "We don't have one.." Kim said as Ron sighed. "awww to bad.." Ron stated.

The group got back to Middleton around 5ish as Kim sighed after inviting Ron and Jack over for dinner as she sighed walking into her home as she flung her backpack on the couch. "Mom Dad? Is it ok for Jack and Ron to come over for Dinner tonight? We had a rough Mission." Kim called out.

"Sure thing Kimmy-cub,," Mr. Possible said with a little smile on his face. I'll just make a bigger dinner then, no big," Mrs. Possible smiled as well with a little giggle, happily using her teenage daughter's slang in confidence

"Thanks Dad!" Kim stated as she came into the kitchen and kissed her dad on the cheek. Soon enough a few hours passed as the door bell rang. "I got it!" "No I got it!" The twins argued as Kim sighed in announce as she walked over and opened the door. "your both wrong I got it." Kim said as She opened the door. "Hey Ron, Hey Jack come on in." Kim said with a smile as she lead the two into the Kitchen. "Hey Mom,Dad This is Jack He moved next door to us during summer but we never got a full introduction outside me and the tweebs." Kim stated.

"Hello Jack," Mrs. Possible greeted the young man, Jim and Tim are in their rooms. Working on building a UFO I think," Mrs. Possible said as plainly as could be, as if her young sons were playing a card game together, "do you want to see them?"

"Uh no thanks Mrs. Possible I kinda met them when they were hiding from Kim from behind my legs." Jack said with a chuckle. "But yeah me and my parents move from Bellwood I was much like your daughter here though she kept getting to the missions before me." Jack said as Kim threw her hands up. "How was I supposed to know there were other crime fighters out there!" Kim shouted in protest.

"You're a crimefighter too?" Mr. Possible asked, lowering his newspaper so Jack could see his face. "How did you and Kim meet?" Mrs. Possible asked, honestly curious about her him and Kim met.

"Well we Just moved in and I heard an explosion causing Jim and Tim to be running from Kim and she came storming out and thats how we met but than I saw her talking with Wade found out she was the one who had been causing me trouble and after a little talk I joined Team Possible and as they say the rest is history." Jack explained.

"That's great, my Kimmy-cub can always have more crimefighting friends," Mr. Possible smiled. While he had the utmost trust in his daughter to complete every mission and come back in one piece he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate that she had more allies in battle.

As Dinner was being eaten Dr.P was looking over the paper he spoke. "I do not believe it. That Fellow stole a factor. It seems two employes were rescued by Team Possible. Hey way to go kids." Dr.P said with a grin as Kim sighed.

"Yeah until we let Drakken get away we have to figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world. And than theres the Josh sitch with me and the Hope sitch with Jack." Kim groaned as Dr.P blinked. "Josh? Hope? Another Super Villain/Side kick duo bent on world conquest?" Mr. P asked.

"Oh no way. Hope is this cheerleader I'm hoping to take to the dance." Jack explained. "And Josh is this Major Hottie that I hoping to take to the dance." Kim explained as Mr.P coughed a little as Ms. P over heard and sighed shaking her head. "Um honey Living Room Real quick?" Ms. P asked as Mr.P nodded heading in with her as Jack Ron and Kim all looked at each other with a shrug.

"Dear do you think Kimmy-Cub will ever open her eyes? I mean for pity sake the perfect guy for her has been their since Pre-K!" Jame Possible said silently throwing his arms up in the air.

"I know Dear. I know but we can't intrude. We have to let her figure this out on her own. I give them till Junior Prom. Kimmie is still a freshman after all." Ann stated.

"With the way this is going I don't even know if she will open her eyes before her senior year is done!" James states as Anna grinned.

"Wanna make a bet on it?" She asked as James smirked. "Dear you know I never back down from a bet fine 50 bucks says Kimmie won't open her eyes till end of Senior Year." James said as Ann grinned.

"And 50 bucks says it will happen at Junior Prom." Ann said as they both shouted deal before re entering the kitchen.

The following day Team Possible walked into class as Ron was walking his own way before suddenly her crashed into someone. Ron looked up to see A man with a trimmed beard, a full head of jet black hair, with a touch of grey at the temples. he had a somewhat of a slender build on him. He wore a white shirt with a clip-on tie, slacks, along with polished black shoes, and he also wore a big Harley Davidson motorcycle buckle. He was wearing wire rimmed glasses on his face. And he had chocolate brown eyes and gentle but stern and fair-minded look. "Are you okay, young man?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ron said slowly getting up and dusted himself off. "Hey wait a moment are you a new teacher here? I don't think I've seen you around here before." Ron asked as he nodded. "Yes Yes I am. The Names John, John Lazurus." He said extending his hand out. "Ron Stoppable." Ron said with a shake of the hand.

"Nice to meet you Ron I guess I will be seeing the three of you Biology kids." John said before taking off towards his class room. The remaining of the day seemed to go aok well despite the fact everytime Kim and Jack tried to ask their crushes it didn't go so well. Soon however, they got a hit on the Nakasumi toy factor as they made their way into the snowy mountain Region. However, at school John was getting suspicious as he looked around and Kim Ron and Jack were no where to be found. "Odd..." He said to himself.

Soon Kim and Jack were on hill to where they saw an area of Drakken's newest lair while Ron was struggling with the snowboard. "Talk to us Wade got anything?" Kim asked as Wade nodded before speaking. "This is un-questionably Drakken's latest lair. I've hacked into the security system but its tight I can't shut down the sensor beams. But I could juice the frequency so you two could see them." Wade stated as Kim smiled. "Please and Thank you." She said with a smile.

However, suddenly Ron came rolling down due to his struggling with the snow board Kim caught him luckily as they snowboarded down. "Oh great.." Jack muttered as he jumped down snowboarding after them. Soon they were able to snowboard their way though and avoid touching the beams. Unfroantly Rufus hit one and they were suddenly in Drakken's lair. "I have never been capture that face. This is almost as embarrassing as Cheerleading Practice today. Ron!" She said glaring at him. "I'm not even going to ask.." Jack stated.

Suddenly Shego came flipping in and landed on the top beam with a smirk. "Don't mind me I just came to watch." Shego said with a grin as Kim growled before speaking.

"Jack..you help Ron deal with these goons I'll deal with Shego." Kim said as Jack nodded as Kim flipped forward a few times before landing in front of Shego as Jack growled looking around. "And me with out a weapon this is great.." Jack growled before getting in fighting stance before Kim dodged a few hits before pulling something out of her back pocket before throwing it at them. "RON! JACK! Open that and hold your breath." Kim shouted as Ron nodded. "On it KP!" Ron said as Him and Jack held their breath before Ron opened it as green stream of something came out before knocking out all the goons. Soon Jack flung it back to Kim as Kim did the same as it knocked out Shego.

"BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted as he clapped hands with Jack and than Rufus before Kim dropped from above. "Great Job boys now wheres..." Kim said as they turned around seeing Drakken as he spoke. "Ah my Teenaged foes and the Buffoon.." Drakken said as Ron growled. "Ok first off its Ron. Ron Stoppable. Secondly this Buffoon knows your secret Plan." He said before running over and picked up one of the Divices. "You wanna Steal Christmas!" He shouted causing Jack to fall on his head in disbelief.

"Not even close." Drakken said taking the Divice away from Ron. "So this is a take over the world thing as we thought." Kim stated. "Watch as what I stole becomes a state of the art killing Machine!" Drakken said as he pulled a trigger before it lifted up into a robot before another arm was attached as Drakken with it picked up a tank and destroyed it. "That would be So cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us!" Ron stated before Drakken started blasting as Kim Ron and Jack ducked for cover.

Soon they found out there was an override system as what they were trying to hide behind was lifted up and destroyed as Jack and Kim raced away as Drakken tried to blast them as they pulled a few back flips avoiding the blasts. "Why oh Why do I have to be dealing with a Cheerleader and a Wide Receiver if they had been on the debate team or something I would of Vaporized them by now!" Drakken shouted. "As If Drakken I've been at this for a while maybe not as long as Kim but close enough!" Jack said as the two heroes jumped down and headed towards Drakken.

Ron began his distraction as Kim and Jack began climbing his back as Jack got an idea and smirked. "Hey Drakken Behind you!" Jack shouted as using his Claw Drakken began trying to slice on them by opening the Overide slot as Kim placed it in as the two jumped off of Drakken's "Back".

Soon with Wade's help despite Shego's interference Team Possible was once again able to stop Dr. Drakken's plans. Once saving Ron from a crashing robot Kim Jack and Ron looked up to see and Shego hanging litarly as Drakken spoke. "**YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT TEAM POSSIBLE! BUT YOUR NOT!**" He shouted as Jack spoke. "**YEAH YEAH CRY US A RIVER!**" He shouted with a laugh.

Luckily at the end of the week Kim and Jack were able to ask their crushes to the dance though they did end up finding out why they are called "Crushes" just another day in the life of Team Possible.


	6. Downhill

Today was the day for Kim Jack and Ron they were going on a Ski trip and for once NOT with someones crazed henchmen after them. The students were all getting on the bus as Barkin was checking everyone off with another one of the new teachers John Lazurus. "Lets Keep It Moving People!" He said as Ron was coming up with his ski's as Barkin spoke. "STOPPABLE! stow that gear." He said as Ron saluted. "Aiyeah !" He said as he turned nearly hitting Jack. "Ron!" He shouted. "Sorry J-Man!" He said and nearly hitting Kim next. "Ron.." Kim muttered as He turned around again as Jack walked over to the two of them as Ron spoke.

"Sorry KP I'm just totally Siked!" He shouted as Kim smiled before speaking. "Tell me about it. It's been so long since the three of us started working together that we have going skiing without some crazed henchmen after us." Kim stated shaking her head as Jack chuckled placing his arms around his friends. "Its cool at least we get to hang out and not just fight evil for once." Jack said with a laugh as Kim chuckled in agreement before Rufus poped out of Ron's pocket in some warm outfits. "Naked Mole Rat Good to go." Ron said patting Rufus on the head before they looked over to see one sad kid.

"Awww look Ron." Kim said in sympathy as Jack sighed shaking his head before Ron spoke. "Allan Plat he deserves our Pitty J-Man,KP." Ron said sighing. "Yeah Biggest Trip of our freshmen year and his parents are the chaperones." Jack stated as they closed their eyes before speaking. "But hey better him than us." Kim said with a grin.

"Kimmie." A voice called as the group turned around seeing and Ms. Possible as Jack blinked. "Um Mr and good to see you." Jack said in confusion as Kim could tell he was confused before speaking. "Mom? What's the sitch do I leave something at home?" Kim asked in confusion as Ann Possible shook her head and spoke.

"Not at All Honey Your friend Bonnie called us." She explained as Bonnie came up and smiled waving before Ann continued. "The Plats came down with the flu at the last minute." She explained as James came over putting his board down and spoke. "So we grabbed our gear dropped the boys at Nana's and high tailed it right over." James explained as Kim's eyes widened.

"Wait you don't mean." She started as Bonnie grinned. "Meet our new Ski Trip Chaperones. Smiles." Bonnie said as Jack and Kim were put into a picture with Mr. and Mrs. Possible as Jack sighed this day just went from good to bad in a nano second.

After the picture Ron was putting his things in the bus slot as Jack and Kim were glaring at Bonnie who spoke. "You know It just occurred to me. Some people might find it humiliating to have their parents out on class outing. Especially one with a big photo spread in the year book" Bonnie explained as Jack rolled his eyes. "Gee YA THINK Bonnie?!" Jack snapped before Kim spoke. "You did this to me on purpose Bonnie." Kim growled as Bonnie sighed shaking her head and spoke.

"You are SO paranoid. I think your parents are..Cute." She said as the three looked back to see James Possible coming up to Ron with his snowboard as Ron spoke. "What you got their Dr.P?" Ron asked as James spoke. "My Home Made Snowboard. I'm Ready for Shready." He explained as Ron blinked. "Excuse me?" He asked as Kim face palmed. "Dad's trying to act cool? I'm doomed." Kim said as Jack was meanwhile making a Phone call on his phone at the end of the day Bonnie would be the one getting embarrassed not Kim if Jack had anything to say about it.

The group soon got on the bus and despite James and Ann Possibles embarrassing stuff for Kim they made it to Mount Middleton in one piece. Once they made it off and everyone was getting their stuff James Possible spoke. "Don't forget to take all of your personal Belongings." Mr. Possible said as Jack got his backpack out as he got a call on his comunicaitor and smiled at who it was.

"Hey Mom Whats The Sitch?" Jack asked as his mother shook his head. "No Sitch just making sure you and Kim made it their in one piece." She said as Jack shook his hand. "We made it no problem now listen I gotta go put my stuff away I'll call you throughout the week." Jack explained before hanging up as he made it up to Kim. "Smooth one." Kim said as Jack sighed in Realif. "I wish I could bail you out of this sitch as easily as I did mine sorry Kim." Jack stated as Kim nodded.

At the Bus after everyone was away Ron was putting his stuff on as came up and spoke. "Ready to find that Snowbeast Stoppable?" He asked as Ron blinked in confusion before speaking. "Mr.B? I don't get it you said." Ron started before Barkin covered his mouth looked around before removing his hand and spoke. "Stoppable Do you want the whole class going after the 5g's?" He asked with a smirk before Ron put two and two together. "Oh I gotcha." He said before Rufus came out. "What about Rufus?" Ron asked as Barkin rubbed his chin before speaking.

"Tell you what Stoppable. And I'll cut you in for two percent. Now how you deviate with your hairless friend that's your business." Barkin said as Ron nodded. "Deal!" He said shaking his hand as the two took off to find this snow beast thingy.

"That reminds me of the cutest Kimmy Story." The Voice started as Jack face palmed. "Oh boy here we go.." Jack muttered to himself as the two heroes went off to stop Kim from getting embarrassed to badly. "Laugh it up Rockwaller I made a call that is going to pay you back for this." Jack said with a smirk.

Meanwhile up in the mountains Ron was panting as He spoke. "Shouldn't we have..Muels or sherpa's or something when I snow Hike with Kim we always have Sherpa's" Ron explained as Mr. Barkin spoke. "You're not traveling with the pep squad today Son. Up here You have to earn your two percent." Barkin explained as they made it to the top.

"Wait a min..I hear something." He said looking around before Ron spoke. "Teeth Chattering,Knees Knocking, Blader sloshing that's me." He explained as Barkin waved his hand. "Shh..listen." He said before they heard a loud Roar. "Snow Beast!" Barkin and Ron shouted in glee taking off to find this beast before when they made it near the area they were looking for before a tree move. "Wait. It changed Direction." Ron stated as they took off where they believe the new direction was.

Suddenly as they were looking around a shadow figure jumped over them before they began sliding down the snow screaming before falling into a lot of snow bellow.

Meanwhile back with the others after Ron and ran into this weird lady Jack and Kim were able so far to keep Kim from getting to embarrassed however, Bonnie was not stopping as she was talking with Dr. Possible as she spoke. "So you Built your Snowboard ?" Bonnie asked as James nodded. As he began to try and show it Kim stopped him and pushed him to the side to talk with him as Jack growled. "I don't know what your up to Rockwaller but your not gonna get away with this trust me." Jack snarled.

"KIM! J-MAN!" The Voice Of Ron shouted as he was sliding towards them as Kim came over to Jack as Ron came to a stop as he pushed snow onto Bonnie. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Bonnie finally shouted in anger as Kim smirked. "Now whos Paranoid Bonnie it was an accident." She explained as Bonnie stormed off in anger.

Even after all this Kim was still getting embarrassed as Ron came up to them in the Loge Ron spoke. "Kim?" Ron asked as Kim sighed. "Bonnie knows about Pandaroo..hope is lost." Kim said as Jack face desked into the wood. "And I've been trying everything to stop this." Jack groaned. "It's alright Jack you've been trying." Kim stated as Ron spoke.

"That's Harsh-Can I barrow the Communicator." Ron asked as Kim sighed taking it out. "your concerns touching." Kim said handing him it as he pressed it. "Wade. What's the snow beast sitch?" Ron asked as Wade began to speak. "I got no historical sightings no local Legends nothing. " Wade said as Jack sighed. "You pulled wade in on this?" Jack asked as Ron spoke. "Only if he delivers." He explained.

"What are you talking about." Wade asked. "Not about the weekly wonder reward if that's what your thinking." Ron explained as Jack sighed. "I'm going for a walk I'll catch you guys in a few." Jack said walking out of the room.

After coming from his walk however, Jack over saw Barkin and Ron getting taken by some weird animal mutant creatures. "Are you getting this Wade?" Jack asked as Wade nodded. "Yeah we need to get Kim on the double." Wade explained as Jack nodded. "I'm on it." Jack stated taking off back towards the lodge.

"KIM!" Jack shouted back flipping a few times before landing in front of her and blinked at her look. "What happened to you?" He asked as Kim sighed. "My parents overheard my "Humiliation Nation" Comment." Kim explained as Jack flinched. "Oh boy we will have to fix things but first we need to save Barkin and Ron they were taken by some weird mutant creatures." He explained as Kim's face went white. "Right lets go." Kim stated as the two heroes got on their snowboards and took off towards where the mutants were seen.

Once they made it to another area Kim spoke to Wade in the communicaitor. "Wade try loging into the Cuddle Buddie website they list all Major Cuddlers their a good investment ok?!" Kim shouted as Jack chuckled before Wade shook his head and did so. "Good Call Kim." Wade said as Kim blinked.

"Shes a Bio Genitisist?" Kim asked as Wade spoke. "Thats not all she was kicked out of her University for un orthodocs splicing experiments. Her nickname was "DNA"Amy." Wade explained as Jack flinched. "an out of control Genitisist." Jack stated as Kim nodded. "Yeah looks like it Jack. We should of Paid attention To Ron's crazed snow beast talk." Kim stated.

"We need to hurry Wade is their a satalite that can scan the mountains for dna analogies?" She asked. "Match. Hoping to find a hidden scientific lab?" Wade asked as Kim smirked. "If it's not to much to ask." Kim said as Wade nodded. "Your on a roll locked onto one in a cavern to the north." Wade said as Kim smiled ending the talk.

"We're there lets go Jack." Kim said as Jack nodded as they took off on their snowboards to said area. Once they made it into the Cavern no problem without being caught they made it in to hear a voice. "we could of been so cute together Stevie. Well now you will find out what its like to be genetically fused with a hairless rodent." She said as Barkin blinked before looking over to see Rufus who smiled waving. "You are one twisted sister!" Barkin shouted. Before him and Rufus were put into the Machine.

Once Jack and Kim slid in and tried to do battle with the Mutants no nice though as they were quickly over powered by two of them as they watched as DNA amy put the splicer into action. Once it was done the big one opened up and Rufus came out rather Different. "RUFUS! YOUR A Mutant!" Ron exclaimed in shock. Lukily with Kim's quick thinking She was able to get Naked Mole Man and the "Snow Beast" Fighting and able to get Ron out of their but the fighting was dealing damaged to what the found out as Unstable materials.

"Acording to my readings the whole place is going to blow! Get Rufus and Mr. Barkin back to normal and get out of there!" Wade shouted as Team Possible nodded. Once they did so they got Barkin a robe and raced out of their despite trying to get DNA amy to saftey she wouldn't have any of it. "Just once Can't we have the bad guys lair NOT blow up?" Jack asked as Kim chuckled. "My thoughts exactly Jack." Kim said with a grin as they were racing out of the lab.

Once the explosion happened they were now all hanging on a tree as Ron smiled. "WE made it!" Ron shouted as Kim smiled. "Great. Now I got to find my parents to apologize." Kim explained as suddenly a huge shaking was heard. "You might not get the Chance Avalanche." Barkin called as the group jumped down and began running but the Avalanche was catching up quick. "We'll never out run it!" Barkin shouted. "Gee YA THINK MR. B!" Jack growled.

Suddenly a familiar figure on a snow board came flying by pretty much looking like a badass. "No way!" Kim stated in shock with a smile. "Dr.P?" Jack asked in shock as he came flinging by. "Get Ready! No time to stop!" James said as he picked up the four and took off to out run the Avalanche.

"Hang on this could get narly." James said as Jack and the others nodded. Suddenly The Rockets boosted up before they sped up and went over a ramp and landed on the other-side avoiding the avalanche. Suddenly they were coming up to the loge full speed. "AWESOME RIDE DR.P!" Ron shouted with excitement as they jumped over a huge ramp. "WOOHOO!" Ron and Rufus shouted as Jack high fived Ron as this was getting well badass before landing in the snow and coming to a halt outside the loge as everyone outside Bonnie of course was cheering.

"Dad Your amazing." Kim said as James Possible smiled. "Aw no big." He said as Kim gave him a hug as Jack couldn't help but smile. Soon the cops came and arrested DNAamy as the cops took off Kim spoke. "Mom I'm so sorry I" Kim started before Ann spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Honey. Your father and I were teenagers once to sometimes we forget what its like" She explained as Kim gave her a hug before Bonnie clicked a picture. "Isn't this a sweet moment." Bonnie said sarcastily before Bonnie heard a voice. "BONNIE!" She heard as she turned around. "Mom?!" She exclaimed in shock as Kim smirked. "Jack You didn't! Did you?" She asked as Jack grinned.

"Well I might of had SOMETHING to do with it but what happens next is all on little "Bon Bon" Jack said as the class let out a laugh as Bonnie covered her face in embarrassment all was good in Middleton again.


	7. Number One

The Next Day at school Jack had just finished up practice with his team and entered the Gym he was picking up Kim and Ron for a day at Benuo Nacho and came into the gym during Kim and her squads last cheer. "M-A-D D-O-G That's how we spell Vic-Tory! Go Mad Dogs! Go! Go! Mad Dogs Go! Mad Dogs! Go! Go! Mad Dogs!" He heard the cheer leaders chanting as he watched before Kim spoke. "We're number one!" She shouted as Kim flipped over the squad and landed in a split formation before getting up quickly turning towards the team.

"Ok Great Practice Team!" Kim said as Everyone left as Jack saw Bonnie walking up to Kim and sighed. "Here we go again.." Jack muttered to himself. "Kim can we chat?" Bonnie asked as Kim sighed before smiling. "Sure Bonnie I have time for anyone on the squad. What's your ish." Kim asked as Bonnie grabbed Kim by the arm and spoke. "Well its really your ish. You seem tired." Bonnie said as Kim spoke once they sat down.

"well Me Ron and Jack did just fly in from advabo this morning Rescued an ambassador no big." She explained as Bonnie nodded before speaking. "Which is Nice but you've got to ask yourself did you give the squad 110% today?" Bonnie asked as Jack squinted he knew where this was going. "120% Bonnie.." Kim stated as Jack sighed here they went again. "I think the squad deserves a captain who gives like 130% " Bonnie argued as Jack sweat dropped. Was that even physically possible?!.

"Someone Like?" Kim asked raising an eyebrow. "Me." Bonnie said as Jack face palmed he should of known with Bonnie. "Look if you want to make a play for Captain take it to the squad. If they want Bonnie instead of Kim Super for Bonnie." Kim stated. "Go ahead be Mr. Smug Smug but I will be squad Captain." Bonnie growled as Jack sweat dropped. "Hey Kim! Lets get going we said we would meet Ron at Benuo Nacho!" Jack called out as Kim growled at Bonnie before storming out of the Gym with Jack.

"I still Can't believe this!" Kim shouted as the trio was hanging out in Benuo Nacho as Ron was going over his Burrito. "Believe it KP their cutting back on the beans. J-man how was practice." Ron asked as Jack sighed. "Terrible Brick's throw was lousy today. I hope he picks it up before this weeks away game.." Jack groaned.

Ron took out Rufus who let out a stretch and yawn before Ron placed him on the table before speaking. "Rufus I want a servery of this Burrito stat!" Ron stated as Rufus nodded licking his lips before Ron spoke. "Nothing Invasive just take a look around I want a bean to cheese ratio." Ron said as Rufus gave a thumbs up before crawling into the Burrito.

"Ron." Kim said tapping her fingers before speaking. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" She asked before Ron spoke in quote. "Bonnie has the nerve to challenge me after all I've done with the squad after all I've done for her I can't believe this! close quote." Ron stated as Kim was drinking her soda and eyes widened in shock that Ron had quoted her so easily but smiled. He really was a good friend.

"Now where you listening to my Burrito problem?" Ron asked before they heard a burp from Rufus. "Hey!" He shouted as Rufus was rubbing his tummy. "Mmmm Burrito." Rufus said before collapsing on the plate as the three friends chuckled.

As the three freinds exited out of Beuno Nacho Kim spoke. "Bonnie's just wasting her time she doesn't stand a chance." Kim explained as Jack chuckled. "Amen to that Kim. Amen to that." Jack said before Ron spoke. "Be careful KP Bonnie can be tricky." He said with a squint. Suddenly two holes opened up bringing down Jack and Kim as Ron looked around. "Kim? Jack? KP? J-Man?" He asked in concern.

Suddenly the two landed in two separate tubes before it closed and sent them flying down further into where ever the hell they were. It seemed nearly burning at the bottom before it finally landed as Kim and Jack rammed against the glass before falling out as Jack groaned looking around before Kim spoke. "Ok Jack any ideas what the sitch is?" Kim asked as Jack shrugged before they saw a young women with an eye patch on as she took both their hands and spoke. "Jack Evans, Kim Possible welcome." She said as they looked at the figure as Kim blinked.

"Welcome to where?" She asked as the women spoke. "Welcome to The Global Justice Network." She explained. "GJ? No way!" Kim shouted as Jack looked around in shock. "This is GJ holy cow.." Jack muttered in shock. "Affirmative. I'm Dr. Director head of GJ." She said introducing herself. Suddenly another tube came down as Jack and Kim turned around to see another man in a GJ uniform walk up to them.

"This is Will Du our number one agent follow me" Dr. Director said before walking off as Jack and Kim looked at each other and nodded before following the DR along with Will into the area they were being lead to. "This Is Professor Sylvan Green in the 1960s he developed a top secret missile defense project-" Dr. Director started before Kim interrupted.

"The Cybernetic guidance tracking system." Kim stated as Dr. Director blinked. "Yes...how did you know?" She asked as Jack scoffed. "Anything that was in the 60's before now is EASILY found on the web or in the library." Jack said with a laugh as Dr. Director nodded with a cough before pressing the button on the switch to show an old man on a lawn mower before speaking.

"This is Green now. Place of residence Florida." Dr. Director explained as Kim spoke. "But now hes disappeared." Kim stated as Dr. Director spoke. "Was that on the Internet to?" She asked as Jack shook his head. "Nah but the fact that you went though all this trouble to get us states its more than just to give us new information." Jack stated with a grin.

"Possible, Evans what would you two say to helping Agent Du find professor green." Dr. Director asked as Kim spoke. "Does Agent Du talk?" Kim asked as Jack shrugged. "Yeah he hasn't said a word since we sat down." Jack explained before Agent Du FINALLY spoke. "Fourteen Languages 32 national Dialouges." He explained.

"Thats cool I'm taking french and Jack is taking Spanish. You know this is a furiously bad time for me. I'm dealing with this girl at school a Major all that type and really-" She started before Agent Du spoke.

"Dr. Director permission to speak freely?" Du asked as Dr. Director spoke. "Granted." She said as Kim and Jack blinked before he spoke. "This is an Insult. I am a highly trained Professional their their AMATEURS!" He shouted as Jack and Kim frowned before Kim spoke. "Okay...count me and Jack in." Kim stated as Jack nodded in agreement. "Kim Possible, Jack Evans, Agent Du good luck." Dr. Director said with a smile.

The following Day after school Jack Kim and Ron were walking out of class as Ron spoke. "Man I thought for sure Bonnie had taken you out of the picture. " Ron said as Kim scoffed before speaking. "Oh please you know that she didn't even show up for practice." Kim stated as Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Please the likelyness of Kim losing her spot without willingly giving it is the likelyness of me losing my Wide Receiver spot. Not happening." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Ms. Possible, are you two ready to assist me in MY investigation?" Agent Du asked as Jack and Kim groaned as they approached him. "Assist you? No" Kim stated as Jack picked up. "Work with you as Equals yes." Jack chimed in as Ron approached him. "Yo Ha Bro Ha" He said before Du pressed his watch and shocked Ron causing him to fall down. "RON!" Kim shouted as she raced over to him in concern as Jack shoved Mr. "Hot Shot Agent". "Yo what the hell was that far you trying to kill him?!" Jack snapped.

"Stop watch. Temporary Paralysis standard procedure for anyone who comes with in 1 meeter of my person." He explained as Jack face palmed in annoyance.

"Awww poor Rufus.." Kim said pulling Rufus out of his pocket as Du spoke into his watch. "Note Subject seems to keep hairless rodent in pant pocket." He said as Jack growled. "Your asking for a beating..." Jack muttered. "And his name is Rufus! and hes a naked mole rat mister I know everything!" Kim snapped. "Ah a Heterocephalus Glaber." He said into his watch as Kim groaned. "Latin Oi.." Kim groaned. Suddenly Ron kicked up and shook his hand. "Yo Ha Bro Ha!" He said as Du jumped back and got in fighting stance as he taunted Ron to bring it before Ron did the same cracking his neck.

"Come on you two. Let's go Jack." Kim said as Jack nodded following after Kim with a sigh this was going to be a LONG Mission.

"Hi K." Bonnie said as Jack face palmed oh great Bonnie AGAIN as Kim growled. "Missed you a Practice B." Kim stated with a growl as Bonnie smirked and spoke. "I had to start our new fundraiser." Bonnie stated as Kim blinked. "What Fun Raiser?" She asked as Bonnie nodded handing her a box of chocolates and spoke. "I know your "World Saving" keeps you busy and all but you think you could sell a box?" Bonnie asked as Kim nodded. "Chocloate? I think I can." Kim said as Bonnie grinned. "Good I plan on selling them to." She said before getting in a truck load of boxes and took off as Kim and Jack sighed before speaking. "Bitch..." Jack growled shaking his head in anger.

Soon the group got the info they needed from wade and headed towards the black market to get the info they needed. Agent Du tried but no luck as he got his ass knocked out of the room. Luckily Kim got the info she needed by selling him some candy. Jack Ron and Du were all waiting for her outside before she came out with a grin. "Duff Kiligan." She said as Jack smirked. "In your Face Professional! Way to go Kim!" Jack said as him and Kim clapped hands. "Nicely Done KP!" Ron shouted clapping hands with her as well as Du growled at being defeated by "Amateurs".

Back at Middleton after the group nearly escaped being blown up by Killigan's golf balls and figured out he was their man. Bonnie had by some miracle sold all her chocolates something was up she never worked this hard. Kim had gotten a little tweeked by Bonnie getting the new uniforms and all but they would have to worry about it later. For now they had a Duff Kiligan to find.

Soon the group found their way to Killigan's Island and it was time to bring this rouge golfer down. Once they made it in Du began to speak. "Killigan must want green to make some sort of Weapon system." He said as Jack face palmed. "Ok Tell me Du what would a golfer want WITH A FREAKIN WEAPON SYSTEM?!" Jack snarled.

Soon the group made their way down into the dungoun that was covered in grass. "See? Weapon System really?!" Jack snarled as Du sweat dropped. "Killigan Captures Professor Green than he buys a ton of hyperactive acid. which by the way Professor green had been experimenting with at his home." Kim explained as now they had to find professor green in all this well green.

Soon they found Professor green in some sort of coocoon like thing and busted him out. "Now what would Killigan want with this grass.." Jack wondered after they busted him out. "Ooo I know! I know!" A voice said as they turned around and spotted Duff Kiligan as Jack growled. "Duff Killigan." He snarled. "Duff Kiligan plans on using the grass to cover the entire world in grass and make it into a golf course." Kim stated as Duff smirked. "My own personal Golf course Lassie. " Duff said as the group soon chased him out though Agent Du was screwing up quickly.

" put down the golf clubs we don't want to hurt you." Jack explained as Killigan smirked. "You'll have to pry them out of my cold dead hands Lass." Killigan said before launching multiple golfballs towards Jack and Kim as they luckily were able to dodge them no problem.

Unfortunately it was just a distraction as Killigan was able to escape in the nick of time. Soon they made their way to Japan after finding out that it was the first place Killigan was banned from a golf course when they arrived however, the place was already being flood with grass. When Kim and Jack ran forward Killigan began fireing exploding golf balls at them luckily Jack and Kim were able to avoid them all but it was exhausting them.

Du tried to shock him but no avail. "Are you daff lad?" Killigan asked before launching a golf ball towards Kim but it completely missed her but began spinning backwards and exploded but Kim avoided it. Using her quick thinking Kim made a wish on a dandy weed in Killigan's grass. At the End Killigan was arested as Kim Ron and Jack headed back to Middleton despite one last insult from Du.

Once they made it back to the auditorium Jack smirked. "This will be good." Jack said with a small smirk. Kim than went on to vote for Bonnie as the new Captain and once everyone Did Bonnie sighed. "Glad that hard work is over." Bonnie said as Kim smirked. "But Bonnie now that your Captian the hard works just begging." Kim stated as Bonnie blinked. "Your kidding right?" Bonnie asked with a sweat drop. "Nope Suddenly I couldn't be happier for you." Kim said as Bonnie walked away as Jack and Ron came up. "Captian Bonnie." Ron said saluting.

"I have to keep working hard? This is so un fair!" Bonnie moaned walking off. "You counting on the fact she will only last a month?" Ron asked as Kim winked. "Id say two weeks." She grinned. "I'll be surprised if she lasts a week." Jack said with a laugh. Everything was good with Team Possible. "Wanna make a bet like say 5 bucks guys?" Kim asked with a smirk. "Your on." The two boys said before the friends laughed together. All was good.


	8. Mind Games

Things had been going great in Middleton for Jack since transferring over. This day Jack was leaning against the Gym wall as out of one eye was watching Kim and her squad-yeah that's right Bonnie didn't even last a week thus earning Jack a quick ten bucks 5 from each Kim and Ron. Anywho Kim was currently preparing her team for the up coming cheer regionals this Friday. However, due to one small mix up Kim and her squad crashed as Bonnie scoffed before speaking. "To bad Kim. I think we should complain to whoever came up with that Fussy Routine. Oh wait that was you." Bonnie said with a grin as Jack sighed holding his head in annoyance.

"That fussy Routine is going to win us the Regionals Bonnie. If you can remember it" Kim said with a grin as Kim clapped her hands. "Ok team from the top." She said as Ron came racing in as Jack grabbed him by the collar. "Whoa Ron Kim's Busy what's the Sitch." Jack asked as Ron held out the communicator. "Your never gonna believe who needs Team Possible's help." Ron said as Jack's eyes widened as he saw the picture. " ?!" Jack asked in shock.

"Excuse Me Kim." Jack said walking over to Kim as she was getting her pom pom's ready. "Not now Jack." Kim stated getting ready to try the routine again as Ron spoke. "Kinda Importanta!" Ron said as Kim growled. "Mucho Busy." Kim stated as Ron and Jack gave a face palm before Ron pulled out a Megaphone. "**GIVE ME A K GIVE ME A I GIVE ME A M WHATS THAT SPELL!**" Ron stated before Kim came over in anger as she put the Megaphone down. "Ron!" She snapped as Ron spoke. "EH! Sorry but thanks for playing." Ron stated as she dragged the two over to a secluded era.

"What?!" She finally snapped as Jack showed the Communicator. "You will never guess who needs Team Possibles help." Jack stated as Kim's eyes widened. "Drakken?!" Kim stated in pure shock grabbing the communicator wondering if she was seeing things. "Dr. Drakken?! Why?! What?! How?!" Kim stated not sure how to make heads or tails of this situation.

"Actually Team Possible I,m Private Cleotis Dobbs, United States Armed Forces." He explained as Ron spoke. "It's Drakken's Evil Twin!" Ron snapped as Kim and Jack sweat dropped. "Ron Drakken is already evil." Kim explained. "Yeah If he had an evil twin we would be screwed." Jack said as Ron blinked. "Ok I'm confused." Ron said with a sigh.

"This Drakken fella used some kind of big machine switched my brain with his. It wasn't natural." Cleotis explained as Jack shuddered. "Ok in the words of Ron here that is both Sick and Wrong at the same time." Jack shuddered. "You are not kidding J-Man" Ron stated as the guy on the communicator started freaking out. "I gotta go. The pretty girl that hits, she's 's-" He explained before the communicator got cut out.

"Wade!" Kim shouted as Wade nodded. "Working on it." He said as the trio after Kim got back into her normal outfit spoke as they headed down the hall way. "Like it's not bad enough the regionals are tomorrow. Now this extreme weirdness." Kim stated as Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Well at least their is another day before the road game against my old home The Bellwood Warhawks." Jack said with a grin as Ron spoke towards Kim.

"Stress not, KP. You'll handle it. That's what you do." He stated as Kim scoffed. " You make my life sound like cake." She scoffed. "Let's see, you're smart, athletic, pretty and popular. Sounds pretty cakey to me. " Ron said with a smirk as Kim groaned before speaking. "Okay, flip mode. Playing video games, watching wrestling and downing snackage. It must be brutal being you." Kim stated as Ron flew his hands up in the air and spoke.

"Try the demands of raising Rufus as a single parent. Not to  
mention the pressures of maintaining my image." Ron stated as Kim and Jack gave him a look before he spoke. "OK, so I don't exactly have an image yet, but I'm working on it. And frankly, it's exhausting." Ron stated as Jack sighed holding his temple. 'I get this strange feeling this is going to bite Kim and Ron in the ass..' Jack muttered to himself.

Once Kim opened her locker Wade's face appeared on the computer as he spoke. "Couldn't regain contact with Private Dobbs. Frequency's jammed." Wade explained as Kim spoke. " Background check?" She asked. "You gotta have something Wade." Jack stated as Wade shook his head. "Everything is classified. The only thing I could dig up was this picture." Wade stated before clicking a button and suddenly a picture of a Us army person came up with blonde hair and glasses with a smile as Jack sweat dropped.

"Uh..." Jack stated trying to come up with a comment but nothing came up. "I am with J-man here I don't get it." Ron explained as Kim nodded in agreement. "Agreed. Why would Drakken wanna be in that body?" Kim asked before closing her locker room door they would figure this out later.

In the Military base the body Drakken had stolen smirked as he made his way though before coming to the eye scanner and placed his eye near it before it scanned his eye. "Private Cleotis Dobbs. Identity confirmed." The Computer said as Drakken chuckled to himself before entering the room. Meanwhile back at Middleton Jack was holding his temple in annoyance as Kim and Ron were still arguing about their lives while they were in line for lunch.

"And on top of everything else, there's tutoring, swim team, the yearbook committee." She explained as Jack got his food before going to sit down he did NOT need to hear this right now as Ron spoke. "Otherwise known as having a social life." Ron stated as Ron got his lunch and sweat dropped. "Excuse me, I called ahead for the kosher meal." Ron stated as the cafeteria lady glared at him as he shruged before Kim's Communicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade spoke. " I finally traced the call from the guy in Drakken's body. But it's weird." He stated as Ron blinked as they sat down over by Jack. "Weirder than a guy in Drakken's body?" Kim asked as Wade blinked but smirked. "Good point. Anyway, it looks like the call came from the middle of the Grand Canyon." Wade stated as Kim nodded. "We will get on it right away. Hey Jack since the Away game is closing in you stay here we will handle this." Kim stated as Jack smiled. "Thanks Kim tell me how it goes when you get back." Jack stated as Kim nodded. "No big." She said as her and Ron took off.

School went pretty well for Jack after Kim and Ron left after turning in the homework and football practice Jack began walking home before he heard a psst. Jack looked around before he reconised Kim's hand as Jack came around into the Secluded area Kim and Ron looked normal to him but what was going on. "Kim? Ron? What's going on?" Jack asked as they sighed before Ron spoke. "J-Man We got a big Sitch on our hands." Came Ron's voice from Kim's body. "**GEEZ WHAT THE HELL?!**" Jack exclaimed nearly falling on his ass.

After calling his parents telling them that they had a mission sitch he was having Dinner with the Possibles as cleared his throat as everyone was eating as The private spoke after gulping the food. "This sure is mighty tasty chow, ma'am. " He said as Jack nodded in agreement. "Very good Indeede Mrs. Possible." Jack said as Ann Possible chuckled. "Don't worry about it Jack at least someone is still in their normal Body." Ann said with a chuckle as James Possible put his fork down he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I just can't eat sitting across the table from Kimmy's arch nemesis." He stated as Kim sighed from Ron's body before speaking. "Dad, I told you, it's not really Dr. Drakken. Just his body." Kim explained as Ann Possible shook her head before speaking. " I hear you, honey, but as a board-certified neurosurgeon, I got to say it's just not possible to swap brains." Ann Possible explained as Jack nodded before Ron stood up speaking.

"Point taken, Dr. P., but how else do you explain my bare midriff?" Ron asked as Kim groaned slamming her head on the table as Mr. Possible chuckled. "Chasing bad guys, switching brains, high school sure has changed since my day." He explained as Jack blinked. "Wait didn't you fight crime before with one Mr. Lazerus?" Jack asked as nodded. "I did but **NOTHING** like the things you Ron and Kimmy go though." He explained as Team Possible sighed rolling their eyes.

The twins thought for a moment before Jim spoke. " I wanna switch brains with you." He said to his brother before Tim spoke. "Who would know the difference?" He said as Jack sweat dropped as Jim spoke. "That's The Idea." He said as The twins both said Cool as Jack sighed.

Suddenly The Communicator went off as Jack picked it up as Kim and Ron switched they couldn't risk them talking to Wade at the moment. "What's the Sitch Wade?" Jack asked as Wade spoke. "There's been a security breach at Private Dobbs's post." Jack said as Kim in Ron's body Growled. "Drakken..." She muttered. "Something been stolen. Something big. Something top secret. " He explained as Cleotis jumped in shock before speaking.

" Jumpin' catfish... the neutronaliser!" He said before everyone at the table gave him a weird look. "Y'all weren't  
supposed to hear that." He said as Mr. Possible sweat dropped. " Uh, this isn't one of those "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" deals, is it?" He asked using his spoon to signal the kill part as the private blinked.

" Well,... er, y'all been real nice. Just forget I ever said neutra... Oh, there I go again." He said with a nervous laugh as everyone sweat dropped before Wade continued. " More bad news. My scan shows that Drakken's lair's been abandoned. Everything's gone, including the brain-switch machine." He explained as Kim's eyes widdened.

"So we're stuck like this?" She asked as Jack shook his head. "Well just go to show be careful what you say. Until we figure out where Drakken put the Machine you guys have to live the others life." Jack said shaking his head.

Soon the day went on very awkwardly Jack had to painfully watch as Kim was having to deal with Ron's Life style dealing with the Bullies and everything while Ron was having to deal with Kim's lifestyle popular and all it was painful to watch to say the least. Luckily after the Regionals Wade got a lock Drakken's new lair. Soon along with the Private they made their way sneakily into Drakken's new lair and Drakken was losing it to say the least.

"Oh! Issuing an ultimatum isn't what it used to be. Give the world a deadline and what do you get? Nothing. Nada.  
Zip!" Drakken shouted in the Privates body as Shego grinned and spoke. "Gee, you think it had something to do with the puppet?" Shego asked as Drakken yelled out in anger obviously not to happy with the outcome so far before smirking and spoke.

"They say Paris is lovely this time of year. Well, not any more." He said before laughing evily. "Enter coordinates!" He shouted in anger. "We've gotta move fast. Ron Jack and I will draw Drakken and Shego away, then you disarm the neutronaliser. " Kim stated before Ron spoke. "How come I finally get the chance to be you and I still end up the distraction?" Ron groaned in complaint as The Private spoke.

"Um, Ms. Possible, I don't know the first thing about disarming the neutronaliser. I just guarded it." Cleotis stated as Jack Ron and Kim sweat dropped. " OK, new plan. " He said before their hiding place got exploded as they sweat dropped as Drakken spoke. " No new plans!" Drakken said walking over to them poking a fingers at Jack and Kim. "Kim Possible! Jack Evans! Your finished!" He laughed as Ron went speaking in a high pitch voice.

"But I'm Kim. Finish me!" He said as Drakken gave a scoff. "Oh, please! I know all about your little switcheroo buffoony sidekick." Drakken said with a smirk as Kim stepped up. " Don't insult him, he's got it hard enough. Trust me." Kim stated with a sigh as Ron spoke. "Me? You should try going through a day as Kim. The pressure's intense." Ron said as Jack smiled. "Looks like you two have learned your lesson." He said as Kim smiled. "You better believe it." Kim said with a smile.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Drakken asked in annoyance. "Finish them all!" Drakken shouted as Jack Kim and Ron ducked to the side dodging a blast from Drakken's goons. One group chasing Kim one group Chasing Ron and the last group chasing Jack. Using their skills they jumped from side to side and got on top of the equipment racing down to keep their distance from the goons.

Ron was running away from the goons but having a little bit of trouble. "Wow, gimme a break here, I'm wearing a skirt!" Ron shouted as Kim shouted down at him. "Now you know what it's like! " Kim stated as Jack chuckled a little bit at their banter dodging a few blasts from the goons as well.

Meanwhile Private Cleotis had just been captured as Drakken growled and spoke. "I want my body back!" Drakken snarled as the Private spoke towards him. " Y'all can have it. It's ugly and it itches something fierce." He snapped. Shego had cornered Kim on the top as Kim frowned as Shego spoke. "I got him! Her! I... whatever! I got him!" She snapped as Kim fled.

Unfortunately due to a small mix up Jack Kim and Ron all collapsed as Drakken smirked and soon Team Possible was tied up. The Brain Machine than hooked up to Drakken and Private Cleotis as Shego activated it before it put their brains back in the right body's. "there's no body like my body." Drakken said as The Private sighed before speaking. "Oh, yes, sir, it's good to be home." He said before being taken off by the Henchmen before Drakken smirked and spoke.

"Shego, initiate neutronaliser firing sequence!" He smirked as Shego nodded with a smirk before the power plug blew up as Shego sighed. "I don't think so." Shego said taking off her googles. "What?" He asked as Shego sighed shaking her head. "Your brain thing blew out the power. Smooth move." She said as Drakken growled. " Cheap rental lair! They know that I have excessive power demands." He snapped.

Suddenly the communicator went off as Drakken went over and took it out of "Ron's" pocket and spoke. "Team Possible and The Buffoon can't talk right now can I take a message?" Drakken asked as Wade spoke. "Tell Them the Army is on the way. " Wade said with a smirk as Drakken laughed.

" The Army? Well, that's just dandy. Shego, activate the automatic self-destruct mechanism." Drakken snapped as Shego smirked. "With Pleasure!" She said pressing the button as the siren went off. " Lair Self-Destruct initiated." The Computer stated. "You can't just destroy this place." Kim snapped. "So I lose the security deposit. It's worth it. " Drakken stated. "This isn't over Drakken." Jack snapped.

"Oh but it is. Farewell Team Possible!" Drakken said with a laugh as they exited the lair. As Team Possible began strugling with the ropes Ron sighed. "We're doomed.." Ron sighed. "No We Aint!" Cleotis stated as he came over and un tied Team Possible as Kim picked up the communicator and spoke. " Wade, we have no power a very little time. Thoughts?" Kim stated.

"The tri-lithium I designed through the communicator packs a punch." Wade explained as Ron threw his hands up in the air before speaking. "There's no way that little thing has enough power." Ron stated. "Do we really have another option right now?!" Jack snapped. "Point taken." Ron stated with a sheepish grin.

Soon they pluged it into the Brain Switch Machine as the computor spoke. "The Lair will destruct in 30 seconds." It said right as Kim and Ron got switched back into their own bodies. " It worked! I'm me again." Kim stated as Ron spoke this time from Rufus's body. "Er, guys, we have a problem." Ron stated as Rufus spoke from Ron's Body. "Big problem!" He said and quickly they re attached themselves to the Machine and switch Rufus and Ron back to normal as the final countdown was beginning.

"Best Be getting out of here!" Cleotis shouted as Team Possible and the Private ran out of the place before a huge BOOM! exploded knocking them a few feet as they sighed. "Good news, we're all back in our bods. Bad news, I think  
we neutronalised the neutronaliser." Ron said before the smoke cleared as it still stood. "Or Not." Kim said as Jack blinked. "How in the world?" Jack asked as the Private spoke.

"Did I neglect to mention that the neutronaliser is indestructible?" He asked as Ron smiled. "I know someone like that. " He said as Kim nudged him playfully. " Back at ya, brain-switch boy." Kim stated with a giggle. The next day the group was back at Middleton as Kim stretched. " It feels great to be myself again." Kim stated as Ron chuckled. "I could not take another day of-" He stated before one of the bullys approached him.

"Hey, Stoppable!" He said as Ron gulped. "Oh, no is this D-hall?" He said in fear as one of the bullys spoke. "Dude, here's that money I've been, er, holding for you since kindergarten." He said giving Ron the quarter as the other handed him a video game. "hey, got this new video game. Enjoy!" He said as they took off as Jack and Ron raised an eyebrow. "What Just Happened?" Ron asked as Kim shrugged. "While I was still in your body, I went back to D Hall. Gave some sensitivity training. No big." Kim stated with a smile as they two freinds gave a hug. "Alls well that ends well I guess." Jack stated with a smile.


	9. Royal Pain

"Kim, Ron, Jack can I see you after class?" The voice of one John Lazurus or rather Mr. Lazurus said after the bell rung as Team Possible looked at each other with a blink and gulped hoping he hadn't caught on as the three approached Mr. Lazurus after he had said that and everyone had exited the class room this day was not starting out the best but hey they knew they had to listen to their teacher. Once they reached his desk Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Whats the Dilo Mr. L?" Ron asked as Mr. Lazurus gave a deep breath before speaking. "You see Kids i've been noticing your grades are slowly slipping and I was wondering if everything is ok and DON'T lie to me." He said as Jack looked at Team Possible aka Ron and Kim who nodded before taking a deep breath and began to speak. "Well Mr. Lazurus the reason our work hasn't been all that up to par is because every time we start working on it we get a call about a manic by the name of Dr. Drakken trying to take over the world." Jack explained as Mr. Lazurus's eyes widened.

"Drakken? You couldn't mean Drew Lipsky could you?" He asked as Team Possible blinked at each other. "Um we didn't know he had a full name Mr. L." Ron explained as John sighed to himself. "Drew...it's been a while since I heard his name I wonder how James is doing.." He pondered as Kim blinked. "You know my dad?" Kim asked as John turned to the three and blinked.

"Your father? His name it isn't James Possible is it?" He asked as Kim nodded. "Oh boy..well never thought I would be meeting James again. But Kids listen your grades are really starting to worry me." John stated as Jack smiled waving his hand. "Don't worry we got a touter coming with us on our next Mission we will have our grades up before you know it." Jack said as Mr. Lazurus nodded with a sigh. "Alright I trust you Mr. Evans." He said as the trio left the room.

The following day the whole school was in the Assembly area yawning as Mr. Barkin spoke. " Listen up, people. Time has come to choose Middleton High's new student government. Class president is a magnificent burden, an excruciating opportunity. Now, let's have some nominations for this glorious, thankless task." Barkin stated as the Students in the gym were yawning.

"It's a democracy, people! Now, do as I say! Let's hear some nominations!" Barkin snapped as Jack was yawning before Kim elbowed him to elbow Ron who gave a huh before realizing what he meant as he stood up and spoke. "Mr. Barkin, from the great State of Confusion, I am proud to  
nominate our next class president, Kim Possible." Ron said as everyone including Jack was clapping as Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. "Second!" Rufus shouted as the class cheered as Mr. Barkin smiled before Kim looked at Ron and spoke.

"Ron, I wanted to run for class president, not class clown." Kim complained as Ron shrugged. " Suit yourself. Clowns have more fun. " Ron said with a shrug as Barkin grinned. "Challengers?" Barkin asked as Bonnie stood up. " I nominate Brick Flagg!" She stated. "What?" Both Kim and Brick said as Jack face palmed. "Our quarterback I should of guessed..." Jack muttered to himself.

"The cheerleader versus the quarterback... classic." Barkin said with a smile as Ron spoke to Kim. "Don't worry, KP. Brick Flagg may be the most popular jock in school, but you have something he doesn't. You've got Ron Stoppable and Jack Evans as your campaign manager!" Ron said as Jack looked at him. "What the? Don't drag me into-" He stated before looking at Kim who was giving the Puppy Dog Pout a Possible Secret as Jack sighed. "Fine..." He muttered.

The Trio was at the Miniature Golf Course as Jack blinked. "Ron what does this?" He asked as Ron shook his hand in a "I got this" Motion as Jack sighed before Ron began to speak. "Imagine the ball going not only into the Eiffel Tower, but through it." Ron explained to Kim as Kim sighed before turning to Ron and began to speak.

"What is this to do with my campaign? Bonnie's probably painted dozen of "Pick Brick" posters by now." Kim explained as Jack leaned against the tower and nodded in agreement. "I have to Agree with Kim here Ron what Does this have to do with her Campaign?" Jack asked in confusion as Ron began to speak.

"Kim,J-Man duh! The best political strategies are figured out on the golf course. Now let's move on the Old Faithful, shall we?" Ron said as Jack sighed holding his temple before Kim spoke up. "I don't care about big political deals! I wanna help people!" Kim stated as Ron sighed rolling his eyes before speaking. "Kim, you gonna have to cut out this serious thing if you wanna beat Brick. Voters hate that! Or maybe you should get a dog! Voters like dogs." Ron explained as Kim was about to speak before the communicator went off as Kim pulled it out and spoke.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as he spoke. "We got a hit from the majesty King Wallace." Wade said as Jack blinked in confusion. "King who?" Jack asked as Wade spoke. "King Wallace. He rules a tiny European nation." Wade explained. "How Tiny?" Ron asked as Wade spoke up. "The Middleton Mall is more crowded." Wade said as Kim sweat dropped. "Oh yeah that's tiny." Kim stated with a chuckle.

"Anyway, he has a son, Prince Wally, who needs your help. Let's move out Team Possible." Wade said as Kim hung up as The Trio nodded heading to the airport when they Arrived Kim was in shock.

"They sent the royal jet?! Spankin'!" Kim said as Jack's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Dang that Jet looks badass!" Jack stated with a grin as Ron spoke. "As campaign manager, I must veto this mission. This whole helping thing is definitely not helping you in the polls." Ron stated pulling on Kim's arm as Kim blinked. "What polls?" Kim asked as Ron pointed behind him. " These two guys I talked to in the cafe." He explained as Jack sweat dropped. "Ok you need work on your campaigning Ron." Jack said as Kim chuckled. "He's trying Jack. But Let's worry about my poll numbers later." Kim stated as the trio got on the Jet as it took off to the European nation Wade was talking about.

"Kimberly, J-Man, R-Man!" A voice said as the trio turned around to spot a young man with long blonde hair green eyes and rather built due to his constant surfing. He was currently wearing a hawaiian shirt and a pair of khaki shorts along with a pair of white running shoes and a pair of white running shoes.

"Hey Its Zack!" Ron shouted as the young man landed on the group up kicking his surfboard and grinned as Kim blinked. "Ok where did you get that?" Kim asked as Zack smiled. "From a pair of totally radical brainaic twins Kimberly girl." He said as Kim placed a hand to her temple. "Ugh the tweebs..." Kim groaned.

"Father bro said to join you guys that way if you needed help with homework in the future I could give you a hand bros." He said as Jack shrugged. "Hey why not the more the better or something like that eh Kim?" Jack asked as Kim nodded with a smile. "Agreed welcome aboard Zack." Kim said as the surfer dude smiled. "GNARLY!" He said as everyone sweat dropped suddenly however, a young man that looked almost royalty and began to speak to Team Possible.

"What's up, homey homes? I'm your main dude, brotherman and such." He said causing all of Team Possible except Zack to sweat drop. " Ahh... Hello. I'm Kim This is Jack and this is Ron and this new person is Zack." Kim stated. "Whoa he talks the hipster talk AWESOME!" Zack said as everyone sweat dropped before the man spoke. "Hold that thought. If you could sidestep just a smidge... sun in my eyes." He stated as everyone but Ron sweat dropped.

"I'm on it!" Ron said before Kim held up her hand. "Wait a second, Ron. Um,... Wally?" Kim asked as Wally spoke. "Royal Highness!" He stated as the team sweat dropped. "Couldn't you just move over a few inches, Royal Highness?" Kim stated as Jack nodded. "Yeah is it that hard?" Jack asked as The Prince spoke.

"If I fancied to move, I suppose I could." He said as Kim sighed before speaking. "But you don't fancy?" Kim asked as the prince shook his head. " I haven't given it much thought, have I? " He said as Jack nearly anime fell. "Can I just fall on my ax now.." Jack groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly a trumpet went off as an older man came out. "Daddy!" Wally cried out as he raced over as Team Possible walked over. "King Dued!" Zack shouted. "King Wallace, dude." Ron called out as everyone chuckled as Jack bowed. "Your Royal Highness." Jack said bowing.

"Kim Possible, Jack Evans, Ron Stoppable and uh whos this?" King Wallace asked with a sweat drop. "Zack Lazururs dued." He said as the king chuckled. "Miss Possible, Mr. Evans may I speak with you Privately. Wally entrain our guests while I speak with them." Wallace said as Wally nodded taking the other to go do "Prince Things".

"So, what's this all about, Your Majesty?" Kim asked as the king sighed. "I have a problem. A terrible, ancient problem." The King said as Jack sweat dropped. " Ancient? that dosen't sound good." Jack stated as the King shook his head. "It's not. It all started centuries ago with our first king. Unfortunately, my ancestor ruled the kingdom with cruel arrogance. " He explained as Jack sighed this mission was turning out weird.

" Even today descendents of the knights are still plotting to end the royal lineage. " The King explained as Jack leaned against the wall as Kim spoke. " If your royal family has been OK for all this generation, what's the problem now?" Kim asked as The King spoke. " You've met my son. "Weak Link Wally", as the press has so cruelly dubbed him." The King explained. "Oh, yeah. that could be a problem." Jack stated with a flinch.

" I just can't believe that there are knights in this day and age. " Kim stated still trying to wrap this around her head. "Oh, they're quite modern. They have a website." The King explained as Jack sighed great as if things were not bad enough.

"A website?" Jack asked in confusion before the king nodded and spoke. "They have embraced the 21st century. They are more determined than ever to abolish the monarchy." He explained as Kim sighed in disbelief this was still hard to take in. "Well, no offence, Your Majesty, but how do you know that this website is really run by these knights? It could be hackers playing a prank." Kim explained as the king shook his head. " No. I fear for my son." He explained as Kim sighed before they heard blasters from outside as Kim and Jack along side the King raced outside to see Ron being blasted by something. "KP! J-MAN! Little Help here!" He shouted. "OVER HERE TO DUED THIS IS LIKE SO NOT GNARLY!" Zack shouted as they looked to see him being blasted by some lasers as well.

" Wade. Come in, Wade." Kim stated pulling out her comunicaitor before Wade's picture appeared on her comunicaitor as he yawned. "Do you have any idea what time it is here?" Kim asked as Wade shook his head. " No, my scans show nothing." Wade said before Jack spoke.

"Scan higher. There's gotta be something. Ron and Zack are being blasted by some weird lasers." Jack explained as Wade looked at one of his computers and blinked. "Hey, that's weird." Wade stated as Kim blinked. "What?" She asked before Wade spoke. " I'm picking up a satellite in geosynchronous orbit." Wade explained as Kim spoke.

" Government? Military?" Kim asked as Wade shook his head. "Private. Some company called Rodeghan Industries." He explained as Jack and Kim were not liking this. " The Knights of Rodeghan! I need the communicator to broadcast  
a scramble signal. " Jack and Kim both shouted before looking at each other and chuckled this is why Team Possible made a good team.

"Waaaargh!" Ron screamed as Kim jumped on the cart. "Stop!" She shouted as Ron nodded. "You got it, KP!" Ron said as he came to a half as Kim held up the Communicator as the Lasers soon came to a stop as Kim jumped off the cart. "You rock in stereo, Wade!" Kim shouted as Zack raced up to them in his go cart panting. "Dued so totally NOT cool" Zack stated talking about the Lasers.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Wade asked as Kim nodded before ending the transmission. Soon the group made it back to middleton and things went from bad to worse as Kim was now one Campaign manager short and Wally was getting on the possibles last nerves as Jack was holding his temple in pain this was giving him such a headache right now and he didn't know what to do. Luckily Wade called just in the nick of time to bail them out of this.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked before Wade spoke. "I checked out Rodeghan's website." He said as Kim nodded. "And?" She asked. " I found something. But I can't figured out what it means. "The tapestry holds the truth." Wade explained as Kim tapped a finger on her chin before gasping realising what it meant.

"There was a tapestry in the palace!" Kim stated as she put away the Communicator. "Come on Jack let's jet with Ron busy with "Wally's" Campaign it's just you and me I couldn't get though to Zack for some reason." Kim explained Jack nodded as the two took off towards a lab in the possible residince as Kim was talking to The King over the Communicator.

" I assure you, Miss Possible, my best people have examined the tapestry. They found nothing." He explained as Kim shook her head with a smile looking at what had been shipped over " Can't hurt to double check. Thanks for shipping it over so fast. I'll IM you if I find anything. Bye." Kim stated ending the Transmision.

" Alright, Kimmie, Jack, we're ready to run the sequence. " He explained. "Alright Mr. Possible." Jack said putting his goggles on. "Great. Thanks for letting me use your lab, Dad." Kim said as Mr. Possible chuckled. "Hey! What's federal funding for? " He said as he began preparing the sequence on what was shipped over as the beam shined over it as Jack and Kim adjusted their goggles looking over it.

"See anything?" Mr. Possible asked as Jack shook his head. "Nothing Mr. Possible." He said as It went over as Kim saw a shine. " Hold up! There's somethg there. Can you widen the beam?" Kim asked as nodded. "Sure thing." He said as he pressed a button on the controls widening the beam showing some wording as Kim read it off to herself before Kim and Jack gasped. "Jack we need to get to school and warn Wally!" Kim said as Jack nodded. "No need to tell me twice let's go!" Jack shouted as the two bolted out the door.

Though despite their warning Wally would still not let up and Jack was about at ends meet with Wally luckily he had something to calm himself down. However, that night Kim and Jack realized that the palace was at the Minature Golf Course as Kim and Jack needed to get their asap and made their way full speed towards the golf. Soon Jack and Kim arrived in the nick of time as a Knight was attacking Wally as Kim and Jack arrived as Kim smirked. "I can not allow you to smash my presidential opponent!" Kim said before leg sweeping the knight off his feet.

"Oh, thank goodness you two arrived! does this mean I Can leave?" Wally asked before Jack pointed to another knight with a spiked club coming towards them. "Argh! A pointy ball stick!" Ron screamed before it started glowing with electricity. "Aaaargh! Laser pointy ball stick!" He yelled in fear.

Soon the group was cornered by the two knights who began resiteing the phrase they had found and was trying to kill Wally before Kim hookshoted one of their arms. " Leave him alone!" Kim shouted as Jack back flipped a few times before punching the knight right in the jaw before flipping back landing next to Kim.

Soon after a long drawn out fight against the Knights. Jack dealing with one knight the old fashion way and Kim using old faithful and with help from Ron took them down no problem as the cops came around and arrested the two knights. In the end though unfortunately Wally stook around to complete his term as Class President. Hopefully things wouldn't get worse. oh who were they kidding they were Team Possible things were just getting started and it was only freshmen year.


	10. Sick Day

Another day of Middleton High went great but something was off after school Ron was waiting for Kim right as she came out after cheer practice as she approached him he spoke. "Hey KP! Glad your there listen I got a question. Is it me or did we not see J-man at ALL today? I mean he hasn't missed a day since he transferred here." Ron stated as Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. "Strange Strange." Rufus said with a nod.

"Yeah that is strange, I haven't seen him in school at all," Kim said in agreement, her cheerleading uniform in a duffel bag on her shoulder, "I wonder if there's anything wrong with Jack, like if he's sick."

"Check on?" Rufus asked as Ron nodded. "Great Idea Buddy. Let's go check on him at his home KP. I mean if he missed today he has to have a reason." Ron stated with a grin.

"Lets go," Kim nodded and smiled lightly in agreement. They were going to check on their friend and fellow Team Possible member and see if he was alright on this rare day that he wasn't in school.

Soon Ron and Kim made their way to the Evan's house hold. "Allow Me KP!" Ron said ringing the door bell before the door opened and Ms. Evans opened the door. "Ron, Kim how nice to see you two." She said. "Good Day Ms. E." Ron said with a smile. "Same old Ron. Anyways what can I help you two with?" She asked.

"We're just here to see about Jack. He wasn't in school today," Kim answered with a polite tone to explain just why she and Ron were here.

"Ah yes. Jack is a bit under the weather today poor kido. He could use some company why don't you guys go up to see him?" She suggested as Ron nodded. "No problem Ms. E Come on KP." Ron said entering the house with a smile.

Kim followed Ron inside the house, ready to go see their friend for the first time today.

The two went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." A weak voice that Ron reconised as Jack's said as they entered. "Yo J-Man what's Oh man you don't look good! no wonder you stayed home." Ron said as Jack chuckled weakly. "Yeah temperature in the 120's yeah I was not coming in today." He said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah we missed you but at least your home and cooling down," Kim said with a re-assuring smile as she walked a little closer to Jack's bedside, "we hope you feel better, Jack."

"I will mom said a day or two and I should be fine." Jack chuckled as Ron smiled. "Hold on. Come on Rufus we gonna help Jack feel better by making him some soup." Ron said as Rufus rubbed his tummy. "Soup." He said as the headed out as Kim pulled out her communicator. "Wade patch me though to Shego." Kim stated as Wade nodded though a little confused. "On it." Wade stated before Shego's face appeared on the communicator. "Hey Shego. Your probably wondering why I am calling you right now right?" She asked with a smile.

Shego's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the voice of her nemesis, "Kim?! How did you get this?"

"Ten Year old super Genis." Kim explained with a small smirk. "Listen do you think you can keep Drakken off the "Take Over The World" Thing today we are a member short today Jack's under the weather if you get my meaning." Kim explained.

"So there's just two of you instead of three of you for now..." Shego pondered before a smirk graced her lips, "That just gives me motivation to tell Drakken about it," she said with her villainous side coming through. It was going to take more than a simple explanation to for Shego to keep quiet about this.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Fine...next time we stop you I'll have the cops lower the sentence." Kim said with a sigh rolling her eyes. "Besides how much of an accomplishment would it be if you only stop 2 members of team possible and not all three Shego." Kim countered.

Kim had a point. She had fought Kim for months now with Team Possible in full-strength and she still held her own and combined with her own pride meant that if she were to beat Team Possible when they weren't at their best would be a hollow victory.

"I hate it when you make sense Kimmy," she grumbled, "fine. I'll do it."

"Alright thanks Shego bye!" Kim said with a grin before hanging up as Dr. Drakken was coming in. "Shego I have my next p-" He started before seeing Shego rev up her Plazma beams. "Um did I do something wrong?" He asked in fear.

"I'm only going to say this once," she said calmly, her eyes focused on Drakken like he was a big blue bullseye, "no evil plans today, alright? We're giving Team Possible a day off because Jack is sick."

Drakken gulped if their was one thing he knew better than it was to not get on Shego's bad side and he nodded. "Yes Shego." He said nodding before looking around. "Um Lunch?" He suggested pointing to how he had been making lunch before he came in about his new plan.

"Good," Shego said with her energy leaving her fists, "lets eat." She had officially calmed down as soon as Drakken agreed to her terms. Now was the time to eat and enjoy one crime-free day since a member of Team Possible was out of action.

"Yo J-man Got some Soup-WHOA!" Ron said before tripping and splashed Jack with the soup by mistake as he spit some out before chuckled a little bit. "Eh sorry.." Ron chuckled a little bit as Jack shook his head a little bit. "Nah its ok" He said taking his tissue and sneezing into it.

"I got some ginger ale, too," Kim smiled, carefully holding a cup of crisp and fizzy ginger ale to Jack's nightstand, "anything else you need?"

"Nah." Jack said with a weak chuckle. "Just nice to know I got friends and a team who care." Jack said with a grin as Ron went up and rubbed the young mans hair. "You know it J-Man!" Ron said with a chuckle as Ms. Evans came up and peeked in. "Everything ok in here kids?" She asked.

"Everything's fine in here Mrs. E," Kim answered to let Jack's mom know everything was okay, "so is Jack."

"Yeah thanks mom." Jack said with a slight cough as His mother looked at the time. "Well kids Thanks for helping take care of Jack but he needs to get some sleep if hes going to get better." She said as Jack nodded. "Yeah thanks guys. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said with a slight cough.

"See you tomorrow Jack," Kim smiled, waving goodbye to Jack as she walked to his bedroom door. "Later J-man!" Ron called as he headed out after Kim. All was good Jack was glad he had friends like this as he turned around on the bed and went to sleep.


	11. Coach Possible

The Following day or rather night Jack was back to full health as He was currently hanging with Ron, The Tweebs as Kim called them and Mr. Possible at the Pizza-Party-Toruim. "Awww man!" Ron groaned as Jack had defeated him at one of the GWA arcade games they had as Jack smirked. "Don't mess with the best." Jack said with a grin as Ron groaned. "Rematch!" He shouted as Jack chuckled shrugged and nodded he was just glad to be rid of that nasty cold he had the other day.

One of the creatures was currently playing a Banjo before a soccer ball hit it as Mr. Possible caught it before speaking. "Now, boys." Mr. Possible said as Jim and Tim came running over before speaking. "You said we should practice. " Jim said with a smile before Tim picked up where his brother left off. "You also said we can't touch the ball with our hands." Tim explained as Mr. Possible sighed shaking his head before handing them the ball. "Save it for the field, boys." He explained as the boys took off as Mr. Possible sighed before one of the waiters came up to him and spoke.

"First time coaching?" He asked as Mr. Possible sweat dropped before speaking. "Is it that obvious?" He asked as the Waiter chuckled as he began walking away. "Your lack of protective gear gave it away. " He said with a grin as sighed before getting hit in the head with the soccer ball. "Sorry" The twins said as held his head trying to re gain focus.

Outside a car pulled up with Kim and as spoke. "Kimmie, would you go in and get them, please?" She asked as Kim groaned in annoyance. "Mom, they're your kids!" She groaned as whined before speaking. "I hate this place; you go. I'll give you five dollars." She said with a smile as Kim groaned. "But the place reeks of burnt pizza." She said before turning towards her mother to see her OWN Puppy Dog Pout used against her. "Not the puppy dog pout, that's mine!" Kim complained but her own mother wouldn't let up as Kim sighed in defeat. "Okay, but keep the engine running for a quick getaway?" Kim said as Mrs. Possible nodded as Kim got out of the car and entered the Pizza place.

"Kim! KP!" Ron called over to them as Kim saw Ron and Jack and smiled seeing their friend back up and active. "Nice to see you healthy again Jack." Kim said as Jack nodded. "In the words of Ron here A BOOYEAH!" Jack said high fiving Ron as Kim chuckled. "But Ron what brings you two here?" Kim asked in confusion before Ron spoke.

"I come for the games, but I stay for the burnt pizza smell. Mmmm. Oh!" Ron said taking in a deep breath of the Pizza smell with a smile. "WINNER! STEEL TOE!" The video game said as Ron turned around as Jack smirked. "No fair Rematch!" Ron said as Jack chuckled but shrugged and nodded.

" Have you guys seen my dad and the tweebs?" Kim asked as Ron pointed over yander as Kim smiled and went over that way to see Mr. Possible struggling with the twins. " Give me that ball right now!" Mr. Possible shouted as the twins were not listening as Mr. Possible crawled under the bench chasing after them. "I'm not just saying this as your father, but as your coach!" Mr. Possible shouted as he chased after the boys.

Jim shot the ball into the air before Tim pushed him into the ball pit before jumping in after them as Mr. Possible caught the ball before losing his balance on one of the ball pits. "Whoa!" Mr. Possible Cried before landing wrong on his leg screaming in Pain as Jack and Ron looked over to see this as the bolted from their game. "Dad!" Kim explained rushing over to his side. "Mr. Possible!" Jack yelled racing over to him. "Mr. Dr P!" Ron exclaimed as Jack pulled out his cell Dialing 9-1-1. "Hello? 9-1-1 we have a man down possible broken leg in the Pizza-Party-Toruim" Jack stated and nodded as the call went on. "Alright their on their way!" Jack said before glaring at the twins.

"Jim Tim Car NOW!" Jack snarled as The twins bolted out of the room. At the Possible Residence Kim and Jack just helped setting up Mr. Possible in his chair as he spoke. " Kimmie, the team needs a coach, just until I'm back on my feet. I'd ask Jack but I don't know him or his family well enough." explained before looking at Jack. "No offense of course." He said as Jack held up his hand. "None taken Mr. Possible." Jack said with a small smile.

"You cannot be serious. I don't know the first thing about soccer. " Kim groaned as Ms. Possible chuckled. "What's to know? You're wonderful with children." She said with a smile before Jim and Tim came tumbling in. "Denied!" Tim shouted as they tumbled by as they crashed a few things and knocking them down as Jack flinched as Kim spoke. "Those are not children! I'm not even sure if they're human!" Kim groaned before they heard a voice.

"Hey James I saw your door open and SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS! What the heck happened to you James!" The Voice of one Mr. Lazerus came as he walked in as Mr. Possible chuckled. "Nice to see you too John would you believe I broke my leg at the Pizza place tonight?" He asked as John sighed face palming. "James when it came to our adventures you were good but when it comes to sports your as fragile as glass." John groaned.

Suddenly The Comunicaitor went off as Kim pulled it out. "Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked as Wade spoke. "There's been some trouble at JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium." He stated as Kim rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. My dad's totally out of action. " She explained as Wade shook his head. "No Kim, after you guys left. They were robbed." Wade explained as Kim's eyes widened and they took off. Once Ron Kim and Jack made their way to the place Ron pulled Kim to the side. "KP! I got some big News and I mean REALLY Big News. I know we have a Sitch on our hands but I need to tell you about this now!" Ron explained.

"Ron...Ron deep breaths. Now explain the sitch to me," Kim said calmly to her friend and ally, letting Ron know he had her attention. "Okay Okay." Ron said taking a deep breath. "Ok so things have been bugging me with Jack like why he looked a tad familiar so I went though some old Photos before High-School and I found a picture of us in Pre-K" He explained pulling out a picture. "Doesn't that hairstyle look familiar to someone we are hanging out with currently?" Ron asked.

"Is that-Jack?" Kim said as she focused on the picture. It was Jack when he was a little kid: from the blond hair to the brown eyes, it was Jack but much younger.

"It Is KP! I thought a while since he transferred something seemed familiar now it makes sense KP. It's Jack!" Ron explained in nearly freaking out.

"I forgot he was in Pre-K with us," the young cheerleader said upon hearing that information, "I don't think he ever told us he lived in Middleton before."

"It might of slipped his mind but lets ask latter." Ron said as Kim nodded in agreement. Once the two freinds made their way in Jack Kim and Ron all made their way to the man who had called them as he spoke. "Somebody stole JP Bearymore!" He shouted as Ron patted some of the others who were still there and spoke. "The bear was totally carrying those hacks. JP is the state-of-the-art in animatronic musicians. " He said before the drummer drummed him on the head.

Kim looked up seeing the hole in the wall and shook her head. "Whoever those thieves are, they're not subtle. " Kim explained as Jack shook his head. "Talk about a dead obvious they might come back.." Jack stated with a shake of his head.

Up above in the sky two figures were flying away. Senior Senior Junior and Senior Senior Senior. "Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh !" Junior said with a laugh as Senior face palmed before speaking. "No! No! A villainous laugh needs to be deep, from the diaphragm. Try again. " He said as Junior rolled his eyes before speaking. "Oh! The laugh is not important. I have the bear. " He said as Senior sighed before speaking. "Yes, but why stop at the bear? " He asked before Junior spoke.

"I have no use for the otter, and the beaver was off key." Junior complained as Senior spoke. " Junior, a true arch-villain doesn't leave behind a perfectly good otter. " He explained as Junior looked at his father. "I though this was my crime to run?" He asked as Senior nodded before speaking. "Yes, of course, provided you make sound decisions. " He said as Junior sighed. "Fine, I will get the otter. " He said starting to turn the plane around. "And the beaver. " Senior said as Junior rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said with a sigh.

"That bear is quite a piece of work, Kim. State-of-the-art inside and out. " Wade explained back at the Pizza place. "Okay, so we need to think about who might want it." Kim stated. "Industrial rivals?" Wade Suggested. "People who might wanna sell it?" Jack suggested. "Other animal bands?" Ron sugested before turning to see one animal missing and another one being taken. "Pizzapotomus!" Ron exclaimed as it was being brought up as he raced over and grabbed it by it's legs. "NO!" Ron shouted as he was being brought up with the thing.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as she looked around. "Jack follow us on our ride I'll go with Ron." Kim stated before grabbing onto Ron's legs as they were both taken up in the sky as Jack nodded going up into the sky. "Not Pizzapotomus! " Jack heard Ron shout as he jumped in the car following them as he rolled down the window he heard Kim. "It's Señor Senior, Senior and Señor Senior, Junior." Kim stated as Jack pressed the on on the communicator in the ride. "Wade. Whats the Sitch who are these Senior characters?" Jack asked in confusion.

"There powerful Spanish billionaires who are new to the world of crime. I don't have that much info on them aside from them because of it but I do know of some freaky purchases they've had over the last few weeks that you should know. Such as Pirahna Pools in the house, 8 foot tall spinning tops of death, laser turret security system, rich person evil," Wade explained.

"Billionaire Villians Great...Thanks Wade." Jack said ending the call as he was keeping up with Kim and Ron. Soon though Kim and Ron had to let the Helicopter go as Jack sighed. The following day went on normally well outside Kim starting to get in the competitive spirit as Team Possible sighed this was not gonna end up good. Meanwhile at Junior's Lair though his father came in with a sigh. "Junior, I do not approve of the sign. Your lair should be secret." He said as Junior spoke. "But I want people to find me. " He stated as Senior smiled at his son before walking over and placing a hand over him trying to take his plans as he spoke. "So it is a trap? Ah, clever boy. " He said as Junior pulled his plans away.

"Father! It is my scheme. " He said as Senior nodded. "Yes, yes of course, I just want to see if it is evil enough." Senior said snatching the plans before trying to open the plans before Junior snatched them back. " Please! I assure you, it will be the greatest achievement of my life." He said with a smirk as Senior spoke. "Greatest evil achievement?" His father asked as Junior nodded. "Oh yes, yes indeed. Heh heh heh heh. " He said with a laugh.

Back at the coaching field Jack and Ron were sweat dropping as if saved by the bell the Comunicaitor went of as Jack and Ron sighed in realif for the kids. " Whats the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked as Ron and Jack jumped up to see what the dilly was as Wade spoke. "How's the coach thing goin'? " He asked as Kim shrugged. "Getting there. Visualize goals! " Kim shouted towards the team. "Visualize Senor Senior, Senior" Wade said as Kim's eyes went wide. "What did you say?" She asked as Wade nodded. "Triple S has struck again." Wade explained as Kim sighed "Those Billionaires are getting on my nerves." Jack sighed as Kim turned towards the team.

"Listen up, team, I've gotta jet." She said as the team cheered as Kim crossed her arms. "It's that kind of attitude that says 'extra header practice.' Now remember, hustle! I'll be back as soon as I can." She explained as the team groaned. "That's not hustle. " She said as the trio took off towards where the Seniors had struck again.

At a place known as Neon Inc that Team Possible had made it into they were talking to one of the techs. "Our company has invented a revolutionary new gas that burns 100 times brighter than neon." The Tech explained as Ron took off his googles momentarily. "doesn't look so bright to me. Ahhhhhh!" Ron screamed as the tech turned it on before turning it off and chuckled. "Yes, it's quite bright, isn't it? Not as bright as the stolen prototypes, but very bright all the same. " She said as Ron was recovering with his eyes as Kim spoke.

"now what makes you think Señor Senior stole it?" Kim asked in confusion as Jack nodded in agreement this could of been anyone. "Yeah this could of been anyone this screams a Drakken scheme than anything else." Jack explained as she pulled out a camera. "They left this." she said as Kim opened up the video as the recording started.

"Good day, unless you're watching this after dark, in which case, Good evening. " Junior said from the recording as Kim and Jack rolled their eyes. "So Junior." Kim stated as Jack shook his head. "Talk about Ego.." Jack shuddered as they continued watching the video. "You are no doubt wondering why we have taken your super neon-" Junior's voice came before cutting away to Senior who spoke. "What are you doing?" Senior asked as it cut back to Junior who spoke. "A video calling card. It will be my villainous trade mark. Ow! " Junior said as his father grabbed him by the ear and spoke. "Father!" Junior complained as the video ended. "What do you make of it?" The tech asked as Kim shook her head. "Family Issues.." She said as Jack sighed. "Man that is one weird ass family.." He muttered as they heard. "MY EYES!" From Ron as Kim and Jack sighed before the group headed back to Middleton.

The following night the group was at Benuo Nacho, Jack had just gotten some Nachos and Ron had gotten a Chimerito as he spoke taking it out of his bag. "You get one Chimerito, and they give you like a dozen little packets of Diablo Sauce. You can't possibly use all this sauce. Somewhere there's a landfill loaded with unopened hot sauce, and some day, I'm gonna find it." Ron said dumping the sauce out as Jack chuckled. "So what your gonna be Indian Ron?" He asked as Ron went to retort but had nothing and kept his mouth shut causing Jack to chuckle as Kim was playing with the soccer ball before speaking. "You know if I put on the uniform, I could pass as a tall ten-year-old. What do you think?" She said kicking the ball up as it hit the lights as Ron caught it and sighed before speaking.

"I think it's just a game, and your natural competitive Kimness has taken you to a very dark place." Ron explained as Jack shook his head but nodded in agreement. "Ron's right Kim. It's just a game your getting a bit to competitive." Jack stated as Kim spoke. "The team needs an edge. " Kim stated. "Your the coach." Ron explained. "Yeah your supposed to help them out not show them every last detail." Jack explained before the communicator went off as Kim took it out as Wade's picture appeared on the Comunicaitor as Kim spoke.

"Wade, do you think it is wrong to try to pitch in to help my team?" She asked as Wade thought for a moment before speaking. "Like fundraising?" He asked before Ron chimed in. "Like playing forward." Ron stated as Jack gave a mmm mmm mm. while shaking his head as Wade spoke. " Then I'd have to say yes." Wade said with a sweat drop as Kim sighed before speaking. "So, what's the sitch?" She said in defeat.

"Watch this; Junior calls it his video calling card." Wade stated trying not to laugh as he brought it up on the communicator as it showed Junior in some Disco thing. "You love the night life? Love to boogie? Then come on over to Club Lair, the globe's newest and hottest disco. " Junior said causing Jack to sweat drop as Kim shook her head. "Hmm, he loves the camera. " Kim stated as Ron looked over before speaking. "And the camera loves him. " Ron said shaking his head. "Club Lair is conveniently located in Europe. Drive a little, party a lot. " Junior stated before the comunicaiton ended.

'wait. Why would a pop star super villain want people to find him...somethings not right here.' Jack muttered to himself.

Wade re appeared on the screen after the message and shook his head before speaking. "Well, they shouldn't be hard to find." Wade said as Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the map helps." Ron said as Jack got up. "Guys you go after Junior I'll be there momentarily." Jack said as Kim and Ron nodded with a smile before heading out before Jack pulled out his communicator. "Wade did you get the info on what Junior might of created for me?" Jack ased as Wade nodded. "Yeah but What about Kim and Ron?" Wade asked. "You know Kim she would want to get the job done and it wouldn't want any slowing down." Jack said as Wade nodded before bringing it up.

"A disco Ball? Wait Wade Zoom in!" Jack explained as Wade nodded as Jack gasped. "The Neon Tech if it's as Bright as the tech person said it was." Jack stated as Wade nodded. "Than it all makes sense the Animals The Neon The Hypno technology Junior's built a Hypnotic Disco Ball!" Wade explained as Jack slammed his fist down. "Damn it. I should of know his carefree attitued was just an act." Jack cursed. "I don't know Jack this seems more like a Senior Senior Senior plan than a Senior Senior Junior act." Wade said as Jack sweat dropped. "Ok for future references their names are WAY to redudent." Jack stated before ending the communication he had to get to Kim and Ron fast.

On the Way to Junior's Lab thanks to a Ride Wade got him Wade spoke from the Comunicaitor. "Jack we got a problem. Kim and Ron have been hit by the Disco. It's going to take me a bit to get them un hypnotize due to where their glasses are think you can stall the Seniors?" Wade asked as Jack nodded putting on the glasses Wade placed in his pocket. "It's show time Wade." Jack said as Wade nodded as the call ended.

At Junior's lair Jack had Just arrived as he saw Senior and Junior inside had just hypnotized the remaining of the guests. he was glad he had the glasses on as he back flipped into the Lair before landing in the center of the disco. "Consider this Party Crashed!" Jack said with a smirk as Junior blinked. "Father, Who is that?" Junior asked.

"Impressive entrance. If you weren't an intruder I would give you even more praise," Senor Sr. Said with a condescending smile, "but since you're here, I hope you like to dance."

"That would be the case." Jack said with a smirk tapping his glasses. "Was it not for these. Any time Wade." Jack said as Wade was struggling with the glasses. "Come on.." He muttered before flinging the glasses onto Kim. "Wade you Rock! Nice Timing Jack!" Kim stated as she flung some glasses towards Ron who got them on as they jumped out of their cages landing next to Jack.

"Ah, Team Possible, you are so resourceful, unlike some people I could mention." Senior said as Junior groaned before speaking. "Always the put downs, where is the praise? Where, Father?" Junior complained. " Now is not the time, Junior " Senior said.

"Senor Señor sounds like a certain soccer coach I know. " Ron stated as Jack squinted. "Was that quote really needed Ron?" He asked before Kim spoke up rather annoyed. "Oh, does he have too much Kimness now too?" She snarled as Ron flinched and spoke. "Not exactly, he's just a control freak, you're ... well, yeah you are like ...that's weird." Ron stated as Senior smirked.

"You know, Team Possible, the disco ball is not the only thing I modified. " Senior said before pressing a button as Lasers started firing at Team Possible as the bear opened the cage and came down. "JP Bearymore's gone rogue. First they take his banjo, now this?!" Ron screamed.

As The Bear began firing lasers from his eyes Team Possible took off running as Senior spoke. "Attack, my robotic animal pawns." He shouted as the remaining animals began charging after Team Possible along with a familiar creature blasting towards Ron. "Not Pizzapotomus!" Ron screamed as Kim grabbed Ron. "Ron! We can't let those innocent people get hurt. " She shouted. "Not to mention us innocent people. " Ron yelled as Jack was back flipping and dodging the lasers along with Kim as Kim pulled out the Communicator and spoke.

"Wade, can you hack into the system controlling the animals?" Kim asked flipping over one of the lasers as Wade spoke. "Kim, it's the most sophisticated computer system I've ever seen." Wade stated going over his computors "It's a banjo-playing bear." Kim stated. "They took his banjo!" Ron yelled.

"I can't hack the bear, lemme try the beaver. " Wade stated as Kim nodded as Jack and Kim jumped back a few times dodging the Lasers as Junior groaned. "Father has made my party a major drag. Everybody dance!" Junior Order and as expected due to the Disco ball everyone started Dancing as Junior did so as well as His father came over. "Junior! What have you done?" Senior complained. "I'm in! Kim, I took out the otter and the beaver." Wade stated as Jack jumped over the Otter in the nick of time.

"Jack quit showing off." She chuckled before speaking to Wade. "Sweet Job Wade." Kim stated with a smile. " Kim! Ahh! Help! Bear! Bear! Bear! Oof! Ahh!" Ron cried out dodging Lasers as Kim ran forward and tackled him to the side as the bear hit the wall knocking the Disco ball down.

Soon enough after a good combo Move the Disco ball was destroyed as Senior groaned as he pressed their escape Button. "This is the last time I let you run the show." Senior groaned as Junior rolled his eyes. "If you had let me run it, none of this would've happened." Junior said as they disappeared.

"And Don't come back!" Jack shouted as he walked over to Kim and Ron. "Nice Job Guys!" Jack said holding his hand up for a high five as he saw Kim and Ron looking at each other than at Jack as he blinked. "Kim? Ron? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No not at all. We just found out earlier that we first met a long time ago," Kim pointed out. She wasn't mad, she just thought she had to set something straight with Jack.

"We...we Did?" Jack asked in confusion as Ron nodded. "Yeah think. Jack to remember Pre-K here in Middleton?" Ron asked wanting to figure this out for sure.

"It was years ago, I didn't even remember at first until Ron showed me our Pre-K class picture," Kim explained.

"Pre-K.." Jack muttered holding his head in pain shaking it real quick. "I don't know why it sounds familiar but it's...a blur like its their in my head but it's like I cant remember." Jack muttered as Ron placed a hand his shoulder. "Don't worry J-Man we will figure this out Right KP?" Ron said with a smile.

"Of course, we'll help you remember Jack," Kim smiled, "We're your friends after all." Kim said with a smile. But the question for Jack was why? Why couldn't he remember?


	12. Pain King vs Cleopatra

"Pain! Pain! Pain!" The Voices of some males came as Jack Ron and Kim were racing though the streets of Middleton heading towards the Middleton Mall. 'Someone tell me again WHY I agreed to this..' Jack muttered to himself. "J-Man! KP! There getting closer." Ron shouted as Jack sighed shaking his head he still had no clue why he had agreed to this-oh wait that's right Kim's damn Puppy Dog Pout. Man he was really starting to hate that pout.

"This way!" Kim shouted as she Dragged Ron by the arm into an Ally way as Jack jumped off two walls following them as Rufus popped out of Ron's pant pocket and looked to see some trash can's and such as he freaked before speaking. "Oh! Yoo-hoo! Look out!" Rufus called as Ron crashed into them before flipping over them as he was looking for Jack and Kim. "Ron, over here!" Kim called beckoning him towards behind the car as they panted. " I think we lost 'em." She said as Jack sighed in realif. "I hope so Kim." Jack muttered.

Suddenly however a Dog came barking from inside the car they were in. "Tainted slobber!" Ron screamed as the three freinds raced out from the ally way before being cornered by fans again. "Steel! Steel! Steel!" They chanted as Jack was getting annoyed with this as Kim grabbed Ron by the hand. "Come on!" She shouted as the three friends raced the other way trying to get away from these fans. Ron tried to open the door but nothing. "We'll never make it!" Ron complained as Jack looked around. 'Come on there has GOT to be another way in.' Jack stated looking around.

Jack and Kim looked up to see a roof pulling out their grapling hook they shot it as it hooked up to the roof. Soon as they got up however Ron fell off as Jack and Kim sighed as Kim jumped down and grabed Ron as she gave Jack the thumbs up before he did the same as they slid into the vent before crashing into the mall as they all got up dusting themselves off. " Next time we come to the mall let's stick to the main entrance, OK?" Kim asked as Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes this could of been avoided if we took the main route.." Jack said with a sigh shaking his head.

"You know, I usually like to go home and change after a mission." Kim stated as Jack sighed making sure to get all the dust off his clothes and sighed shaking his head. "I am with Kim on this one Ron. We could of come here after we got changed." Jack stated. "No time for that, KP!,J-Man!" Ron shouted as Jack sweat dropped as Kim spoke. "OK, Why?" She asked before Ron began to explain. "The first 100 fans not be trampled get a free GWA-tour T-shirt!" Ron explained.

'Oh god not this again..' Jack muttered holding his temple as Kim blinked. "GWA?" She asked in confused as Ron spoke. "How can you not know the Global Wrestling Association? It's only the most excellent sporting organization in the world! Steel Toe rules! Yeah! " Ron shouted as Kim sweat dropped as Jack sweat dropped at this it was obvious he was not a fan of this sport or not as big of one as Ron anyways.

"All this just because some wrestlers are making a mall appearance?" Kim asked as Ron shook his head. "Not just some. Pain King and Steel Toe! Pain King's got a bionic eye. Don't even think about looking into it. Or you'll writhe on the floor in total pain." Ron shouted as Jack chuckled. "And I suppose Steel Toe actually has steel toes. " He asked as Ron shook his head.

"No, that's just a publicity gimmick. They're more like titanium, actually! A freak industrial accident." Ron explained as Jack nodded. "Riiiight." He said as Kim nodded. "Yeaah..." Kim stated with a chuckle. "Listen up, Middleton!" Came the Voice of Jackie GWA's owner with a chuckle before speaking. "Are you ready for action?" He shouted as outside Jack all the males in the area cheered.

"Surprised your not into this Jack." Kim stated as Jack shrugged. "When an Organization gets to the point to where you can predict the outcome of a match. It loses it's luster." Jack said with a shrug.

"Are you ready for head-bumping, chest-thumping, back- breaking, ground-shaking confrontation?" Jackie asked as again all the males outside Jack cheered like crazy. " Is that the main guy?" Kim asked. "Hah, no! That's Jackie Oaks. Founder of the GWA. " Ron stated clapped with a smile on his face.

" Now here's a little secret. These two world-class athletes that I'm about to bring out, hate each other's guts! Here's PAIN KING AND STEEL TOE!" Jackie shouted introducing the two Warriors as Jack groaned as Kim placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey how about I introduce you to Club Banana. Get us away from this." She explained as Jack nodded. "Sounds good, Ron we will catch you later." Jack said as Ron nodded waving bye bye to Them.

Jack and Kim entered the place as Jack looked around. "So this is Club Banana huh?" Jack asked before a female voice was heard. "Yeah can I help you?" It asked as Jack turned around. He saw a young women with light brown skin black hair and a blue shirt on with black pants. "Uh.." Jack said a small blush appearing on his face as Kim smirked before speaking up. "Cat got your Tongue Jack?" Kim asked with a smirk as Jack snarled. "Zip it Possible!" Jack said as Kim chuckled a tad.

"Anyways yeah this is my first time here. The names Jack, Jack Evans." He said extending his hand out as She smiled shaking it. "Monique, Monique Campbell." The women said with a small smile. "Anyways since this is your first time here lets set you up with a card." Monique said as he pulled Jack over as Kim smirked watching this. 'Someones got a new crush.' Kim said to herself with a smirk.

Outside however, Ron was being thrown around like a Rag doll. "Now what did you say your name was again?" Monique asked. "Jack Evans." He said as Monique's eyes widened. "Jack Evans of Team Possible?! Dude I've seen all your guys works what you three do is amazing!" Monique said as Jack shrugged. "Nah it's nothing." Jack said with a smile.

"So where you and Kim go to school?" Monique asked as Jack smiled. "Middleton High." He said as Monique smiled."Me to I start Monday!" Monique stated. Kim took this opportunity and smirked as she put her hand around Jack and spoke. "You totally have to let me and Jack show you around!" Kim stated as Jack hissed. "Kim..." He growled before Monique smiled and nodded. "Deal!" She shouted as Jack sighed in defeat.

Outside however, Ron was being thrown around like a rag doll as Jack and Kim looked out to see Ron being thrown around. "See you at school!" Kim shouted as Kim and Jack back flipped a few times and grabbed Ron before landing on The Stage. After a bit of a back and forth banter Ron had just scored tickets to the GWA.

Once it was decided Kim invited Jack to the Art Museum but Jack declined. Once he got home he went up to his room and collapsed on his bed as he sighed. "Great...another crush as if my first one wasn't bad enough..no I am not going to let this one turn out the same. I'll start out as her friend and work from their yeah that's it." Jack said to himself smiling as he closed his eyes after a few mins Jack pulled out his communicator as Kim's face appeared on it. "Still got room for one more?" Jack asked as Kim smiled. "Thought you might change your mind meet me here." Kim said with a smile.

Once Jack had Arrived Kim smiled as the two walked in. "Hey, Kim!,Jack! Surprised to see you here!" Monique said with a smile as Jack smiled. "Hey we just met couldn't leave you hanging." Jack said with a smile as Monique grinned nodding. "So what is this we are going though?" Jack asked. " Exclusive preview! The queen's accessories! This is going to be off the chain!" Monique said with a grin.

The trio walked over to the guide who spoke. "Good evening. If you'll follow me, It's my pleasure to welcome you to this special Club Banana preview of Cleopatra's Closet. " She explained as the group began made their way though the Exhibit. Suddenly when they reached one group a security guard was muffled as they looked up before Kim spoke. "Call security and stay together." Kim explained as The Guide nodded.

Kim pulled out her Communicator before speaking. "Wade, trouble at the Middleton museum. Can you tap the security-cam?" Kim asked as Wade nodded. "Tapping." He said working his keys to the computer. Suddenly however Jack spotted someone racing up towards the Stairs. "Kim this Way!" Jack shouted as Kim nodded putting the communicator away following after Jack. When they reached though he seemed to of disappeared however, suddenly they spotted a huge glow as they went over before some Jackal like creature sprinted off. "You are SO busted lets go Jack!" Kim shouted as Jack nodded as they took off only for him to make a leap that was not humanly possible as Jack and Kim growled. "This is so not good." Jack muttered.

At the Possible Residence Jack and Kim came racing in panting. "Ron your not going to believe what happened tonight!" Kim stated as Jack panted. "I still don't know if I believe it." Jack stated only for the two to get a shh from Ron and the tweebs. Suddenly the Comunicaitor went off as Kim pulled it out. "What's the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked as her and Jack went over to hear about what went down at the Museum.

"The only thing stolen was a small talisman. It was a gift to Cleopatra from the high priest of Anubis, the jackal-headed Egyptian deity of mummification." Wade stated as Kim flinched. " A mummy?! Gross! I bet she would've rather had nice earrings." Kim argued as Wade shook his head. "Don't be so sure! This talisman was supposedly enchanted." Wade stated as Jack scoffed. "Oh get real wade. Like anyone would believe that tall tale!" Jack said as Wade grinned. "Apparently that glowing guy on the roof did." Wade explained as Jack went to argue but knew Wade had him there.

"What's it supposed to do?" Kim asked as Wade's face went pale. "Super-human strength!" He stated as Kim sighed. "Oh, great. Well, at least it's not immortality, I guess! Thanks, Wade. " Kim stated ending the transmision as Ron got up and walked over to them. " So? How are the queen's old clothes?" He asked as Kim shook her head. "Me and Jack barley got to see them." Kim groaned as Jack spoke. "Right after we met Monique the museum was robbed by some glowing headed animal guy." Jack explained as Ron nodded.

"That's nice! Wait a minute, who's Monique?" Ron asked suspiciously. "New friend. Really great! and apparently Jack's new crush." Kim said with a smirk as Jack blushed. "SHE IS NOT!" Jack shouted causing Kim to chuckle a little bit. "Anyway, the thief stole an enchanted ancient talisman. " Kim explained as Ron held his arms up and spoke.

"Whoa, whoa! Back up! How can I not know about a new friend? and Jack's crush I thought he was crushing on one of the cheerleaders" Ron asked sounding rather hurt. "I am not crushing on her for pittys sake!" Jack yelled as Kim chuckled before shaking her head and spoke. "We met her at Club Banana. Then again at the museum before We chased the glowing robber." Kim explained as Ron nodded before speaking. " So what's she like?" Ron asked. "The Robber?" Jack asked in confusion. "The Friend you guys! The new friend!" Ron stated as Kim sighed before speaking.

"Ron, focus! There's a glowing guy running around Middleton with some kind of super-natural powers." Kim stated as Ron nodded. "OK, OK. Why don't we all hit Bueno Nacho and you guys can fill me in." Ron stated as Kim shook her head. "No, thanks. Monique Jack and myself stopped for Smoothies on the way." Kim stated. "Now lets go see if we can go find some more info about this Glowing guy before I have to head home Kim." Jack said as they headed up the stairs not seeing Ron's face in disbelief.

At Benuo Nacho Rufus and Ron were eating their orders as Ron spoke. "Smoothies? Since when do Jack and Kim drink Smoothies?!" Ron asked in confusion as Rufus took one chip before speaking. "Mmm, Smoothies!" Rufus said before diving into the chips and getting one with cheese on it.

"I'm Seeing a pattern here, Rufus. Kim does her thing, I do my thing, We just found out Jack is an old Pre-K friend of ours doing his thing and pretty soon we're doing different things." Ron said as Rufus chopped down on his nacho wiping the cheese off. "Uh-oh!" Rufus said sadly. "Maybe I'm just blowing this whole Monique thing out of proportion. I bet tomorrow everying's back to normal!" Ron said as Rufus nodded with a Hmm-mmm! sound eating his nacho.

At school the following day After Ron wasn't able to pick up Kim. Jack Kim and Monique were talking with one another. "No way! You stopped this Dr. whos it whats it from gaining a world hungry formula?!" Monique asked as Jack nodded. "Yep a lot of my missions before now kept getting interrupted by a CERTAIN Red Head." Jack stated as Kim grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly a bag dropped in front of Kim as Ron spoke. "Hello Jack, Ladies." Ron said with a grin pulling up a chair. "Ron! What are you doing here?" Kim asked as Ron spoke. " Can I dine with my best friends and her new friend?" Ron asked with a grin as Jack sweat dropped before Kim spoke. "Ron, Monique and vice versa." Kim said as Ron pulled out a part of his lunch. "Bear claw?" He asked as Monique shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm a vegetarian!" Monique said with a small giggle. "I'm pretty sure it's imitation bear." Ron said confused as Jack sighed. "Shes Joking Ron.." Jack said shaking his head.

"Good One,Good One." Ron said laughing before continuing. "So, did Kim tell you that I'm the sidekick of Team Possible cos that role's definitely taken by me." Ron said as Monique sweat dropped before getting up. "Right, well, you know, I'd better get to class. Later, Kim. Later Jack. Um, nice meeting you, Ron." Monique said with a sweat drop before leaving as Ron spoke. " Likewise, I'm sure." Ron said as Kim and Jack sweat dropped.

"What is your problem? You're acting really weird!" Kim finally said breaking the silence. "Yeah more so than normal Ron is everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Well, let's see. You went to the museum with Monique, not me. Monique was with you this morning, not me. Hmm, pattern?!" Ron asked as Kim nodded. "Yeah. You-weird!" Kim stated as Ron shook his head. "No, we're drifting apart because you're excluding me! and we Just found out about Jack come on from Pre-K Come on KP!" Ron complained.

"We are not excluding you! It's just you and Monique are-different!" Kim stated as Ron spoke. " Oh, now you're gonna tell me that sometimes growing up means growing apart? I've heard it before, Kim! Billy Bullwicky, second grade!" Ron whimpered as Jack sighed holding his temple. "You are so blowing this out of proportion! " Jack shouted towards Ron. "OK, maybe I am. Oh, don't forget Mayhem in Middleton tonight!" Ron said towards Kim as Jack and Kim's face went white as Kim spoke. "Those tickets are for you. Me and Jack kind of already made plans with, er, Monique." Kim said as Ron's face showed disbelief again as he spoke.

"I blame the Smoothies! Here, Jackie gave these to you." Ron said slamming the tickets down. "And I gave them to you." Kim explained. "And I'm giving them back to you!" Ron said before taking one ticket. " Except this one. Only because it'll be the highlight of my life!" Ron said taking off. "Ron..." Kim said with a sigh slumping into the chair.

Later that night Kim and Jack un-aware what was going on at Mayhem in Middleton sighed as Monique blinked. "Not enough froth in your lattes?" She asked as Jack shook his head. "No its." Jack said as Kim nodded. "I think I speak for Jack when I say We're just feeling guilty. We kind of blew off Ron to be here tonight." Kim explained as Monique blinked before speaking. "Why didn't you bring him along?" She asked.

"Unless someone put a waiter in a headlock, this is definitely not Ron scene. Besides he had a date with Steel Toe." Kim stated as Monique freaked. " He scored tickets to Mayhem in Middleton?! The GWA rocks!" Monique stated. "What?" Kim asked. "Say wha?" Jack asked as Monique blushed. "Pretty tacky, I know. But my brother hooked me. Pain King's my boy!" Monique said with a grin.

"I can't believe you and Ron have something in common!" Kim said with glee. "Now I'm regretting not bringing Ron Along." Jack said with a grin before the communicator went off as Kim pulled it out. " What up, Wade?" Kim asked as Wade's face appeared on the screen before he spoke. "More on the talisman. If the holder recites incantation from an ancient text, the spirit of Anubis could actually possess him!" Wade explained as Jack's face went white.

"Sounds bad Kim, We better find the text and fast." Jack said as Kim nodded before Wade spoke. "Too late. Somebody already found it. Some mask guy stole it from the University of Chicago." Wade explained. "Do you have access to the police report?" Kim asked before Wade clicked a button as it showed up on the screen.

"Hmmm. The thief was super short and the GWA was in Chicago before Middleton." Kim pondered. "Jackie Oakes!" Jack stated in shock as Kim and Jack looked at each other nodding. "I'm sorry, Monique, We keep bailing on you. Let's go Jack!" Kim shouted as Jack nodded as they raced out of the building.

Back at the Middleton Arena "The Jackal" was causing some havoc as Pain King spoke. "Who is this guy?" He asked as Ron was freaking. " Man, beats me!" Steel Toe said before Ron spoke. " It's Jackie! He's got super-natural powers!" Ron exclaimed as Pain King's eyes widened. " Jackie Oaks?!" He asked as The Jackal turned around before speaking. "You all said I was too small to get in the ring. Here I am!" He said before picking the two up. " Do you still think I'm too small?!" He shouted as Ron spoke up trying to play hero. "You made your point, Jackie! Put them down!" Ron shouted as The Jackal turned to face Ron and spoke.

" I am no longer Jackie. I am now The Jackal!" He shouted before blasting Ron with some lasers knocking him against the turnbuckle as in the Crowd Kim and Jack were squeezing though the crowd the best they could once they made it to near the ring they heard Ron. " First I lose my best friend, now professional wrestling! Everything's ruined!" Ron exclaimed as Jack grinned. "What am I chopped Liver?" He asked as Kim grinned before speaking. "You didn't lose your best friend. " She said as Ron turned to them. "J-Man? KP?" He said with a smile.

"And don't worry! We're gonna save this... this... Would you call it a sport?" Kim asked. "The most excellent one ever!" Ron said with a grin. "Let's take this Poser down a peg or 3" Jack said as Ron grinned. "I'd tag team with you guys any day." Ron said as the two of them got in the ring. The Jackal span around before throwing Steel Toe and Pain King against the ropes before they smacked together in a oof sound as the Jackal turned towards the crowd and spoke.

" I will take on all competition in a no-hold barred grudge match! Right here! Right now! Come on!" He said as the crowd booed before The Jackal used his eyes and burned the pain king and steel toe banners. "Prepare to be body-slammered, Jackal!" Kim shouted. "That's body-slammed! Better let me do it." Ron stated before racing forward and trying to lift the jackal up only to be kicked away.

"Ron!" Kim shouted racing over to him in concern as Ron spoke. "You go." He said as Kim growled racing over next to Jack and spoke. "Why don't you try it without the talisman?" Kim snapped. "Yeah unless your to scared to!" Jack snarled as The Jackal turned around and spoke. "Why don't you try and make me?" He said before extending his hands out lifting the two members of Team Possible up with some magic and spoke. "I am all-powerful!" He said before dropping them on their ass.

"OW!" Jack groaned slowly getting up. "Ouch! No duh!" Kim groaned as Ron raced over. "Kim! Jack!" Ron yelled out as Kim spoke. "You distract him. Me and Jack will go for the talisman." Kim stated as Kim and Jack raced off to try and get the item off Jackie.

"Distraction. Solid." Ron said with a smirk. "Steel Toe's number one! Jackal who? Jackal who? " He chanted as The Jackal growled turning around. "Steel Toe's number one! That's right, you heard me, old demon!" Ron said with a grin.

Suddenly Jack and Kim jumped on the oversize beast and tried to grab the Item only to be grabbed as Kim was thrown into Ron as Jack was thrown against the turn buckle. " From now on the world will bow down to me!" The Jackal shouted before jumping out of the ring as the fans went running out screaming.

"As long as he has that talisman on, this guy can't be stopped." Kim stated as Jack slowly got up. "Ron you keep The Jackal busy." Jack stated as Ron rose an eyebrow before speaking. "I did that already. I have the rope burns to show for it." Ron complained. " Doesn't have to be for long. Get them to help." Kim said as Her and Jack jumped over the ropes to go figure away to get the item of Jackie.

"We gotta keep The Jackal busy!" Ron yelled as Pain King shook his head. " No way, man! This guy's scary!" He said as Steel toe spoke. "There's no way! I don't wanna face this guy. His eyes are glowing!" Steel toe said before Ron spoke. "Gentlemen, you're not just entertainers, you're not just gifted athletes. You're heroes!" Ron explained as the two looked at the kids before smiling and nodding and calling out to The Jackal.

"Let's get it on!" They shouted as The Jack turned around and growled before jumping in the ring as Ron and the two began distracting the Jackal as Kim and Jack placed their grappling hook in position. Jack and Kim jumped down and tried to grab the item only for The Jackal to dodge it and fire a laser breaking their ropes. Kim landed on one rope and bounced to the other as Jack landed on the other before Ron spoke. " One chance, buddy!" Ron said as Ron flung Rufus who bit on the rope part as Kim grabbed Rufus. "Gotcha Rufus!" Kim shouted landing in the ring as Jack jumped and kicked Jackal against the ropes right as he was being turned back to normal and decided to leave the rest to the competitors.

At Benuo Nacho the next Day all 4 friends were there as Monique spoke. "You know, I still can't believe you met Pain King and Steel Toe!" Monique said. " I can't believe you're into wrestling!" Ron stated. "I can't believe I know either one of you!" Kim stated in a groan. "Hey cut them some slack Kim at least we don't have to exclude Ron anymore." Jack stated as Monique picked up her Burrito and spoke. " Enough talk! In the immortal words of Pain King, "You're going down!" Monique said as Ron smirked.

"On contrer It is you who will be going down." Ron said with a grin as Monique spoke. " First one to drip is a loser!" Monique stated. "Better get your bib, baby!" Ron stated. " So long!" Monique smirked causing Kim to groan and Jack to chuckle. " Go!" Rufus called waving the napkin like a race car flag waver as they began eating as Kim sighed. " I think this is the beginning of a very weird friendship." Kim stated. "You got that right Kim." Jack said leaning against his seat. A weird friendship indeed.


	13. Monkey Fist Strikes

Kim and Jack are climbing the sheer face of a mountain thousands of feet up. their Kimmuincators is strapped to their wrists and beeping with a homing signal. Ron is climbing up right behind her. "We're close Kim. The Signals are strong " Jack stated with a sigh as Kim looked at her Kimmunicator and nodded. "Signals are strong Jack-and annoying." Kim stated as Her and Jack continued climbing up the mountain as Ron was slowly climbing up as well as Ron spoke to his pet naked mole rat. "Don't look down, Rufus." Ron said as Rufus yawned coming out of his owners pocket looking down. "Heh? Ahh! Ahh!" Rufus squeaked before climbing up in front of his owners face. "You looked down! You looked down!" Ron stated his face going white.

As the two heroes continued their climb they looked around. "Getting closer. where are they Hiding Jack?" Kim asked as Jack looked around. "Good question Kim." Jack said as they continued their climb up the mountain. Soon they reached their targets seeing a baby Gazelle and Eaglet as Kim and Jack smiled taking them and putting the little guys in their pocket. To this moment Jack was still trying to figure out how it got up this high probably some hunter trying to take it to it's nest but crashed and burned.

Bellow them Ron is using a pulley to pull himself up, but the rope trips him up and he turns upside down and loses his pants up to his feet. "Huh?" Rufus asked looking down as Ron spoke. "Okay, this is a setback." Ron stated with a sweat drop. "We'll get that wing fixed up. You're safe now." Kim said patting the little guy on the head with a smile. Kim started to rapel down the sheer cliff face, but the piton holding her rope breaks loose and she free falls. "Ahhhhh!" Kim shouted falling down from the mountain. "KIM!" Jack shouted in concern as he jumped off the mountain and activated his parachute and began falling after her luckily she had one as well and got it open in the nick of time as Jack sighed in realif.

Kim and Jack safely float to the ground before suddenly A National Park ranger drives up. Jack and Kim pulled out the babys they had saved as The Park Ranger sighed in realif. "Jack Evans, Kim Possible you two saved some lives today." She said as Jack crossed his arms. "One things been bugging me though how did this little guy get way up their?" Jack asked with a blink. "A hawk hunter. It grabbed it and was going to take it to it's nest but it crashed and burned." She said as Jack sighed and nodded. "I figured as much but anyways as for the saving thing its no big." Jack said with a smile as Kim friendly elbowed him. "That's my line. But It's what Team Possible does. You know, the help thing" Kim said with a smile. Ron has somehow managed to lower himself down to the ground, still upside down and his pants up around his feet. "I'm the sidekick." Ron says before falling into the crush head first. "Ow..." Ron groaned in pain.

Suddenly The Kimmunicaitor or Comunicaitor whichever one preferred beeped as Kim sweat dropped before answering. "What up, Wa- Dad?!" Kim asked in shock seeing her father on the Communicator. "Kimmy, do you know what night it is?" Mr. Possible asked. "Hey Doctor Possible." Jack called out as Mr. Possible chuckled. "Jack we've been over this call me James." He said causing Jack to sweat drop as Kim spoke about the question at hand. "Um-it's still day here." Kim said as sighed and spoke. "Well, it's family game night in Middleton, and we're missing a gamer." Mr. Possible said as Kim squinted before speaking.

"My bad. It was an emergency." Kim said as Mr. Possible spoke. "Your cousin Larry will be so disappointed." Mr. Possible said as Kim bit her lip before speaking. "I saved a baby eagle" She said before The Ranger pulled the Communicaitor near and spoke. "You should be very proud of your daughter and this young man here, sir." The Ranger said as Mr. Possible chuckled.

"Those three are a team alright." He said before sighing. "Well, I'll break the bad news to Larry. " Mr. Possible said with a sigh. "Tell him I feel terrible, Dad." Kim said as Mr. Possible nodded. "I know you do, hon. Bye now." He said as the comunicaitor ended as Kim gave a YES before speaking. "Yes! Close one cuz! But not this time." She said with a smile looking at her nails as Jack spoke. "Cousin a loser Kim?" Jack asked as Kim groaned rolling her eyes. "He's totally creepy." She explained as Ron slowly got out of the truck pulling his pants up and spoke. "You've been complaining about him since, forever. What's so bad about Cousin Larry?" Ron asked as Kim put her hand over Ron's shoulder. "Do you have all night?" She asked as Team Possible began heading home as Kim began explaining to Ron about Cousin Larry.

The following day in class Kim was finishing up her story. "And now, Larry drones on about these creepy conventions he goes to-in constume! And the video games, last month I learned ." Kim started before. "Heads up!" A Student called before suddenly A book sails out of nowhere and hits Ron in the head. "Watch where your aiming that thing!" Jack shouted as the Student shouted back sorry as Ron was rubbing his head. "OW..." He muttered as Kim continued.

"everything I ever wanted to know about that stupid Fortress game." Kim finished as Jack blinked. "Fortress? never heard of it." Jack stated before Ron spoke. "Fortress?! The other night I spent six hours battling the hilltop fortress with nothing but a joystick and a will that could not be denied!" Ron said as Kim and Jack chuckled as Jack shook his head before Kim spoke. "And to think that's time you might have otherwise wasted." She muttered before Suddenly Wade walked up to them.

"Hey guys." He said as Jack spoke. "Yo Wade." He said as Ron spoke. "Hi, Wade." He said before suddenly Team Possible had to take a double take before speaking in shock. "Wade?!" They all asked in shock.

"Wade?" Jack asked in shock. "Live?" Ron asked as they all seemed to be in shock. "In Person." Kim muttered as Ron grinned. "High Five!" Ron shouted with a grin suddenly Ron attempts to high five Wade, but his hand passes right through Wade's hand as Ron freaks out. "Ahh! Wade's a ghost! Wade's a ghost!" Ron said freaking out grabbing onto Kim in a glomp as Wade spoke rather annoyed. "Ron! I am not a ghost." Wade said as Ron pointed at Wade. "Don't play me, specter." He said as Kim dropped him before waving her hand though Wade and grinned. "Hologram, huh?" She asked as Jack chuckled. "Not bad Wade and here I thought we were a good 300+ years from that." Jack said with a smirk.

"Precisely! I have made it so we can use this technology to be in two places at once!" Wade said before suddenly Wade's image begins to phase in and out as he shrugs. "Eh! There are still a few bugs to work out." He said before Wade's hologram disappears and his image reappears back on Kim's monitor screen in her locker.

"Any way, we got a hit on the site from a Lord Monty Fiske." Wade explained as Jack tapped a finger to his chin. "Lord Monty Fiske...Isn't that digger guy?" Jack asked as Kim nodded but chuckled. "The correct term is archeologist Jack but yeah thats him." Kim said as Wade blinked. "How did you guys know?" Wade asked as Jack shrugged. "Hes all over the documentary's Wade." Jack said with a smile.

"He's discovered the location of a rare artifact. But he needs Team Possible's help to get it." Wade explained before A piece of paper prints out and Kim pulls it out and looks over the details of the mission. "Cool! So, who do we know who can give us a lift?" Kim asked as Ron's eyes widened in shock. "To Cambodia?" Ron asked as Jack smiled. "Man Joining Team Possible has really made High School interesting." He said with a grin before getting a call on his cell. "Hello? Oh Hey Monique! Yeah sorry called at a bad time Mission time. Benuo Nacho Seven tonight? I am so there! yeah catch ya later." Jack said with a smile hanging up seeing Kim grinning. "What?" He asked. "Date tonight?" She said with a smirk as Jack blushed. "NO! We are just going as friends nothing big!" Jack countered as Kim chuckled.

Soon Team Possible was flying over head on a military plane in Cambodia. "Thanks so much for the lift, Colonel." Kim said as The Colonel shrugged. "well after the way you tipped us off to that assault and after Jack returned that Serum to our base it's the least we could do." He said as Jack scoffed. "Oh come on anyone with a good heart would of done the same." Jack said with a laugh as Kim chuckled. "Come on Jack don't sell yourself short." Kim said with a grin.

Soon Ron, Jack and Kim we're traveling on foot in the Cambodian Jungle as Ron looked around and spoke. "Nice place, KP! Come for the humidity, stay for the leeches." Ron said as Suddenly Kim and Jack stopped and gasped at what they saw. "Huh?" Ron asked as Kim spoke at what they were seeing. "A monkey temple!" Kim gasped in shock. "M-m-m-m-m-m-monkey!" Ron stuttered as Kim groaned. "Oh no!" She muttered. "Another camp Memory?" Jack asked as Kim nodded as they sighed shaking their head.

Two men come over to meet Kim Jack and Ron just then. Ron is shaking with anxiety over monkeys. "Kim Possible and Jack Evans I presume? I'm Lord Monty Fiske. This is my valet, Bates." The man explained as Kim pointed to Ron. "This is Our Friend Ron." She explained as Monty blinked seeing Ron still shaking as Bates spoke. "Your friend seems rather troubled." He explained as Monty nodded. "Quite." He said with a curious look in his eye.

"Um. Yeah-Well,see it all goes back to Ron's first summer at Camp Wannaweep. He had to bunk with the camp mascot, Bobo the Chimp. " Kim explained as a flash back scene showed as Ron is stuck in a cabin with a chimp going crazy. The Chimp was screaming and yelling, breaking plates and tearing the place up while Ron is hiding in the corner in fear before Jack snapped his fingers and Ron comes back to the present.

"Whoa!" Ron said finally coming back to reality before speaking again. "That was one crazy monkey!" He said as Monty chuckled before speaking. "You do know of course chimpanzees are actually part of the ape family? They're not monkeys at all." He explained as Ron turned to him and spoke. "Monkeys! Apes! They all hold stuff with their feet, man! We're talking freaks of nature!" Ron shouted as Lord Fiske looks at Ron very sternly almost angrily. Fiske and his butler go on ahead to the temple as Ron Jack and Kim follow on their own. "Maybe that wasn't the best wording Ron." Jack said with a sweat drop as Kim nodded in agreement before speaking."Ron! Could you get a grip?" She snarled before Ron spoke up. "Mark my words, Kim! His lordship is 500 miles of bad road." Ron said as Jack sighed shaking his head before speaking.

"Ron! Lord Monty Fiske is a world-famous explorer and highly respected scholar." Jack explained as Ron spoke up again. "Bad road!" He shouted as Jack sweat dropped pointing before Ron as he turned around seeing Monty as Ron sweat dropped and spoke. "Oh! Ah, Monty, old chap." Ron said as Monty didn't look amused as he spoke. "I believe I shall direct all further communication to Miss Possible and Mister Evans, directly." Monty said before walking over as Ron sweat dropped. Kim and Jack looked over Monty shoulder who was going over the map on what they were looking for.

"According to this map, the jade statue is here." He explained as Jack and Kim were pondering this before Ron spoke. "What's the statue of?" He asked as Monty looked at him for a moment before speaking. "A monkey" He said with a smirk causing Ron to shudder in fear.

"What's that?" Kim asked curiously pointing to the Center as Jack blinked not sure what the hell it was as Monty spoke. "The locals believe that placing this icon in precise alignment with three others would generate a mystical monkey power." He said chuckling folding up the paper before speaking. "Utter nonsense, of course. " He said laughing as Jack blinked. 'why is he being so secretive..' Jack pondered a little suspiciously.

Jack and Kim begin to go inside the temple to look for the statue, Ron hangs back. "Come on!" Kim shouted as Jack looked back. "Come on Ron we don't have all day." Jack said with a sweat drop as Ron held up his hands in fear. "Maybe there's a back way in?" He asked as Kim and Jack shook their heads as Kim spoke. "Honestly Ron. There is nothing to be afraid of." She said as Jack and Kim walked further into the temple before suddenly Kim and Jack fall through a trap door in the floor of the temple.

"Kim! J-Man!" Ron shouted as the two fell though the hole as Jack was cursing to himself that Him and Kim had spoke before this. Jack and Kim fell through a long shaft yelling. They land in a stone chamber with three giant monkey heads on the walls moving their jaws as Jack sighed. "Oof! Ooo-kay. At least the walls aren't-" Jack started before suddenly The walls start to close in on them as Kim looked at Jack. "Moving?" She asked as Jack nodded sighing. "Moving." He muttered.

Kim and Jack began climbing and scrambling out of the chamber as the walls close in. They barley get out before they completely close up panting Jack spoke. "Sweet mother of monkey that was close.." Jack muttered as Kim nodded in agreement as they got up dusting themselves off. " I feel so welcome here." She said sighing shaking her head before she looked at Jack and spoke. "Let's find that jade monkey and get out of here." Kim stated as Jack nodded in agreement this place was getting on his nerves already.

They slowly begin walking down a corridor before suddenly monkey heads in the walls begin attacking with flames. "WHOA!" Kim stated as her and Jack dodging the flames a few times before backfliping over the the flames and ending on the other side. "Once again cheerleading saved my life." Kim said with a grin as Jack sighed in realif. "I am getting a strange Indian Jones feel here Kim." Jack stated as Kim nodded. "So am I lets find that Monkey Statue already." Kim stated as Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack and Kim begin walking up stairs toward monkey sounds as they covered their ears as it begin getting louder. "Ugh!" Jack stated holding his ears as they began walking further up the stairs. They slip over the edge and hangs by one hand Kim looks down to see the Jade statue amongst spikes. "Spikes. Gee, where are the snakes?" She asked before suddenly they heard hissing sounds as Jack looked to see snakes coming from different sides and approaching them. "You just HAD to open your mouth eh Kim?" Jack asked. "I was just being sarcastic!" Kim argued.

The snakes snap at Kim and she falls yelling into the pit. "KIM!" Jack shouted jumping off from where he was closing in on her before She manages to snag a spike with her ponytail band and lower herself to the ground near the statue. Jack sighs and lands right next to her as they look up. "The Jade Monkey..." Kim muttered. "Good now let's grab it and get out of here." Jack stated as Kim nodded.

Kim picks up the statue and then the spikes start to disappear into the floor. "Oh come on! Can we not catch a break today?!" Jack asked. The floor then tilts and dumps Kim and Jack through a tunnel back to the temple entrance where Ron, Lord Fiske, and his butler are waiting. "Kim! J-Man! You okay?" Ron asked as Jack and Kim slowly got up as Jack dusted himself off. "I've been better.." Jack muttered as Lord Fiske began to speak. "Kim Possible and Jack Evans I shall see to it that the National Museum celebrates your heroic efforts." Fiske said as Kim shrugged. "It was no big." Kim said with a weak laugh.

That night Kim, Jack and Ron are in sleeping bags at Lord Fiske's camp Ron however, couldn't sleep before he spoke. "I'm telling you, Kim,J-Man he's bad road. I feel it." Ron stated as Kim yawned before speaking. "He has a royal title." Kim explained as Jack shook his head. "I'm with Ron on this one Kim something seems...off about Monty but It's no use worrying about it tonight." Jack said before Ron spoke towards Kim's argument. "Which you can buy on the Internet!" Ron said as Kim turned around yawning. "Go to sleep." She muttered as Jack turned the other way to try and get some sleep as well. Suddenly Ron sees a figure moving in the trees. "Huh?" He asked before seeing it again and begins shuddering. "There's a monkey in camp. A live one." Ron muttered as Jack sighed before speaking. "You're obsessed! Sleep!" Jack snarled trying to get some sleep.

"Getting closer" Ron muttered before the figure arrived on camp. "The monkey!" Ron stated before he hides under the covers. The figure slips into Lord Fiske's tent and emerges with the Jade statue. "Ah, it's just a hooded ninja." Ron said with realif as Kim and Jack shot awake as Kim spoke. "He's got the statue!" Kim shouted as Jack and Kim shot up and raced after the ninja. Kim Jack and the ninja start fighting. She knocks the statue out of his hands before Jack catches it. "Ron Catch!" Jack shouted throwing it towards Ron. "Don't worry, Jack, I've got the monkey." Ron said sitting up in his sleeping bag before realising.

The ninja temporarily traps Kim under a collapsed tent and chases Ron with Jack right behind him. "I got the monkey!" Ron screams running away from the Ninja. "Get back here Ninja!" Jack shouted chasing after him and Ron. Kim catches up with them in the nick of time and fights the ninja again along side Jack with Ron between them. Some of her strikes come close to him as Jack trys to land some of his own but to no avail as The Ninja uses Ron as a shield as one of her strikes nearly hit Ron. "HEY!" Ron shouted before suddenly The ninja grabs the statue and hits Kin with Ron, before poofing away in a puff of smoke.

"Oh no! He's gone, and the statue's gone with him." Kim said in shock as Jack kicked one of the trees. "Damn it!" He cursed before Lord Fiske and his buttler emerge from his tent as he speaks. "What's all this, then?" He asked as Jack spoke up. "Some weird Ninja dued showed up and stole the jade monkey." Jack explained as Monty Fiske spoke up without a change of emotion. "How shockingly awful!" He said as the butler spoke. "Yes, awfully shocking, milord." He said as Jack raised an eyebrow. 'wait why doesn't he seem the least bit surprised angry or any of that. Something doesn't add up..' Jack muttered to himself.

"Word of our discovery must have gotten out. Oh, rot! If only your Team's bravery was not wasted." Lord Fiske said as Kim and Ron punched their fists in anger. The following Day at Benuo Nacho Kim was obviously down after what her parents said. She was allowed to bring a friend but that was it as she groaned. "Saturday is going to be night of the living Larry." She groaned as Ron took a bite of his food before he spoke. "You know, I gotta tell ya! This Larry-He sounds like a majorly fun guy." Ron said as Rufus nodded in agreement. "Majorly fun." Rufus said as Jack sweat dropped. "I'm not so sure Ron I mean if Ron's freaking out than-" Jack started before Kim's communicator went off.

"Whats the Sitch Wade?" Kim asked as Wade appeared on the communicator before he spoke. "Guys , I dug up some info on that jade monkey." He said as Ron was covering his ears before speaking. "La, la, la, la no monkey stuff! Get it no monkey stuff! La, la, la." He chanted before Kim shuts him up by putting her hand over his mouth. "Please Continue Wade and Ignore our monkey phobia friend here." Jack said as Wade nodded before bringing something up on the communicator before speaking.

"The temple was one of four built by the followers of monkey kung fu. Each temple had a jade monkey." Wade explained as Kim held up a hand before speaking. "Back up. What is monkey kung fu?" She asked as Ron spoke. "Other than sick and wrong?" Ron asked as Jack rolled his eyes before a diagram appeared on the team's communicators as Wade spoke. "According to legend, when the four jade monkeys were brought together, they gave the warriors mystical monkey power." Wade explained as Jack looked over it before he gasped. "Kim is that-" He asked as Kim nodded. "It's the same drawing we saw at the dig. But why separate the monkeys?" Kim asked as Ron spoke up. "Because mystical monkey power is sick and wrong!" Ron shouted as Jack head slapped him. "Will you stop?!" He said as Wade chuckled before speaking.

"Actually, the legend says that the warriors didn't want anybody else to get the power." Wade said as Kim and Jack pondered. "Perhaps The Thief believed the legend what do you think Jack?" Kim asked as Jack nodded in agreement. "I think we are onto something here." Jack said in a nod. Meanwhile at Lord Fiske's castle in England. "Bates! Bates!" Lord Fiske shouted as his butler spoke coming towards him. "Coming, milord. You know milord. I do wonder if it might have been a mistake to call in Team Possible?" Bates said as Fiske shook his head.

"Nonsense, the plan worked perfectly. They retrieved the item, didn't They?" He asked as Bates nodded before speaking. "Milord could have handled those primitive booby-traps. " He said before Suddenly Bates trips while carrying a tea set. Fiske catches all of the set in midair with his hands and feet. "And risk injuring." He said before showing one of his monkey like hands. "these hands?!" He asked before Fiske pours himself some tea with his foot he spoke. "Besides, by masquerading as the ninja I throw suspicion off me." He said with a grin.

"You know best, of course milord." Bates said pulling a flamed lever revealing a secret passage as Monty smirked. "And now destiny awaits. For at last, I have all four monkeys. Ah ha! Ah ha! Ah ha-ha-ha-ha!" Monty laughed as Fiske and Bates go down a secret tunnel to a chamber deep in the castle. The four jade monkeys are there as Bates looked at one and spoke. "Stunning in its monkeyosity." He said in awe.

Monty was now in his kung fu attire before he spoke. "It is magnificent. And now, mystical monkey power shall be mine!" He said as Bates chuckled. "You mean that figuratively of course, milord?" Bates asked as Monty blinked. "What's that, Bates?" He asked as Bates spoke up. "Well, to truly believe that old myth would be crazy, eh?" He asked as Monty walked forward. "Crazy, you say? Like it was crazy to spend the family fortune on radical genetic mutation, and dangerous experimental surgery? Like it was crazy to become a man-monkey, who violates every law of nature and science?!" He shouted before calming down and spoke. "It's a touch unconventional" He said before growling. "Now, put the magic monkey in place!" Fiske ordered as Bates gulped and nodded.

Back at Benuo Nacho Kim Jack and Ron were still getting the information. "The leading expert on all things simian is Lord Monty Fiske." He explained as Kim pondered this and nodded. "We helped him, he'll help us. We'll go talk to him this weekend." Kim explained before Ron spoke. "Oh, that'll be a fun conversation! Monkey this, monkey that, monkey, monkey, monkey!" Ron said as Kim sighed before speaking. "Ron, look-" Kim said before face palming. "Oh! Saturday, just remembered my dinner with Larry." Kim said with a sigh. "By the way Jack Mom said I could Bring a freind I was wondering if you could." Kim said as Jack waved his hand out. "Oh no! Not this time Kim you got me last time but-your puppy dog pouting aren't you?" He asked his eyes closed.

"No of course not." Kim said innocently the look not leaving her face as Jack opened his eyes to see it. "UGH! Girl you are evil with that look fine I'll join you." Jack muttered as Kim smirked before Wade spoke. "Can't you flake?" Wade asked as Kim shook her head. " No, all flaking options denied." Kim explained before a figure with Kim's splitting Image appeared at their table. "Can I make a suggestion? Send me!" It said as Kim looked over the figure and got up before Ron freaked.

"Oh no, which one's the real Kim." Ron asked in fear as Kim chuckled a little before speaking. "What do you think?" She said before putting her hand though the hologram. "Oh, sure! Make fun! But when holographic duplicates start running around, you can't be too careful." Ron stated as Jack sighed and face palmed.

"Think about it, Kim-My holographic simulator is ready for a field test." Wade said with a grin as The Hollo spoke. "Really, Larry? That's very interesting, Larry. Nice costume, Larry." It said as Jack sweat dropped that didn't even sound CLOSE to Kim as the real Kim spoke. "It rocks, Wade, but I can't do the virtual flake. I promised Dad. It is verrrrry tempting though." She said.

That night at Kim's Uncle and Aunts House Jack rung the door bell as awnsered. "Jack My boy so glad you could make it." He said as Jack chuckled. "Hey I was talking to Kim and figured she could use some compoany along with her Cousin tonight." He said as spoke. "Puppy Dog Pout?" he asked as Jack nodded. "How'd you guess." He asked as chuckled. "Females of this family have habit of using it to get what they want come on in I'll make you something to Drink." Mr. Possible said as Jack nodded entering the house this was going to be a LONG night.

During the same time Ron and Kim are at Lord Fiske's castle outside the castle door as Ron spoke. "So what made you decide to do the virtual flake after all?" He asked as Kim shrugged. "Wade really wanted to test out the Holo-Kim." She explained as the two looked at the door. "Are we gonna ring the doorbell? Knock? Something? " He asked as She sweat dropped. "Uh, yeah-doorbell." She said before Kim moves aside and indicates that Ron should do it. He rings the doorbell. Suddenly Bates answered the door and gasped. "Kim Possible?!" He gasped as Kim chuckled before speaking. "Nice to see you again, Bates. We just have a few questions for Lord Monty Fiske" She said as Bates nodded. "I shall announce your presence" He said with a nod.

Meanwhile back at Kim's Cousin's house. "Greetings Kim, I am Olthar. Maybe you recognize me from Return to Ios. I see you have a new friend greetings young man." He said as Jack face palmed. 'You owe me BIG for this' Jack whispered to her causing her to giggle before speaking towards Larry. "Hello Larry. This is my friend Jack." Kim said before the young man spoke again. "I do not know this Larry of whom you speak. I am Olthar. You two really don't get the spirit of role playing do you. Nice to meet you Jack and my Ios collection has grown quite impressively since your last visit. Notice anything amiss?" He said showing the figure to Kim.

"Uh-Uhhhh." Kim said before Larry spoke. "Ah, it's a Bernalus Senator with a silver cape. Huh, rather dramatic error on the part of the manufacture, given that the Senators wore only purple." He said as Jack rolled his eyes meantly. "Really Larry. Isn't that fascinating." Kim said as Larry walked over to his computer and spoke. "an I interest you two in a game of Fortress? I can cheat code us right to level nine. " He said as Jack squinted this was going to be a LONG night.

Back at Lord Fiske's castle The corridors are filled with monkey tapestries and items which bother Ron. "Wait Up Kim!" Ron shouted after his friend once they made it to Lord Fiske he spoke. "Kim Possible-and your monkey-phobic friend. How delightful. Where is Young Jack?" He asked as Kim spoke. "Hes catching up on some to bother you, Lord Fiske. But we wanted to ask you some questions about-" She started before Monty began freaking out.

"So! You know all about it! About my obsession with Tai Shing Pek Kwar. " He said pulling down a lever revealing a hidden entrance. "Say again?" Ron asked before he scoffed before continuing. "Oh, we're playing stupid, I see. Tai Shing Pek Kwar! Monkey kung fu! Gah!" He said before racing down the entrance as Ron spoke. "Is it just me, or is he walking funny?" Ron asked as Kim and Ron followed after him.

"Grrrrrr! But did you know that I spent the family fortune to get these?!" He shouted taking his gloves off revealing Monkey hands as Ron gasped. " And these?!" He shouted as Ron freaked before speaking. "Ohh! Bad road, bad road, bad road!" He shouted before Fiske stands in the circle between the Jade Monkeys and gets hit with their power as hes laughing before speaking. "Ah ha ha ha ha! Bow to my power! I am Monkey Fist!" He said landing as Rufus re entered Ron's pocket with a Bye-bye sound.

"So, now you know my secret, which you will take to your graves" He said as Ron laughed before speaking. "How can you be so sure? I mean a lot can happen in the next sixty or seventy years." He said before Fiske stares at him menacingly. "Ohhhh...gotchya." He said wit a nervous laugh before Kim assumes a stance and Monkey Fist attacks, going right through her. "She is good." He says as Ron putts his hand though her and realises. "You're the Holo-Kim!" Ron shouted in shock.

"What?! Then where is the real Kim Possible?" Fiske asks in anger. Back with Kim Jack and Larry Kim and Jack were watching a streaming video over her communicator before Larry came up from behind them and spoke. "Is that real-time streaming video?" He asked as Jack nodded. "Yeah, a Knowing Channel documentary. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested." Jack stated as Larry adjusted his glasses before continuing. "Au contraire. Long have I followed the career of Lord Monty Fiske. A little-known fact. He is a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar." He explained as Kim blinked. "What?" She asked as Larry chuckled.

"Monkey kung fu." He said taking the communicator. "Monkey Kung Fun?" Kim asked before Jack and Kim gasped turning towards each other. "He was the ninja!" They both said followed by Kim adding. "Jinx You owe me a soda!" Jack groaned causing Kim to giggle. "Hello, away team, do you read me? " Larry said into the Communicator. "Give us that!" Jack shouted taking the Communicator away from Larry.

"Ron was right he is bad Road we gotta get a hold of Ron some how." Kim said as Jack was pressing though the buttons. Back at Monkey Fists castle he spoke. "And so, monkey hater! We meet again." He said before a chime hit him. "Serenity chimes, time to center. " He says before Monkey Fist enters meditation mode. "Monkey kung fu is half mental." Bates says before Ron speaks. "Completely mental in this case! " Ron says running out of the room as Ron knocks Bates down as he escapes up the tunnel as the chime goes off again.

"Now then. Where were we?" Monkey fist says getting up. "He's escaped, milord!" Bates stated slowly getting up. "After him!" Monkey Fist shouted. Back with Cousin Larry Jack and Kim they finally got though to Wade as Kim spoke.

"Wade, Lord Monty Fiske stole that icon! I think he believes in mystical monkey power." she said as Wade nodded knowing what Kim was talking about and spoke. "It's worse. He has the power! And now he calls himself Monkey Fist!" He said as Jack blinked. "Wait Wade how do you know that?" Jack asked as Wade sweat dropped before speaking. "Ron's in his house right now." Wade explained as Kim blinked in confusion. "Why did he go there alone?" She asked as Wade chuckled nervously before speaking. "He didn't, exactly-You're with him-sort of. " He said as Kim's face went white. "The Holo-Kim.." Kim said face palming.

Back at the castle Ron is running through corridors with the Holo-Kim, chased by Monkey Fist before a holo version of Jack shows up next to Ron as Kim's voice speaks though the Holo. "Ron!" Kim shouted as Ron looked between the two. "Kim! J-Man! Please tell me you two are real!" Ron said as Kim shook her head. "I wish. Wade got carried away with his new gimmick." Kim explained as The trio made their way to the end of the hallway.

"Dead end! Oh man!" Ron groaned as they looked around before looking up above. "There's a window. " Kim said as Ron beamed. "Booyeah! Kim J-Man give me a boost." He said grabbing onto a candle as they sweat dropped as Jack spoke. "Ron we're not really here you know." He said as Ron chuckled nuvously. "Oh right.." He said before suddenly Ron pulled down on the stick wwhich reveals a tunnel and upward staircase.

"Huh? This'll work." Ron said shrugging. Ron made his way up the stairs and fleeing before Monkey Fist dropped down and spoke. "You can't leave now." He said with a smirk as Ron tries to run the other way, but Monkey Fist lands in front of him. "Monkey." He said as Ron screamed in fear.

Back at Larry's house Kim Groaned. "I don't know what to do. If I were there, I could help him, but-" Kim said as Jack sighed. "It's not your fault Kim If I had been their with him and the holo this wouldn't of happened.." Jack said before Larry spoke. "Give it to me. I have an idea." He said as Kim spoke. "This isn't one of your stupid science fiction games, Larry! Ron's facing a kung fu mutant with bioengineered hands and mystical monkey powers and-" She said before sighing. "Here.." She said handing it to him.

Suddenly back at the castle A new hologram appears with Ron in place of Kim. "Huh? Who are you?" Ron asked as Larry Adjusted his glasses. " Kim's cousin Larry, but that's not important." He explained as Monkey Fist growled. "I will no longer be distracted by holograms! Prepare for pain." He growled as Ron gulped before Larry spoke. "Remember level nine of Fortress? To defeat the Cloud Guardian, you must drink from his enchanted well." He said as Kim and Jack groaned. "That's supposed to help?" She asked as Larry chuckled. "It's a geek thing." He explained as Ron avoided Monkey Fists attack and went towards the Jade room.

'I must become that which I fear most!' Ron said to himself racing down the stairs before going into the center of the Jade monkeys and spoke. "Hey, monkeys! Hit me!" He said before the Idols glowed and hit Ron as he floated up. "Oh yeah! I'm feelin' it!" Ron said as Rufus came out with a woo as Monkey Fist came running in and gasped. "No! Mystical monkey power is reserved for me and me alone!" He said before Ron landed after being given the Power and smirked in fighting stance.

"I must disagree. Oo-oo-oo wha wha!" Ron said with a smirk Monkey fist tried to strike only for Ron to dodge quickly and back flipping a few times with a grin as Ron and Monkey fist did battle as Ron got an opening and tickle Monkey Fist who laughed a bit as their battle continued Bates picked up his stick to go help but Rufus got in his way in fighting stance as well.

"Away with you, vile rodent! " Bates said trying to stop on Rufus but to no avail before Rufus bites Bates in the foot as he screamed in pain as Rufus kicks Bates in the knee and knocks him down, then bites him. "OW!" Bates screamed in pain.

Monkey Fist and Ron continued their battle but Monkey Fist eventuly got the uper hand and smirked before speaking. "Mystical power or not, you have no chance against a master of monkey kung fu!" He said with a smirk as Ron spoke. "That's why I'm pullin' the plug. Rufus! Search and destroy!" He said with a grin as Monkey Fist gasped. Rufus goes to destroy the idols. As he pushes them of their pedestals, Monkey Fist follows to save them.

"No! You'll ruin everything! That's quite enough. Stop it this very instant! I insist!" He said saving each one and panting. "Ah ha! Ah ha! I - I saved them all! Mystical monkey power will still be mine!" He laughed with realif as Ron got up and raced over to Monkey Fist. "Monkey this, you hairy freak!" Ron stated before Ron does a flying side kick and slams into Monkey Fist. Scattering the idols and breaking them when they crash to the floor. Monkey is among them out cold. "Booyeah.." Ron said with a smirk as Sirens sound as police raid the castle.

Back at Cousin Larry's room Jack sighed as Lary was speaking. "And the rebellion on Bernalus was given such a passing mention in the film, I wrote my own story about the battle. You can imagine the debates that raged when I posted it on the fan site, Kim." He said as Kim spoke. "Really?" She asked as Larry raised an eyebrow. " I'm not boring you, am I?" He asked as Ron spoke up to bail Kim out of this. "No, no, no, no! Go on, please! This is fascinating stuff." He said as Larry smiled and spoke.

"Hey, you wanna see outtakes from Moon Beyond Ios?" He asked as Ron gasped. "he deleted footage of the shrieker race?" He asked as Larry nodded. "Got it at the '99 Tulsa Convention." He said as Ron shouted "SCORE!" as Kim placed hands around both of them and spoke. "You guys are the greatest! When the chips were down, you both came through. I'm really proud. " She said as Jack smiled. "Couldn't of said it better myself Kim." Jack said as Jack and Kim placed their backpacks on their packs as Ron spoke. "So you gonna watch with us?" Ron asked as Kim chuckled. " Not even a chance! Later, guys." Kim said leaving the room. "Miss out hanging out with Monique after this mission? Forget about it. Later you two." Jack said heading out as well. Things were looking up.


	14. October 31st

**A/N: I just wanted to point out that Dagger is a creation of my freind Rainwalker so do check him out by going to my fave authors. Anyways enjoy the episode.**

* * *

In the black market Area Shego, Duff Killigan and Dr. Drakken we're in discussion mode as Drakken was the first to speak. " Is it true, Duff Killagan, that you recently stole the top-secret Centuon project?" Drakken asked as Duff Killigan tapped his chin before speaking. "Mmm, maybe! Is it true, Dr. Drakken, you're looking to purchase the recently stolen top-secret Centurion project?" Duff asked as Drakken tapped his chin before speaking towards Duff. "Maybe." He said before Shego grabbed the suit case of money and slammed it in front of them before speaking. "Here's the money now hand over the Centurion project!" She snapped.

"Shego, we were about to haggle!" Drakken whined. "And I do love to haggle." Duff said rubbing his hands together as Shego spoke. "Let's Just get the Centurion project and get out of here before "They" Show up!" Shego countered. "Och, yer a harsh one, lassie. " Duff said handing Drakken a small bracelet like thing as he looked at it biting it before speaking. "This trinket is the Centurion project?" Drakken asked as Duff Killigan shrugged. "Aye. Don't blame me if it's wee. Blame the scientist who built it." He said as they heard a familiar voice.

"And guess what? I think those scientists would like it  
back." They heard as they turned to see Kim Jack and Ron standing in the room. "TEAM POSSIBLE?! Duff and Draken asked in shock. "Why are you guys acting surprised we are here? When you stole it you knew we would be shortly behind." Ron asked as Jack shrugged. "Their Villains Ron don't question it." Jack said with a small smirk.

"Ye know Them?" Duff asked as Drakken sighed in annoyance. "Know them hate them. Shego Attack!" Drakken shouted as Shego groaned. "You expect me to deal with them both on my own AGAIN?!" Shego shouted as Drakken smirked. "Not this time, Dagger, you're up!" Drakken shouted before suddenly a energy of orange plasma rays came blasting out towards Jack who back flipped as a young man exited from the shadows and powered his beams up with a smirk. "Jack Evans, Dagger, Dagger, Jack Evans. NOW DESTROY THEM!" Drakken shouted as Shego jumped over Dr. Drakken heading after Kim.

"Right ya got it Dr. Drakken. I Hop' your ready to die boy!" Dagger asked with a smirk as Jack got in fighting stance. "Like I haven't heard that one before." Jack said with a smirk. The two charged forward and began hitting blow for blow as Shego and Kim were doing battle as they were holding their off their opponets as Kim spoke. "Got yourself someone to deal with during these Missions now huh Jack?" Kim asked knocking Shego off her as Jack groaned kicking Dagger off him who landed on his feet. "Yeah and I don't know if I like it." Jack groaned before charging forward.

"Jack! KP! Exploding Golf Ball 10'0 clock!" Ron shouted as Jack turned around before begging knocked back by Dagger who spoke. "Best to keep your eye on the task at hand boy." Dagger said with a smirk as Jack growled kicking himself up as Ron flung the plate he got from the waiter and flung it towards Duff. "Fore!" Duff shouted launching the golf ball towards Kim and Shego luckily Ron hit it away in the nick of time while shouting "Freestyle!" As it hit it up and exploded above them. " The roof! She's coming down." Duff shouted as Drakken's face went pale. "That can't be good." He said before he began laughing as Rufus came out of the neck of Drakken and grabbed the project they had been stealing. "Hairless vermin! Give that back!" Drakken shouted before Rufus threw it towards Kim as she got it with her arm as it wrapped around her wrist.

"Nice work, Rufus. Guess it's going with me. Bye!" Kim said as Jack flipped over Dagger while Kim flipped over Shego and they raced out of the room with the project in hand or wrist in this case as the entire building came crashing down. "Do I still get me money?" Duff asked coming out of the rumble as Drakken snarled in defeat as Dagger sighed. "I'm going to guess no." Dagger said with a growl.

At the Possible Residence Jack jumped into the room with Ron as he shouted into the sky. "BOOYEAH! FIRST HALLOWEEN IN MIDDLETON BABY!" Jack shouted as Ron chuckled. "I would say that's a lie but than again you don't remember Pre-K yet." Ron said as Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah sorry Ron.." Jack said with a chuckle. Kim was trying to pull off the bracelet but no luck as her Communicator beeped. "Wade, tell me you talk to somebody at the top-secret lab." Kim asked as Wade shook his head. "Sorry. They're closed for the weekend. You're stuck till  
Monday." He said as Kim sighed.

"Their data base the Centurion project is hacker-proof." He explained as Kim groaned. "Oh, man!" she moaned before her phone rang. "Well, thanks for trying, Wade." Kim said as Wade hung up as Kim picked up her phone and spoke. "Hello?" Kim asked as Monique's voice came from the other side. " Kim, I have unbelievable news!" Monique shouted as Kim smirked. "You know what the Centurion project is?" Kim asked as Monique blinked. "The What?" She asked as Kim chuckled shaking her head.

"Never mind. So, what's up?" Kim asked as Monique spoke. "I got the party green light!" Monique shouted as Kim shot up. "That is ferociously cool. When?" Kim asked as Monique squealed. "Tonight!" She shouted as Ron blinked. "Halloween party? A BOOYEAH!" Ron shouted with a grin.

"What you guys think should we go?" Kim asked as Ron nodded. "For sure KP. I mean ok sure we miss out on the T and T but let's face it KP we're not Pre-K anymore I say the Ron man came to partay!" Ron shouted as Jack shook his head. "I don't know guys.." Jack said before Monique spoke. "Hope will be there." Monique's voice said as Jack's eyes lit up. "I'm there!" Jack said as the friends all keeled over laughing.

Meanwhile at Drakken's lair he was on the phone. "For the last time, I will not pay you." He said as Killigan's voice was shouting from the other end. "I want my money!" He shouted as Drakken sighed before speaking. "Look, I say I will pay you when the Centurion project is in my possession. It is not in my possession. Therefore, I'm not paying." He said as Killigan shouted. "Y-Y-Yer a criminal!" He said as Drakken scoffed. "My dear fellow, I repeatedly try to take over the world. Of course I'm criminal!" He shouted as Killigan spoke. "Well, I'll tell yer this much, laddie. The next time I steal it, I'm selling it to someone else!" He said as Killigan hung up as Drakken sighed throwing it behind him.

"The nerve of that man! Shego! Dagger!" Drakken shouted as the two figures walked into the room. "Indoor voice please.." Shego said. "Serioursly Dr. D it's not like we are hard of hearing." Dagger said cleaning out his ear as Drakken sighed. "Right. Anyways. What did you two find out?" He asked as Shego pressed the red button as Wade's voice played from it.

"Hey, this is Wade. We've got a kind of problem. The  
Centurion project is stuck on Kim's wrist. I know you're  
closed for the weekends, but if anybody checks messages, please help us out on this." Wade's voice said as Drakken smirked. " Our poor little Kimmy. Perhaps we can help!" He said as Meanwhile at the Possible Residence Team Possible was at the table as Mr. Possible was going over the bracelet.

"Fascinating." Mr. Possible said. " You-can-get-it-off fascinating or I'm-stuck-till-Monday fascinating?" Kim asked as Mr. Possible sighed for a few moments before speaking.

" You're stuck till Monday" He said as Kim groaned before the twins began to speak. "Bet Mom could get it off." Jim said as Mr. Possible shook his head. "No, Jim. The bracelets appears to be constructed of a super-strong alloy." Mr. Possible explained as Tim spoke. "Who's talking about the bracelet?" He asked before Jim spoke. "Yeah, Mom's a doctor. She could take off the hand and  
sew right back on again." He said as Kim hid her hand under the table in fear. "I can see why Kim calls you two Tweebs now." Jack snarled.

"Jim, Tim, There will be no surgery at the dinner table. " Mr. Possible said as Kim spoke. "Dad I was wondering Me Jack and Ron were invited to a Halloween Party this year is it ok if I go?" Kim asked as Mr. Possible blinked. "Your not going Trick Or Treating this year?" He asked as Ron shook his head. "No Dice this year . P The Ron man is ready to Party!" Ron shouted as Rufus popped out of the pocket with a BOOYEAH sound. "Well I don't see why not that and Id rather not take your Puppy dog pout on Halloween." Mr. Possible said as everyone at the table laughed.

Suddenly the phone went off as Kim picked it up. "Guess who's garage band is playing at my party." Monique's voice said. "If you say Josh Manky I swear I'll Faint." Kim stated. "Faint girl." Monique said with a laugh. The rest of the day went off no problem but come night time Ron was dressed up as pirate Kim a Princess and Jack as the green lantern as Kim looked. "We all have a comunicaitor?" Kim asked as Jack and Ron nodded as Kim looked at her part metal arm. "Alright keep on stand by Drakken may come looking for this." Kim stated as Jack and Ron nodded as they headed towards the party.

The Party went off without a hitch however, unfortunately as they were heading home Drakken Shego and Dagger arrived on the scene as Jack and Kim got in fighting stance. "Ugh can't we get a day off?!" Jack snarled as Kim chuckled. "We did. When you were sick." Kim said as Jack blinked before speaking. "Okay a day off when I'm healthy." Jack countered as Kim giggled.

"You have something I want Kim Possible! Dagger! Keep Jack Busy Shego! do what ever it takes to take that off Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted as Shego and Dagger smirked powering up before charging forward as Jack and Kim jumped back a few times. Jack dodged one hit placing a foot on Dagger's head before jumping off his head and landed on his feet and gave Dagger a "Bring It" Taunt with a grin. "Oh your so gonna die for that Evans!" He snarled and charged forward as Jack flipped him behind him back flipping a few times with a smirk.

Dagger flung a few of the beams towards him from his hands as Jack dodged a few times. "Plazma really?!" Jack snarled. "Welcome to my world Jack!" Kim shouted dodging a few of Shego's blasts as well as Jack growled. Jack and Kim back flipped a few times before corrnered on a wall as they growled.

"Looks like this is the end Kimmie." Shego said with a smirk as her and Dagger prepared their blasts. "Prepare to di-YEOWCH!" Dagger shouted as Suddenly he got bit on his foot by Rufus. Kim and Jack looked at each other and nodded running up the wall before jumping off. "HIYA!" they shouted landing a kick right in their face knocking them back as Jack smirked. "Beat you three you don't stand a chance against Team Possible." Jack grinned.

"Damn Retreat for now!" Drakken shouted as they took off fleeing only to hear. "**YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT TEAM POSSIBLE BUT YOUR NOT!**" Drakken Shouted in anger as Jack smirked shouting back. "**YEAH YEAH DRAKKEN!**" He shouted as the freinds laughed at Drakken mis fortune all was good but the question was now. Who was this Dagger dude.


	15. All The News

Another Day of school had come and Jack and Kim were by her locker as she needed to get something before they went to class before suddenly some paper started printing out. "Huh?" Kim asked in confusion picking it up before the two of them heard Ron's voice. "Don't touch that! No offence, KP, but that's very sensitive material." Ron explained taking the paper work and putting it all together. "Really?" Kim asked as Jack looked over it and sighed face palming. "Another story Ron? They've turned you down like what? 20 times now? no offense." Jack stated as Kim nodded in agreement. "I would have to agree with Jack here Ron. No offense." She said with a sigh shaking her head.

"This is gonna turn them around. It's an edge expose I call..." Ron stated as he heads off to the News room and hands it to the editor who was reading it over. "Math, you'll never actually use it in the real world." She read as Ron nodded with a smile as he spoke. "I'm already working on a follow-up piece on semicolons." He explained as the editor was irritated. "RON!" She shouted before picking up the phone. "Hello? No comment! That is not acceptable! I know is hiding something and I want it on paper!" She shouted before slamming the phone down and than throwing the paper in Ron's face before speaking.

"You're giving me nothing here, Stoppable! Where's the edge? The angle? You wanna get on the paper?" She asked as Ron nodded. "Write a story that makes me care." She said as Ron grinned and nodded before speaking. "I'll do it. I'm a born reporter. I can smell a story a mile away." He shouted before muttering under his breath. "Maybe Kim or Jack have an Idea." He muttered walking out of the news room.

"Middleton is H-O-T! Middleton is hot! Go, Dogs!" The Cheerleaders cheered going into position as Kim grinned once they got up. "Good one, you guys. Take five." Kim said as Jack came running by catching a football practicing the wide receiving before throwing it back as he walked up to Kim before Ron came up. "Help me out, KP. I need an angle." Ron complained as Jack blinked. "Still trying to get on the paper Ron?" Jack asked as Ron nodded as Jack sighed shaking his head before Kim put a pom pom under his chin and spoke. "Why ask me? You're the born reporter. You can do It Ron." Kim said walking over to put her stuff away.

As some of the players outside Jack who was going over to put his stuff away were walking back towards the field. "OK, OK, Which one of you guys is failing a class but still playing in this weekend's game?" He asked as Ron sighed. "Oh, c'mon, one of you has to be failing at something." He said as one of them glared at Ron before sending him flying towards Kim and Jack.

"Whoa! I've got my story. Football team full of nice, great guys who are not failing anything. Ohh!" He said as Brick the quarterback stepped over him. "Hey" He said as Jack chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone." Jack said with a grin as Kim growled as Jack mouthed "Paybacks a bitch Kim." With a smirk grabbing his bag and taking off.

"Er, nice outfit." Brick said with a laugh as Kim sweat dropped. "Thanks." Kim said as some of the cheerleaders skipped off the field. "It's, er, my size." She said as Brick smiled. "You know, I think what you do is really amazing." He said as Kim scoffed before speaking. "Saving the world is no big." Kim said as Brick shook his head before speaking.

" I mean how you always spelling stuff in your cheers. It's so... C-O-O-L!" He said laughing. "That's cool, right?" He asked heading off the field scratching his head as Ron popped up staring at Kim before she spoke. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as Ron spoke with excitement. "Cos I've found my story. I'm gonna interview you! The Kim Possible!" He Shouted as Kim sweat dropped.

"Since when does my name have a "The" in front of it?" She asked. "And Kim, I won't accept anything less than the hard-hitting truth." Ron stated as Kim simply chuckled At the Possible Residence the friends were watching T.V with the tweebs. "Tonight, one extreme teen will go into the woods alone. No food, no water, no human contact. Handcuffed to a bear." The T.V said before a young female with blonde hair appeared on the T.V. "That teen is me! Freaky!" She said using her fingers to indicate freaky.

"At least the bear won't go hungry." Kim said with a smirk as Jack elbowed her. "Kim." He said with a grin simply causing Kim to grin back. "And now, Adrena Lynn answers the question the whole country is asking." The T.V said as All but Kim and Jack shouted. "What will she do next?" They shouted as Jack and Kim just rolled their eyes.

"I thought you came over to interview me?" Kim asked as Jack yawned. "I'm only here till this interview is over lets go Ron I got some homework to finish before bed." Jack explained. "At the commercial. Got any chips?" Ron asked as Kim groaned as Jack picked up the remote. "Next, Adrena Lynn and the bear go fishing for their lives!" The T.V said before Jack turned it off. "Jack!" They groaned as Kim spoke. "Thanks Jack. This show is a mind-numbing waste of satellite frequencies." She groaned. "Amen to that Kim Amen to that.." Jack stated.

"You're right. Besides, I'm taping it at home." Ron said as Jack face palmed. "Some kid's gonna get hurt trying to imitate that girl's stunts." Kim groaned out. "Hey, let's see if we can sneak into the bear cage at the zoo, like Adrena Lynn!" Tim said as Jim let out a "COOL!" before Tim raced off before coming back with a Stake on as they were about to take off.

"Oh no you two don't!" Jack stated grabbing them by their collars. "Awww Man come on Jack don't be a party popper." Tim groaned. "I'm not I am saving you two from getting mauled alive by a bear now up the stairs!" Jack ordered as Tim and Jim grumbled heading up the stairs. "Wow. Your going to make one hell of a dad some day Jack." Kim stated as Jack shrugged. "No Big." He said causing Kim to giggle.

"Alright, let's get this hard-hitting interview over with." Kim said sitting down as Ron pulled out a tape recorder pressing record before speaking. "So, what's it like to be you?" He asked causing Jack and Kim to sweat drop. On the road Adrena Lynn and her camera crew were racing by as she was going over a clip board. "Ratings are up, merchandise sales are up!" She said with excitement as The Camera man nodded before speaking.

"Copycat incidences are up, too." The Camera man said as Adrena Lynn scoffed. "It means they're watching. Not my fault if the little dweebs aren't careful." She said with a shrug as The camera man spoke. "Maybe they don't getting you fake the stunts?" He explained as Adrena Lynn scoffed. "Whatever. The point is if we're to stay on top, the next stunt must be bigger, more extreme!" she stated as The camera man blinked. " Like what?" He asked. " I'm thinking bungee. Freaky!" She said as the Camera man sighed shaking his head as they continued their way down the road.

The next day Jack was walking into the cafe and he knew something went wrong as he heard Kim's voice in anger. "Ron Stoppable!, you ferociously misquoted me!" He heard and when he looked up he saw Kim steaming. "Uh-oh..what happened?" Jack asked before a Newspaper from the school smacked him in the face as he took it off he read the front news. "Cheer leader Kim Possible thinks quarterback Brick Flagg is H.O.T. By Ron Stoppable" Jack read as he face palmed. "Oh Ron,Ron, Ron.." Jack muttered shaking his head.

"Hey Kim." Jack said walking over and sitting down next to her. "Hey Jack.." Kim grumbled before they knew it though Brick walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey, Kim, nice lunch." Brick said as Kim groaned. " Um, thanks. Listen, I'm glad you're here." Kim said and was about to continue before Brick cut her off. "I'm glad I'm here too." He said as Jack face palmed Brick really took this whole dumb jock thing to a new level. "No, no. I mean about Friday night. I'm just not sure if-" Kim started as Brick cut her off. " If we should do dinner or a movie? I had the same debate. Then it hit me. Hot dogs at the theater." He said as suddenly the communicator beeped. "Save me!" Kim said as Jack was really feeling bad for Kim at this point.

"Kim-" Wade started before Brick cut her off. "Hey, you're Kim's computer dude." Brick said as Wade smirked. "And you're that "Kim thinks you're hot" dude." Wade said as Jack growled. "Wade. Sitch NOW!" Jack growled as He grabbed Kim by the arm so they could talk.

Once at the Locker Kim spoke. "Okay, spit it out, computer dude." Kim growled before Wade spoke. " Hey, you got an IM. Pop-Pop Porter, the frozen food king, he needs your help. Apparently, he's been robbed." Wade explained as Ron popped up. "I smell a scoop!" Ron said as Jack growled grabbing Ron by the ear. "Alright come on you its time we have a man to man talk about what you pulled!" Jack growled.

At the Stoppable Residence while Kim was dealing with a stole Blimp Jack and Ron were having a talk as Ron sighed. "I guess maybe I did go a bit to overboard I'm sorry J-man." Ron said as Jack smiled. "At least you admit your mistakes Ron." Jack said with a smile as the comunicaitor went off. "What's the sitch?" Jack asked as Kim spoke. "If you've spoken to Ron if he wants a story I got it." Kim said as it Zoomed out as Jack and Ron gasped. Adrena Lynn was a 24 carat phoney..they could tell because what was in Kim's arms was a dummy of Adrena Lynn.

The following day after with Ron Kim and Jack's input Adrena Lynn was taken off the air but unknown to Team Possible revenge planning was in the works. As the Sun was setting Adrena Lynn was near a deserted area. "They are so toast! Roll the camera!" She snapped. "Hello, Lynn, we've been cancelled!" Her Camera man pointed out. "We're not cancelled until I say we're cancelled!" She snapped as The Camera man brought up the camera as it showed the area than pointed to Lynn who spoke. "A lonely highway, a desperate mission. Tonight I will pull my greatest stunt yet. Revenge against Kim Possible Jack Evans and Ron Stoppable!" She said before giving a cut with her throat to cut off the transmission. "How's that for a teaser?" She asked as The Camera man nodded. "Good. It'd be better if we had an audience." He said as Lynn smirked. "Oh don't worry we will." She said with a grin.

That night at the Possible Residence the T.V was down before suddenly out of no where it came back on the air as Brick was seen on the T.V. "Hey, I thought you said Kim wanted to meet me here." He said as suddenly Lynn's face appeared on the T.V. " She'll be here." Adrena Lynn said with a smirk. " Adrena Lynn!" The twins shouted as Mr. Possible blinked. "Hmmm I thought she was canceled." He said flipping though the channels but she was on every one. "Well, I think we know who's jamming the satellite transmissions." Kim said as her and Jack got up. "Lets go Jack on the double." Kim said as Jack nodded as the two raced out the room.

Into the Forest Jack was using his atheletic ability to keep up going from Branch to branch on the trees while Kim was Riding with Ron on his scooter. "Kim,J-Man the only thing down this road is the old Middleton fairground." Ron explained as Jack nodded. "That." He said hoping to the next branch keeping up with the other two. " That and Adrena Lynn." Kim explained pulling out her comunicaitor seeing Adrena Lynn at the Fairground.

"That place is haunted. Plus, I lost $10 trying to win a stuffed hippo." Ron said as Jack chuckled. "Sorry Ron." Jack said as Kim nodded. "Too bad, Ron. If it weren't for you and your stories, we wouldn't be here. " Kim said as Ron groaned.

Ron placed his scooter up as Jack landed from the last tree walking in with Kim as Ron gulped. " This place gives me the creeps." He said before hearing a howl as he let out an "Argh!" Followed by Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket with a "Creepy" and hiding in his owners pocket shuddering. Ron tried to leave but no luck as Jack grabbed him by the collar dragging him in. Once they began walking in as suddenly all the lights came flashing on before a spotlight shined on Team Possible as they looked up to see Lynn as she spoke.

"High school quarterback, Brick Flagg, takes the ride of his life! And only one person can save him! His beloved girlfriend, Kim Possible! and would you look at this The Rest of Team Possible is here as well." Adrena Lynn said with a smirk.

"Adrena Lynn your secrets out enough is enough." Jack shouted as Kim spoke. "I agree with Jack. Drop the dramatics, Adrena Lynn. This isn't a game!" Kim shouted as Adrena Lynn smirked. " Exactly. It's real, it's extreme, and it's freaky!" She shouted before pulling the handle starting the ride a tied up Brick Flag was in as Jack growled. "Great how could this possibly get-" Jack started before suddenly Lynn pressed a button bringing Team Possible into some Fun house ride like thing. "Worse..." Jack said with a groan.

"Gee, I wonder how the quarterback is doing?" Lynn's voice echoed though multiple mirrors in the fun house as she was laughing Team Possible tried to punch each mirror but to no luck soon they found one that busted them out of the fun house after a long tumble and into a go cart area. "Look out, Ron!" Jack shouted as Ron turned around to see a cart coming towards him and screamed before Kim tackled him out of the way and Lynn spoke. "Kim, playing games when poor Brick is hurtling towards his doom. What kind of girlfriend are you?" She said as Jack growled ok this women was getting on his last nerves.

Meanwhile at the Possible Residence the family was watching as James Possible growled. "That girl doesn't play fair." Mr. Possible growled as Ann Possible spoke. "Come on, Kimmy,Jackie, Ronald! show 'em what you got!" Ms. Possible shouted. "Go get Them, Adrena Lynn!" Tim shouted as Mr. Possible spoke. "Jim, Tim There'll be no rooting for Team Possible's foe." Their father stated. "Awww Dad.." Jim groaned.

Jack and Kim jumped into some Go carts as they nodded at each other and grinned. Once in position they both slammed into Lynn knocking her out of her cart. The two got jumping up onto the ride that Brick was stuck on before they heard a voice. " Kim! J-Man!" Ron shouted as they turned to see Lynn tieing Ron up and placed him on a ride and smirked. " No, please, this ride always makes me throw up!" He groaned before pressing the Button to press it as Jack jumped down and went after Lynn only for her to dodge him as Kim used a rope and swung down and rolled over and pressed the button stopping the ride.

"Oh, that move's gonna cost you!" Lynn said before swinging in and knocking Kim and Jack into a passing by fairy ride like thing and smirked. " The quater back's almost out of time and you two are going the wrong way." Lynn said with a laugh before Ron spoke. "Adrena Lynn, you can not do this!" Ron shouted as Adrena Lynn turned around. "And Why Not?" She asked. " I'm the one responsible for you've been cancelled. I called you a fake." He said before sighing. "I guess takes one to know one. I made up that stuff about Kim liking Brick just to sell my story." Ron said with a sigh.

"It works, kind of, but the thing is the fake part about you is what people like, what good is that?" Ron asked as Lynn bit her lip before speaking. "You're right." She muttered before Ron spoke. "From now on I'm keeping it real." Ron said as Lynn nodded. "Me, too. Starting with my very real defeat of Team Possible!" Lynn said letting out a laugh as Ron sweat dropped. "Ok that didn't work." Ron stated.

**YOU CAN DO THE THINGS THAT CAN'T BE DONE!(Team Possible)!**

Kim and Jack looked on to see the ride picking up speed as they looked at each other with a nod they needed to time this right or Brick well..to put it bluntly he was screwed.

**ITS JUST YOU DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE IT'S YOU!**

Kim and Jack jumped out of what they were riding on before activating their backpacks activating the jetbacks as Jack grinned. "Oh yeah this is going to be fun now lets get brick and than make Adrena Lynn pay for her "Stunts" Jack said as Kim nodded. "Yeah come on!" Kim shouted as they took off to the air.

**YOUR PRACTICALLY UNSTOPPABLE TOTALLY UNSTOPPABLE! ITS YOU ITS YOU!**

Kim went flying over and grabbed Brick before the cart crashed before handing him to Jack as the two landed before Kim untied Brick as they looked at Lynn and than at each other and smirked as Jack took off to the sky. "Let's see. What will I do next?" Kim said grabbing Lynn taking off to the sky as Her and Jack flew side by side Jack caught Lynn who spoke. "I do extreme stunts for a living. You think I'm afraid of heights?" She asked as Jack growled."You fake extreme stunts you bitch!" Jack shouted throwing her back to Kim. "Let the world see how brave you are when there's real danger." Kim stated before making multiple spins into the air going higher up before dropping her as she screamed before Jack caught her and spoke. "Not so extreme after all now, are you?!" Jack asked before pulling a straight up into the air spin move before dropping her as she screamed again before Kim caught her. "Are you?!" She snarled.

"No.." Adrena Lynn whispered as Kim growled she didn't say it loud enough as She flung her to Jack who grabbed her and shot up into the air. "Are you?!" Jack shouted as Lynn's face went white. "NO!" She shouted as at the possible residence the twins groaned. "Now she tells us.." They muttered.

Soon after they landed the cops arrived and arrested Adrena Lynn as Kim turned to face Brick. "Listen, I'm sorry you almost plunged to your death on worldwide television-" Kim started before Brick cut her off. " Kim, stop. I get it now." He said as Kim blinked. "You do?" She asked as Jack muttered to himself. 'Something tells me he doesn't' he muttered. "Sure. You had that skinny guy expose Adrena Lynn so she'd freak out and set this whole "save Brick" thing just to prove you dug me. Kim, you're nice but you try too hard. If you'd just asked me out, that's cool, but this is too much. I'm sorry, but it's over." He said walking off as Jack face palmed. Yep he didn't get it.

"I can't believe it!" Jack stated in shock. " I know!" Kim groaned before Ron chimed in. "Headline. Quarterback sacks Kim Possible! She has a dislocated heart and will be out for the remainder of the season!" He said before Jack and Rufus covered his Mouth. "Thank you" She said as Jack and Rufus laughed.


End file.
